Nunca Pensé
by ValerieMalfoyCullenHale
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si lo que más quieres se volviera realidad?, ?Si un sueño te lo revelara todo?, Cofusión, Amor & Desamor... Búsquedas y lujuría. Draco&Hermione se odian.. ¿O se aman?. Reviews Please
1. Comienzo

**Comienzo**

Estaba en el Expreso de Howarts, comenzaba el 6to año, y como es de Esperarse soy uno de los 2 Premios Anuales. Me lo informaron hace 2 semanas, y aun no puedo esperar para enterarme de quien es el mi compañero de torre.

Una hora más tarde ya tenía mi túnica puesta y me alisté para mi turno de prefecta. 30 minutos más tarde ya me encontraba en el Gran Comedor.

-Herms deberías comer algo!- Dijo con tono parental Ron.

-No tengo hambre, gracias- Le conteste

-Enserio Hermione "Estás Desnutrida"- Volvió a decir Ron imitando a su madre. Harry y yo solo conseguimos reír de él.

Con unas palabras de Dumbledore se dio por terminada la cena. Y decidí irme sola a la torre, ya que Harry y Ron se fueron con los demás a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Zarzamora- Dije y la pintura me dejó entrar.

La sala común era hermosa, tenía paredes color Cereza, una ventana enorme y estanterías con millones de libros. Tenía dos habitaciones, una carmesí y dorado y otra verde y plata (por lo que ya sabía que mi compañero de torre seria una serpiente). Y lo peor de todo, solo un baño, pero me acostumbraría. Por lo demás, bueno, la decoración era hermosa, con 2 sillones de dos plazas y un piano negro de cola al estilo muggle, por ello me imaginé que el otro premio anual sentiría fanatismo por los gustos muggles.

En fin, fui a mi cuarto y tomé mi pijama y mi toalla y me encaminé al baño, pero para mi sorpresa estaba con llave.

-*TOC TOC*- toque la puerta.

Se abrió inmediatamente y allí estaba la serpiente mas patán, arrogante, ególatra y estúpido Malfoy.

-Granger- dijo maliciosamente.

-Malfoy- dije imitando su tono. Me miró por 2 minutos, estaba tan estupefacto como yo.

-OhH, necesitas el baño?- Dijo burlón.

-Sí Malfoy- contesté.

-Bueno, está ocupado, tendrás que esperar, SANGRE SUCIA- Dijo con furia y me cerró la puerta en la nariz.

Tuve que esperar a que pasara la media noche para encaminarme al baño, lavé mis dientes y trencé mi cabello. Regresé a mi cuarto y me acosté boca arriba mirando al techo. Aun estaba en estado de Shock, como podría compartir la torre con Malfoy… Como podría compartir la torre con él todo el 6to año?...no tenía respuestas, solo sueño, y caí fácilmente en los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Suplicios

**Hola chicas!, espero les guste mi Fic, porque va para largo. Quiero que sepan que soy primerisa en esto, asi mque pliss dejen Reviews!! :)**

**A verr, aqui les dejo el Cap!.**

***********************************

**Suplicios**

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, corrí al baño y a mi parecer llegué primero ya que no había señales del Hurón. Tomé un largo baño y me puse mi uniforme que por órdenes de Ginny, tuve que recortar 7 cm de mi hermosa Falda, así que según ella ahora estaba "mejor". Peiné mi cabello y con la varita lo sequé y alisé. Me coloque un poco de rímel y una gancheta en forma de mariposa que me dio mi madre antes de venir.

Cuando bajé a la sala común ese hurón estaba allí, sentado leyendo y con ademan de superioridad, Y no levantó su vista del libro que tenía en sus manos ni con el estrépito que hizo mi libro al caer en la entrada. Llegué al Gran Comedor y me acerqué a mi mesa. Harry y Ron me miraban expectantes.

-Y?- Preguntó Ron

-Qué?- Dije yo tratando de ocultarlo

-Quién es el otro premio anual?- Dijo rápidamente Harry

.Quieren saberlo de veras?- dije

Solo Asintieron

-Malfoy- dije

-*Püff*- Ron había escupido todo el zumo de calabaza que tenía en la boca.

- Lo lamento Herms- Dijo Harry

-Tu… y Malfoy juntos en una torre todo 6to?- Dijo Ron incrédulo

-No tienes que recordármelo- dije triste.

Sin más, le di una mordida a la tostada con mermelada de Fresa que tenía en el plato, con un poco de Zumo de Calabaza. Estaba en el pasillo camino a Encantamientos cuando la profesora McGonagall me detuvo.

-Señorita Granger, sígame- y fue lo único que pude hacer. Llegamos al final del pasillo y junto al Hurón comenzó a hablar.

-Como verán en sus horarios, están todas sus clases conjuntas, es decir Gryffindor-Slytherin. No les obligo a que se sienten juntos, pero todos y cada uno de sus trabajos deben ser conjuntos. Sin objeciones- Concluyó severa.

-No lo creo profesora, Ha'- bufé

-Son Ordenes del Profesor Dumbledore-

-Ha´- bufó ese Hurón

-Y Señorita Granger, espero no tener quejas con respecto a usted, recuerde que aun pertenece a mi casa- Dijo la Prof. McGonagall-Ahora corran a clases o llegaran tarde.-

Fuimos a Encantamientos. La clase pasó rapidísimo para mi gusto, así como Aritmancia y Herbología. Solo quedaba Pociones para poder disfrutar del final del día.

**Perspectiva Draco**

Llegué un poco tarde a Pociones, Haha, aun no olvido la cara de Granger cuando McGonagall nos aviso lo de los premios anuales y los deberes. Cuando al fin terminó la clase, me dirige hacía el Gran Comedor. Y me senté entre Parkinson y Zabini (lo que no les causó gracia) y comencé a comer.

Terminé y me levante. Fui en dirección a la torre donde dije la contraseña y la pintura me dejó entrar. Me dí un baño y me coloque el pijama, y me dejé caer sobre uno de los sillones para estar cómodo y poder leer tranquilo.

Su aroma me sacó de la lectura.

Ella no sabía que yo me había enterado primero que ella sería mi compañera de torre, solo que fingí estupefacción cuando me vio por primera vez. Y ya me había hecho la idea de molestarla, o más bien otras ideas. Pero es que no podía dejar de imaginármela, sus bucles castaños, sus piernas, y su personalidad intensa… Draco!? Qué te pasa? Deja ya de pensar en Granger! Pensé para mis adentros.

Dejé el libro en la sala común y subí. Mi cuarto tenía hecha la cama, me gustaba que el elfo doméstico que trabajaba en mi casa, viniera y limpiara mi habitación. Me quité la camiseta Dracoo! Shhh que SEXY! Haha chicas sé que lo aman como yo! xD y me acosté boca arriba mirando al techo.

Granger…

Granger??...

Tenía que aclararle las cosas al día siguiente.


	3. Mas claro que el Agua

Hola, aquí les dejo el Cap3, dejen Reviews! :) Gracias.

************************

**Más Claro que el Agua y otras cosas.**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el sonido de mi reloj despertador y corrí a darme un baño, pero que lata, ella llegó primero. No pegué un ojo en toda la noche, pensando en qué decirle a Granger. Estaba tan *Ahh*-Bostecé- Cansado!., me senté justo al lado de la puerta y caí en el sueño más profundo que pude, esperen, esa era Granger la que estaba en mi sueño?.

Justo en ese instante, sentí una punzada de dolor en el pie, y en efecto, La protagonista de mi sueño también era la autora de ese dolor… Me había pateado.

-Qué no tienes un cuarto donde dormir Malfoy?- Me dijo y luego soltó una risotada.

Estaba yo tan adormilado, que no tuve tiempo de responderle si no de solo correr al baño y tirar la puerta. Tome el rápido baño de todos los días, me vestí y corrí escaleras abajo, esperando que no hubiera abandonado la sala común. Cuando llegué estaba allí sentada con un libro en sus manos, era de cubierta de cartón negro y con letras rojas y blancas decía: Twilight- Stephenie Meyer.

**Perspectiva Hermione**

Antes del desayuno, me duché y puse mi túnica, luego bajé a la sala común a seguir con mi libro, él bajó y se detuvo frente a mí, de seguro pensaba que yo no lo veía.

-Granger- dijo con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

-Qué quieres Malfoy?- le dije con rabia.

-Quiero dejarte las cosas claras…- Dijo

-A ver… y Qué cosas son esas?- Le dije

-Que no por que el Vejete de Dumbledore nos ponga juntos en todos los deberes quiere decir que vayamos a ser amigos- Terminó

-Y Quien te dijo a ti que yo quería ser tu amiga?-

-No sé, tal vez ya te hayas hecho ilusiones-

-Pues, todo lo contrario- pausa- y ahora que ya me dejaste las cosas "claras", me voy-

-Espera, quien dijo que yo había terminado?-

-No sé, ahora me dejas en paz?-

-NO- pronunció, y en un parpadeo ya lo tenía tan cerca que sentía su rápida respiración.

Estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara, percibía claramente su perfume. Me quedé muda y no sé por qué no quería que el momento se terminara… No podía acabarse.. es que era tan, Ahh Porqué este tipo siempre me deja así?

**Perspectiva Draco**

No quería que el momento terminara, y al parecer Granger tampoco, eso me hizo pronunciar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sentía su aroma su todo… Pero mi estúpido orgullo Malfoy salió a flote y me hizo alejarme de ella. Qué hice?... o mejor dicho… Porqué no lo hice antes?. Pero por la expresión de su rostro, estaba tan confundida.

-Con Permiso- me dijo fría y se fue de la sala.

Luego de 30 minutos, me pego hambrita y baje al Gran Comedor. La busqué con la mirada, pero no estaba allí, - Tan confundida la dejé?- Haré que nunca olvide lo que pasó… pero cómo Draco?... Piensa!.

Después del desayuno, Fui a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO), y estaba allí sentada al lado de la comadreja, él le hablaba y ella miraba al vacio sin contestar, estaba muy atontada. Solo cuando entró el profesor se decidió a prestar atención. Yo me senté al lado de Zabini. La clase duró más de lo suficiente para mi cerebro, pero esta vez Granger no levantó la mano para responder ninguna pregunta, por lo que creí que estaba enferma.

Cuando terminó la clase, fui a La Arena de Quiditch y me senté en una grada, pensé en ella, en lo sucedido, pensé en mi mundo y en el suyo, y me di cuenta de que antes no sabía cuánto la deseaba, miré mi reloj y habían pasado 2 horas, Ohh no!, me perdí Runas Antiguas!, y si tenía suerte, llegaría antes que Hermione a la Torre.

Corrí como nunca, luego dentro de la torre, y muy silenciosamente, tome pi pijama y me encamine al baño, y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta:

Se abrió sola y me encontré con otra Hermione. Tenía un pijama de short sumamente corto que denotaba sus hermosas piernas, con una camiseta de tirantes donde se marcaba completamente su sujetador ya que era muy ceñida, estaba hermosa y sensual.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh- y cerró la puerta de un tirón por la vergüenza.

**Perspectiva Hermione**

Estuve a punto de salir del baño, feliz, pero ese Huron tenía que estar en todas partes. Menos esta tarde que faltó a runas, pero de igual manera, que hacía allí… 15 minutos más tarde desee salir de allí, abrí la puerta para ver si aun se encontraba parado en frente de la puerta.

-si quieres ver si sigo aquí, bueno, sigo aquí- me dijo

Abri la puerta de un tirón.

-Terminaste?- acotó a su antiguo comentario.

-Si ya terminé- y sin decirnos más, subí a mi cuarto y tomé mi libro- que media hora más tarde di por terminado- bajé cuando oí ese estrépito. Haha, cuando llegué, estaba Malfoy tirado en el suelo.

-Qué te caíste de la cama?- dije riendo

-Si, pero no de la cama-

-huahua- yo seguía riendo. Subí a mi cuarto y me dormí enseguida.


	4. El Nuevo

Holaa a todos, espero les vaya gustando mi Fic.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling Escenarios y Personajes

Luke es una persona que conocí, que es muy especial para mi!!

Aquí' les dejo el Cap4! Reviews PLEASE!

*******************************************************

**El Nuevo**

A la mañana siguiente, desperté temprano, aunque era domingo. La primera salida a hogsmeade y no tenia pareja Que bien pensé sarcásticamente. Así que me vestí a la moda muggle, que es menos anticuada que la mágica. Unos shorts 35cm sobre la rodilla color blanco, con una camisa a cuadros y con mangas por los codos con un chaleco encima, y por supuesto, unas zapatillas del mismo color de mi camisa (Gris y Rosa Fuerte). Coloque una adorno de mariposa sobre mi cabeza haciendo notar mi hermoso flequillo, y una cadena de plata con un diamante rosa en forma de corazón. Me veía muy bien, para ser una simple salida a Hogsmeade, En fin, baje las escaleras y no había señales de cercanía del Hurón, así que me decidí por ir a buscar a mis mejores amigos, o a despertarlos tal vez. 

En el momento que puse mi pie en la sala comun, vi aquel monumento. Era alto, con unos bucles cobrizos que caian a su cara, tenia ropa muggle, unos shorts largos por la rodilla, sandalias playeras y una camisa de cuadros tambien arremangada en los codos. Volteo y me miro, me perdi en sus ojos azules como el mar, camino y comenzo a hablarme.

-Es..Esta es la sala comun, verdad?-

-Si, estas perdido?- Asintió

-Soy Hermione Granger, Bienvenido a Howarts-

-Yo soy Luke, vengo de Francia y estudiaba en Dumstrang-

-Bueno, tienes parientes aquí en Howarts?-

-Si, mi primo Seamus-

-Seamus Finigan?-

-Si el mismo-

-Bueno, debe estar durmiendo- pause –Y que haces aquí?-

-Mis padres tienen problemas, y bueno, mi padre vino a vivir a Londres y según el juez debo vivir con el, pero no me quejo, y tu?-

-Bueno, mis padres son muggles-

-Y por eso te molestan siempre no?-

-Si, en especial la serpiente del otro Premio anual, Draco Malfoy-

-Draco?, Draco Malfoy??-

-Si, ese mismo, lo conoces?-

-Si, éramos amigos de la infancia-

-Bueno, quieres que te lleve a mi torre para que lo veas?-

-Claro!-

De camino a mi torre, me hablo mucho de el, en serio mucho

-Y tienes hermanos?-

-Si 2, Max el mayor, Zoe la del medio y yo el bebe- reimos juntos – y tu?

-Soy hija unica-

-Bueno, que tal? Libertad??-

-Hahaha, si un poquito!- pausa, ya habiamos llegado- Ya llegamos!-

Perspectiva Draco

Bajo las escaleras en silencio para que yo "no la notara", creo que nisiquiera me vio alli al lado de mi cuarto, pase un rato leyendo antes de pensar siquiera en el desayuno. Continué leyendo hasta que oi su risita y la de otro chico que yo reconocía perfectamente. Fingí seguir leyendo mientras entraban.

-Draco?-

-Luke?-

-No te veia desde cuarto año-

-Haha, Como has estado?- dije, y justo en ese instante ella se desaparecio escaleras arriba

-Bien-

-Y que haces aquí?-

-Bueno, mis padres terminaron el divorcio, y quise venir con el a londres, ya no soportaba Dumstrang!- y se quedo mirando la escalera.

-Te gusta Granger?-

-Si amigo, es que es Hermosa-

-hahaha, quien lo diria?-

-Tienes que ayudarme!-

-Que? Estas loco?

-Porque??

-Porque Granger no tiene novio desde 4to año.!, todos se le acercan pero nunca acepta!-

-Utilizare mis encantos!-

-Bueno, intenta invitarla hoy a las Tres Escobas!-

-Hoy???-

-Si es la primera salida a Hogsmeade!-

-Esta bien, lo hare-

-hahaha- no podia parar de reir, y pensar Luke + Granger??- y a que, hahah casa te asignaron??-

-Gryffindor!-

-Hahahahah.. Tu en Gryffindor??-

-Si-

-Te va a costar la aceptación de los de 6to!- rei –Por sobre todo, la de Weasley!-

-Quien es Weasley??-

-El mejor amigo de Potter-

-Que?

-Si, y ha estado todo Howarts detrás de Granger, sin que ella se entere!- rei denuevo.

En eso aparecio ella, y me esfume.

Perspectiva Hermione

Baje de mi cuarto y me fui con Luke al Gran Comedor a desayunar, hablamos de tonterías en el camino. Cuando llegamos, Harry y Ron me miraban con desagrado.

-Harry, Ron.... El es Luke- pausa –Esta en nuestro curso y casa, es nuevo.-

-Harry Potter- y le extendio la mano

-Luke D'Hauthuille- y luke se la estrecho.

-Ron Weasley- y tambien se estrecharon las manos.

Silencio

-Bueno, Luke siéntate- dije para romper el hielo.

Lo demas fue muy divertido, tomamos Zumo de Naranja (le gusta mas que el de Calabaza), unos Huevos con tocino, y un panquesito. Cuando terminamos, fuimos al patio a entregar nuestros permisos de salida y cuando comence a caminar...

-Hermione-

-Si?-

-Quisieras tomar algo en las Tres Escobas?-

-Claro- y su cara cambio de temor a alivio.

Caminamos, Charlamos, Reimos y demas de camino a las Tres Escobas. Nos sentamos frente a una ventana y Madame Rosmerta se nos acerco.

-Que van a ordenar?-

-2 Cervezas de Mantequilla.-

5min después

-Aquí tienen chicos- dijo Madame Rosmerta

-Que es esto?-

-Te gustaran, ya lo veras!-

Lo probo y afortunadamente le encantaron, y bueno, espere a que pagara caballerosamente la cuenta que yo quise pagar, y salimos directo a Honeydukes, donde me compro una paleta que cambia de color y sabor, dependiendo de tu animo, mora, fresa, limon, chocolate y piña, el solo se comio una rana de chocolate.

Decidi comenzar a caminar.

-Hermione.... tu tienes novio??- me quede muda –Solo por curiosidad- eso me tranquilizo.

-No..- pausa –Y tu??-

-No- pauso –Y quien fue tu ultimo novio??.. si es que me lo quieres decir..-

-Ehm... seguro lo conoces...!-

-No me digas que Weasley!-

-No, porque lo dices??- pausa –El es como un Hermano para mi!-

-Nada.... no cambies el tema!-

-Viktor Krum- dije avergonzada.

-Krum??... hahahahahhahhaha- lloro de la risa.

-Gracias, no necesito que te burles-

-Perdon, no te enojes... si??- pausa (me miraba con una carita que me hacia derretirme) –Es que eres demasiado para ese CabezaHueca-

-Gracias- no podia ocultarlo, me hacia ruborizarme con cada palabra –Que tal si regresamos al castillo?-

-OK-

Me encantaba esa sencilla respuesta que daba a todas mis peticiones, era fantastica, tan sincera, tan ahhh, tan..... Ame que a todas mis preguntas dijera ese OK que me llevaba al cielo y me traía de vuelta.

Llegamos a la torre y le pedi que entrara, al fin y al cabo, tenia que cambiarme.

-Sientate alli- le dije –No tardo.-

Y cuando me movi en dirección alas escaleras me tomo por la cintura y me beso, no puedo negar que besa muy bien..... pocos segundos después me soltó y yo solo conseguí subir corriendo.

Perspectiva Luc

Haha, Lo conseguí, la BESE!..... Hahahha.... Luego salió corriendo y apareció Draco.

-Draco!!-

-Hola Luke....- Dijo como apagado

-No te vi hoy en Hogmeade-

-Fue porque hoy no salí-

-Ahhh-

-Luke, quiero dejarte algo muy claro...- pausa –Granger es mia!-

-Como lo oyes... no te le acerques!-

-Pues llegaste tarde Draco.. ya la tengo comiendo de mi mano!-

-Como te atreves??-

-A que?-

-A jugar con ella!-

-No lo hago-

-Si no te conociera lo dejaría hasta aquí-

-hahahahahha- Draco, creo que te gane esta vez!-

-La tomas como un premio??-

-Ha'-

-Pues me veras la cara!- pauso –Luke, si llegas a lastimarla o a hacerle lo que les hacer a todas tus "amiguitas" para llevarlas a tu cama.. ya veras!-

-Yo....-

Y llego Hermione, haciendo que me callara y Draco quedara con la ultima palabra.


	5. Solo Cuido de Ti

Gracias Por sus Reviews!!!.. Enserio, son lo máximo!

Reviews Pelase! 

*********************************************

Solo Cuido de Ti

-Hasta el rato Luke- Dijo Draco con rabia y yo me fui.

Perspectiva Hermione

Cuando termine de bañarme y ponerme mi tunica de la escuela para ir a el Gran Comedor. Solo podia pensar en ese beso, ese beso que me dio ese chico que en tan poco tiempo me habia vuelto loca.. Baje y nos encaminamos a tomar nuestra cena. Cuando llegamos a la entrada del Gran Comedor, me tomo del brazo:

-Hermione..- dijo preocupado

-Si?- le dije, me intrigaba y me asustaba cuando ponia la cara tan seria a veces.

-Quiero disculparme por ese beso, se que no fue muy considerado y que no debi haberlo hecho- dijo un poco cabizbajo.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes por mi- dije dejándole claro que no me importo que me haya besado sin permiso.

-Claro que si!- pausa –Bueno, al menos hazme un favor, siiii?- dijo con carita de bebe, yo solo pude asentir. –Tienes que repetir, "Luke, te perdono"-

-Luke, Te Perdono- dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ese fue el momento en el que me solto el brazo, entramos y comimos junto con Ginny, ya que Harry y Ron no estaban por alli. Cuando hubo terminado, fuimos a mi torre (yo termine primero por que no tenia mucha hambre):

-Hasta mañana Luke, sabes como llegar ya a la sala comun de Gryffindor no?-

-Sip!- dijo con carita de bebe – A que hora vengo mañana?-

-Pareces película muggle!-

-Hahahaha- Solo reia, a mi tambien me parecio gracioso asi que lo acompañe con mi risa tipica.

-Bye Herms-

-Hasta mañana Luke, buenas noches-

Y se fue caminando, solo me quedo entrar a la torre, porque hoy no tenia turno de prefecta.

Perspectiva Draco

Estaba mal, muy mal. No podia dejar de pensar en lo que el malnacido de Luke podria hacerle. Tenia que hacer algo, pero que??, no lo se.

-Piensa Malfoy!- me dije en susurro, pediria ayuda a La comadreja y el Cara Rajada...?, NO, Un Malfoy resuelve todo solo!..

Tirado en un sillon y con un libro en mis manos del que no pasaba de la primera linea de la pagina, pensaba en el beso que presencie, en el que hubiera dado la vida por ser ese estupido Gryffindor, por sentir sus rosados labios junto a los mios, no me quitaba ese pensamieno de la cabeza, hasta que sali del trance cuando ella entro por la pintura.

Estaba decidido a Hablarle, pero sin querer vio como la miraba.

-Que me ves Malfoy??- dijo molesta.

-Hermione..-

-Y ahora me dices por mi nombre?, eso es Super Nuevo!, Ha'!- dijo con rabia en su voz.

-Trato de Protegerte!-

-De que?, de ti deberia protegerme!-

-De tu noviecito!-

-Luke no es mi novio... aun!- pausa –Y ademas que te importa?-

-Por lo inocente que eres al caer en su juego.. el solo te quiere es para llevarte a su cama y después dejarte desolada!-

-No te creo!-

-Quieres evidencias?...Pues lo primero que hace es besarte sin tu consentimiento y mostrarse muy apenado luego!-

-Y tu ya lo viviste o que?- dijo riendo cruelmente.

-Porque cambias el tema?, acaso ya lo hizo?-

-Ssssss- pausa –Y yo no tengo porque contarte nada de lo que hago o no a ti!-

-Pues deberias, porque lo unico que quiere es que sufras!-

-Y desde cuando tu me Proteges... ahh?-

-Desde que empezaron las clases!-

-Bue..no.. yo mejor me voy!-

Me desespere, y me le avalance encima y la bese, nos besamos mejor dicho. Se me nublo la mente.. no se como ni cuando nos movimos hacia el sillon y estabamos alli, besándonos y acariciándonos apasionadamente, ella sin camisa y la mia estaba a punto de salir.

Mi orgullo pudo mas que yo y me hizo terminar con lo que tanto me gustaba, estar con Hermione, Me levante y fui con paso furico a mi cuarto.

Perspectiva Hermione

No recuerdo como llegamos al sillon ni me importo, desabrocho mi camisa y yo estaba apunto de terminar con la suya, cuando se levanto sin articular palabra y subio las escaleras. Tome mi camisa del piso y mientras subia, me la puse como chaleco, ya quetenia frio, pero no quise abrocharla.

No podia creer lo que era capaz de hacer Malfoy, besaba mejor que los Dioses, y lo que pude percibir de su torso era el cuerpo de las estatuas del Renacimiento muggle. Magníficamente moldeado, UN ADONIS!.

Tuve que levantarme del piso de mi cuarto porque no podia estarme tranquila, tenia que verlo antes de dormir. Camine por el pasillo a oscuras y me asome a lo lejos por su cuarto, tenia las manos en la cabeza y sudaba, ya no tenia la camisa puesta. Me vio y solo consegui comerle la boca por 2 minutos, solo queria eso, un beso de buenas noches, me levante y me fui a mi cuarto, me dormi enseguida, con el uniforme.. no tenia mas nada que hacer y me dio mucha pereza ponerme el pijama. Ademas, si seguia en su cuarto estoy segura de que me creeria una zorra.

Perspectiva Draco

Llegue a mi cuarto y me sente en el borde de la cama y pense.. Pense en lo que acababa de ocurrir, en lo que comence, en mi.. Que hacia??.. acaso sentia algo por ella?, NO.. o si???...en lo inocente que era, en su suave piel en todo.

Su cabello, sus hermosos y rosados labios, su todo, sus blancos dientes.. su piel erizada con cada caricia.. Oi un ruido y mi mirada fue al piso , se veia una sombra en mi puerta, y esta de repente se abrio.

Me encontre detallándola de abajo a arriba. Sus tacos negros clásicos muggles, sus medias hasta la rodilla, sus piernas, luego su falda ligeramente corta, su plano abomen descubierto donde mostraba tambien su hermoso ombligo y su camisa desabrochada de donde se veia claramente el sujetador negro de encaje que llevaba (que por sierto se le veia hermosísimo!).. Por ultimo su rostro lleno de ternura al verme y su hermosa melena que caia, ya que después de su baño no se preocupo por alisarlo. Cuando volvi a mirarla a la cara, corrio hacia mi y me comio la boca, no sabia que ella besaba tan bien, bueno, al menos era lo que menos recordaba de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Luego se fue de alli, imagino que fue un gesto de buenas noches que hizo que durmiera como un bebe.


	6. Te Odio Malfoy

Holaa a todoss!, quiero agradecer las pocas reviews que tengo.. Anímense, y comente que les parecio el cap, o que quieren que ocurra!!

Besos

*****************************************************

Te Odio Malfoy

A la mañana siguiente, el estupido despertador me levanto de la cama de un susto y la vi, ella estaba recostada en el marco de mi puerta mirándome con ternura, no se por que pero por el sueño y lo demas solo pronuncie:

-Que haces aquí Granger?-

-Ahora si soy Granger??- Bufo y se fue molesta.

La segui por el pasillo con paso rapido, pero sin pisarle los tobillos, Se volteo y con cara triste me pregunto:

-Que acaso anoche no sentiste nada??- pausa –Ahh??, Dime Malfoy!-

-No- Dije tranquilo –Solo lo hice porque anoche Pansy Tenia que estudiar, y no llego asi que...- No quise mentirle tan descaradamente, pero ella no se enteraria por mis labios que la amaba, o no todavía.

-Te Odio Malfoy!, ojala mañana murieras o ahora mismo, asi no tendría que soportarte, no tendría que vivir con esta carga, no tendría que verte la cara jamas, estarias sepultado en algun cementerio... y...- dijo llorando, y me di cuenta que con cada segundo, ella se pegaba a la pared y se hiba deslizando hasta llegar al suelo abrazando sus rodillas.

*TOC TOC* se oia de lejos

-Ha de ser tu noviecito.. no lo hagas esperar.. SANGRE SUCIA.. creo que es de mala educacion hacer esperar!- le dije tratando de sonar Frio, ella no contesto, se levanto y salio de la pintura.

Perspectiva Hermione

Me seque las lagrimas, y sali a recibir a Luke, Nunca Pense en lo frio que podia llegar a ser Malfoy, sabia que lo era, pero después de lo de anoche, esto fue muy inesperado y me agarro de golpe. Y ademas, lo de anoche no se lo crei : Como hiba a ser ese niño tan atractivo y lindo con migo un Pervertido Sexual??.

-Hermione- pausa –Estas bien?- Me pregunto Luke angustiado por mi rostro.

-No, no estoy bien.. por favor, me puedes esperar en el Gran Comedor, Tengo que hablar con Ginny- dije tratando de no llorar.

-Ok- pausa –La vi al salir de La Sala Comun-

-Gracias Luke!-

Camine toda la distancia que habia entre mi torre y la Sala Comun de Gryffindor, mas bien, corri hacia alla dejando al pobre Luke solo, me dio tanta lastima que... bueno, pero tenia mucha importancia hablar con Ginny!. Y al fin llegue a la sala.

-Ginny!- dije casi sin voz.

-Mione que te paso?- dijo preocupada.

Le explique lo que paso anoche y lo de esta mañana, y no podia dejar de llorar, que suerte que Harry y Ron no aparecieron por alli, porque hubiera tenido que contarles sobre mi aventura con Malfoy, y eso para ellos seria imperdonable.. Yo mas el que según ellos era un Mortifago.. Yo nunca les creo, ademas, ni siquiera tenia la marca tenebrosa. Me acompaño al Gran Comedor, pero yo no tenia nada de Hambre.

-Vamos Mione.. tienes que comer algo- dijo Ginny.

-No tengo Hambre, ni ganas de comer Obligada Ginny, disculpame-

-Disculpame nada, toma un pastelillo y un poco de jugo!-

Tuve que hacerlo, sabia que Ginny podia ser peor que la Señora Weasley cuando se enojaba, por eso siempre conseguia sus propósitos. Me comence a dar cuenta de que Luke se habia apuntado a las mismas clases que yo, y que le agradaba sentarse conmigo en cada clase, me pregunto varias veces por mi animo hoy. Después del almuerzo se nos hizo muy muy tarde ycorrimos a Pociones, por supuesto, el Profesor Snape aprovecho la ocasión para tomarme como conejillo de indias y para bajarle 20 puntos a cada uno.. es decir 40 puntos menos a Gryffindor.. no podia ser peor.

-A ver Granger, que hay en este Caldero?- Dijo con rabia el Profesor.

-Filtro Amoroso, Profesor- dije con un hilo de voz.

-Y que se percibe??-

-Todos y cada uno de los que estamos en este salon percibimos aromas diferentes- dije

-Y que percibe usted?-

-Roble, Menta, Lluvia, Humedad... Chocolate caliente y Ropa Costosa y nueva-

-Hey.. Parece que La señorita Granger sufre por el Principe de Slytherin!- y todos se rieron de mi, no me importo.. no tenia cabeza para pensar en burlas ni como contraatacarlas.

No hable en toda la tarde, y me encanto que Luke respetara un poco mi voto de silencio automatico... Al final de la tarde le pedi a Luke que me acompañara a la torre, ya que Ginny aun no salia de clases, el era mi amigo, a mi parecer.. y dijo como a todo 'OK'.

-Luke, por favor, quedate un rato mas conmigo alla adentro si?

Solo asintió. Entramos por la pintura y nos sentamos en unode los sillones, ese que da a la ventana, y me acurruque en su torso, necesitaba el calor de un amigo, y el era ese que estuvo todo el dia conmigo.. Vimos el atardecer.. fue impresionante!..

-Hermione.. me vas a decir que paso con tigo esta mañana?-

-Malfoy.. –

-Te hizo algo?.. te agredio??-

-Verbalmente si, me dijo algo muy feo-

-No le hagas caso.. sabes que...- y El malnacido de Malfoy aparecio desde atrás interrumpiendo a Luke.

-Que linda parejita!- dijo con furia

-Draco podemos hablar a solas?-

-Como gustes!-

-Mione, ya vuelvo!-

Perspectiva Draco

La vi tan mal, pero tenia que arruinarle el momento a Luke a como diera lugar... Llegamos a mi cuarto, y el que se hace pasar por amigo de MI Hermione comenzo a hablar.

-Podrias dejar de hacer eso?-

-Hacer que?- le pregunte

-Lastimarla.. Interrumpir.. la viste ya?-

-Ver que?-

-Te gusta verla asi? Destrozada??-

-NO-

-Bueno y porque lo haces?, no ves que asi no se puede poner la cosa caliente??-

-Lo sabia-

-Que?.. que aun la quiero en mi cama??.. CLARO!-

-Si-

-Que sientes por ella Draco?-

-La amo!-

-Bueno entonces la dejo en tus manos.. porque conoci a otra que me tiene.. uffff!-

-Quien?-

-Pansy Parkinson-

-NO, o Zabini te matara!-  
-Quien carajo es Zabini y porque coño me va a matar?-

-Su Novio Secreto!-

-Ahhh- pausa –Mejor me voy, no quiero hacer a mi cita esperar!-

-Otra?-

-Si, Astoria Greengrass!-

-Te gustan las serpientes verdad?-

-SII, son las mas ardientes!-

Bajamos, y Luke se despidio de ambos... yo tenia que subir a terminar un deber.. pero mi corazon pudo conmigo y me obligo a decir:

-Lo Lamento tanto Hermione-

-Que?-

-Que lamento haberte mentido.. yo no hiba a verme con Pansy, solo que.. bueno, es mentira..-

-Eso es lo unico que sale de tu Boca, mentiras!- dijo a punto de llorar.

-NO-

-Claro que si-

-Quieres ver que mas sale de mi boca?-

-Muestrame, a ver!-

La tome del rostro y comence a besarla apasionadamente.. ella me correspondio, y eso me asusto un poso, ella no besaba del todo mal, y yo .. por dios, solo Zeus y mi experiencia lo saben.. Luego de 5 minutos nos separamos. Yo respiraba agitadamente.

-Ves que de mi boca no solo salen mentiras?-

-Oh, Ya veo!-

-Bueno, y que te parece?-

-Fantastico-

La tome en brazos y subimos a mi cuarto, entre besos y caricias, la detuve en la puerta de este. La baje y la bese de nuevo.

-Quieres entrar?- Pregunte.. ella no contesto ni hizo nada, solo respiraba agitadamente igual que yo.

-Responde Hermione- pausa –Si o NO?-

-NO-

-Te obligo?- dije picaron. –Te Amo..Hermione-

-Yo.. puedo entrar sola.. no tienes que obligarme!- Lo tome como un 'Yo tambien te Amo'

Entramos y ella se apoyo en la pared, yo me coloque en frente. Comence a besarla, recorrisu cuello de arriba abajo besando su clavicula, luego subi y bese su boca, le desabroche la camisa poco a poco mientras ella hacia lo mismo con la mia.. Luego, comence a acariciar su pierna por debajo de la falda, y senti como su piel se erizaba.... la tome fácilmente por la espalda y la acoste en mi cama, tenia que deshacerme de esa fastidiosa falda.. y oi sus ligeros gemidos.

-Estas bien?.. quieres seguir?- Le dije.. no queria hacer nada que ella no quisiera.

-Crees que te voy a dejar pasar al siguiente nivel Draco Malfoy?- me dijo divertida. Y se fue, recogio sus cosas, y cerro la puerta de un tiron, me dejo helado y con ganas de mas.


	7. Adios Granger

**Hola!, Aquí les dejo el 7Cap!, Reviews Please!!.**

******************************************

**Adios Granger.**

_-Crees que te voy a dejar pasar al siguiente nivel Draco Malfoy?- me dijo divertida. Y se fue, recogio sus cosas, y cerro la puerta de un tiron, me dejo helado y con ganas de mas_.

**P. Hermione**

No puedo creer que sea tan bueno. Lo deje Helado.. Pero es que si me quedaba alli, pasaria algo que no quiero que pase, o por lo menos no todavía, se nota que tiene la suficiente experiencia, pero NO, ni siquiera estábamos en una relación.. Aun recuerdo su expresión de desconcierto cuando le dije aquella frase!.. hahah, pero ahora no importaba. Los dias pasaron, y bueno, no ocurria nada, no me miraba ni me hablaba, era como un voto de silencio, quise usar legeremancia para ver que pensaba, pero a mi desgracia, tenia una habilidad inata para la oclumancia!, bueno, después del segundo dia, no se me ocurrio mas nada que hacerle lo mismo, no se porque pero me dolia hacerlo, no queria.. Aunque me gustaba darle una cucharada de su propio Chocolate, que para mi era.. Uff Sabrosísimo!... Bueno, yo continue con mis reuniones de prefectos, y decidi copmenzar la segunda parte de mi libro (mis padres lo enviaron desde Londres), "Luna Nueva", la continuación de mi novela vampirica, yo estaba total y rotundamente Enamorada de Edward Cullen!, como deseaba ser Isabella Swan en algunos momentos, y sentir lo que ella describe. Termine el Libro en 2 dias, ya que no tenia mas distracciones.. Harry estaba ocupado con Ginny y ella con el, Ron.. por dios, Ronald Weasley solo practica Quiditch cuando no esta comiendo o quejándose por su tarea!, Y estaba sola...

Paso tan rapida esa semana.. Que sin darme cuenta, ya era Domingo por la mañana.., me levante porque quise, ya que no tenia deberes pendientes ni nada por el estilo, no tenia citas, ya que por arte de magia, mi cita del domingo pasado ya tenia cita y era nada mas y nada menos que Astoria Greengrass, y bueno, me pare porque no LO SE!, A duras penas, entre al baño y me lave la cara con mi jabon especial muggle anti acne y un poco de pocion de madame Pomfrey que ayudo, a si nunca tenia acne en ninguna parte de mi cara.. hey.. ah, se me olvidaba que a veces soy un poco narcisista., Me coloque los lentes de contacto, ahora debia usarlos o usar gafas.. si preferia los de contacto muggle, y divise una nota de color rosa chillon colocada en el espejo:

-

Hermione Granger:

Deseo que me consedas una tarde de apacible compañía en esta bella mañana directo a Hogsmade.

P.S. Todo el dia!, no lo olvides.. sin trampas.

DM

-

Dios, porque siempre era tan misterioso?, Solo de Malfoy se trataba, por su letra y por sus iniciales. Decidi no hacerlo esperar mas, y bañarme. Me coloque una falda un poco mas alta que la del uniforme escolar de Howarts, una camisa muy ceñida color rosa palido, cuello tortuga y manga corta, unas zapatillas color negro con un lazo del mismo color (adorno), y me coloque un collar que se asemejaba a perlas negras divididas por cuentas negras mas pequeñas, y unos zarcillosa que hacian juego. Me deje el cabello rizado, pero use un hechizo antifrizz, y una ligera capa de maquillaje. Camine a mi cuarto siguiendo un sendero hecho con petalos de lirio multicolor. Me parecio divertido, deje mis cosas en la mesita de noche, y divise una rosa roja sobre mi cama y tenia una nota.

-

Baja Ahora mismo, es una Orden!

DM

-

Corri por el pasillo, directo a la escalera. Cada vez que pisaba un escalon, un rayo de luz parecido a un arcoiris, ilumiba el mismo escalon que habia pisado, cuando llegue abajo, se ilumino toda la sala, y esta estaba llena de cualquier cantidad de especies diferentes de flores, Orquídeas, Rosas, Girasoles, Margaritas, Lirios, y Draco en el centro.

-Para ti Preciosa!- Dijo en voz alta. Se hallaba hermoso, con atuendo muggle que destacaba mucho su figura!. No Halle otro detalle mas que brincarle encima y besarlo, es que era tan hermoso y tan tipico de el, gastar tanto dinero.. si me podia conmover solo con la nota!.

-Quieresserminovia?- No entendi nada!

-QUE?-

-Que-si-quie-res-ser-mi-novia?- dijo lento para que yo entendiera mejor.

-SI!- Conteste, y nos besamos denuevo.

**P. Draco**

Me levante temprano, o mejor dicho, mas temprano que ella. Llame a dos elfos domesticos de mi casa, sin ellos, solo hubiera sido yo con una paca de ropa nueva, pero ellos son mas románticos cuando se les ordena, espero que Hermione nunca se entere de que ellos me ayudaron, ella ama y responde por los Elfos!. Bueno, resumiendo, me beso.. ta ta tah, todos felices.

-Ven!- le dije y la tome del brazo. Salimos de la torre y caminamos hasta un pasillo que estaba un poco concurrido, y me eleve un poco, ya que me levante sobre un banco que se encontraba en el pasillo.

-Oigan todos!- dije, y espere un rato a que todos voltearan – Hermione Jean Granger, Cursante del 6to año de Educacion Magica, Y Perteneciente a Gryffindor, Y Draco Malfoy, Del mismo año y Principe de Slytherin Salen Oficialmente!!- Dije, y para mi sorpresa, Hermione me Habia abrazdo y besado frente a todos!. Esta vez ella me halo de vuelta a la torre.

-Draco..-

-Si Mione?-

-Que le diras a tus padres?-

-Al CARAJO con mis padres, no pueden doctrinarme toda la vida Mione, yo hare lo que un Malfoy Haria...-

-Y eso que es?-

-Lo que me de la Gana!- pausa, vi su cara que se tornaba triste- Es decir, Estar con la persona que mas amo en el mundo entero, Mágico o Muggle.

-Y esa es..-

-Hermione Granger!- Ella sonrio, y yo solo queria eso, me tomo el rostro y me dio el beso que espere toda la vida.

La arrastre de la mano hacia el Gran Comedor, en el camino hablamos, nos besamos, pensamos en silencio, meditamos sobre que dirian nuestros amigos.. y demas, en la entrada senti las miradas de el cara rajada y la comadreja como puñales en el corazo, era cargadas con tanta rabia como la que tiene mi Padre por Los Mestizos.

Ella me beso la mejilla y se fue a su mesa.

**P. Hermione**

En mi mesa, solo sentia las horribles miradas de decepcion de Harry y Ron, y no se porque!

-Felicidades Herms!- Dijo Ginny, al parecer oyo a Draco en el Pasillo.

-Si, "Felicidades" ¡- Dijo Ron molesto + sarcástico y se fue cabizbajo.

- Que le pasa??- dije consternada

-No sabemos, verdad Harry?- Dijo Ginny no muy convincente.

- *COF COF*.. No, *COF*, no sabemos – Dijo Harry, quien casi se ahogaba con ese Zumo de Calabaza.

-Que se traen Ustedes!?, Yo se muy bien que aquí pasa algo!-

-Bueno.. Es quee...- Comenzo Harry, Pero Ginny no tardo en interrumpirlo.

-Le gustas aRon desde 1er Año!-

-Que?-

-A si es!, si no quieres creerlo.. bueno, alla tu!- dijo Harry –Y si no les molesta, voy a verlo.-

-Dile que necesito hablar con el, que es imperativo una charla de hermanos!-

-NO SOY UNA LECHUZA!-

Me sente frente a Ginny, Tratando de entender lo que acababa de oir. No podia ser, si todos lo sabian porque carajonadie me lo dijo.. Hubo un tiempo en el que SI, me interesaba por Ron de esa manera emocional, y no fue hace mucho, como poco las ultimas vacaciones en la madriguera me interese demasiado en el, y no se porque nunca me dijo nada, yo hubiera sido su novia gustosamente, pero ahora.. todo empeoraba, AMABA a Draco, y no podia dejarlo solo porque me odiara Ron... Yo no tengo la culpa de que el alla sido tan lento como para pedirme que fuera su novia!.

-Ginny... Porque nunca me lo dijeron- dije comenzando a llorar

-Hermione.. Acaso nunca te diste cuenta de todas las indiretas del verano pasado?-

-Noo, o si?.. ahí Ginny, que voy a hacer?-

-El Pensaba animarse a invitarte hoy a Hogsmeade!-

-Dios, Ginny, eres mi mejor amiga, pero, esono me ayuda..-

-Yo me largo..-

-Ginny, no te.. vayas- dije, pero ya era tarde.

Corri, sin desayunar, hacia la mesa de Slytherin, ya nada me importaba, le dije a Draco que me esperara, que ya venia., Sali del Gran Comedor, y a lo lejos, divise a Harry y a su lado una tumusa cabizbaja del color de las Zanahorias que me daba una tristeza enorme!. Me les acerque caminando rapido y me Coloque frente a ron, y mirándolo a los ojos tratando de no llorar..

-Ron.. Tenemos que hablar!-

-No tienes ya quien te haga compañía Hermione?-

-Necesito hablar contigo!-

-Yo NO quiero hablar contigo!-

-Bueno, escucharas Ronald, porque yo si tengo cosas que decirte!- Le dije con autoridad. Lo hale hasta mi torre y alli, lo hice sentarse en un sillon y yome sente en el de enfrente.

-Ron...-

-Que Hermione?, Que quieres de mi?, no te basta con lastimarme?-

-Ron.. yo no quise..- Llore, ya no podia contenerme.

-Si, si.. Tu nunca quieres lastimarme, y siempre lo consigues...!-

-Ron... Nos debemos esta conversación desde 4to Año..-

-Nos debemos?-

-....- segui llorando.

-Tu, fuiste mi amor imposible Hermione, que según mis Amigos, no seria tan imposible HOY.. pero, tu estas con Malfoy y que mas podemos hacer?-

-...-

-Sabes que Hermione?... Se suponia que tu hablarias no yo, asi que olvidate de mi.., borra esos gratos recuerdos que tuvimos como casi hermanos, borrame de tu ser, y de ti.. porque yo lo acabo de hacer aquí frente a ti!-

-Ron, pero.. si tu eres como un hermano para mi!-

-Fui como un hermano para ti!- dijo con dolor –Adios Granger!- dijo, y me dolio mas que una puñalada en el corazon, mas que cortar mi alma en trocitos con una tijera.. fue peor que.. wow, no podia describirlo!, estaba tan atontada, llorando fuerte y a todo pulmon, llorando por piedad y por clemencia, llorando por un perdon.. llorando por Ron.

Mire a travez de la pintura y encontre a Luna, le pedi que buscara a Draco y le dijera que cancelara la cita a Hogsmeade, y que si queria saber mis razones, que viniera a la torre, Total, se enteraria que me habia dolido por mi boca que por la de los demas!

**P. Draco**

Llego una amiga de Mione, Luna Lovegood, y me dio un recado, asi que sali corriendo a la torre, Llegue y estaba acurrucada en un sillon, en posición fetal, llorando y maldiciéndose a si misma.

-Mione, que paso?-

-Drac..co!- grito sollozando..

-Dime, que paso Preciosa?- pausa – Que te hicieron?-

-Nada.. todo lo hice yo!-

-Que?-

-Ron...- pausa –Al parecer me amo por años y no me di cuenta.. y ahora me odia, no quiere ni verme, y me dijo que me olvidara de el para siempre..- Lloraba a grifo abierto.

-Yo pense que lo sabias!-

Lloro abrazada a mi.

-Y quise arreglarlo, y hablar con el, pero.. no quiso perdonarme!- Seguia lorando...- Drac..co.. El es como el hermano que nunca tuve, al igual que Harry.. pero ahora esa amistad de años se arruino!!-

..... Solo Lloraba......

-Claith- llame al Elfo domestico que me ayudo esta mañana- trae un chocolate caliente para la señorita, y "una rosa roja"- Lo ultimo lo susurre tratando de que Hermione no me Escuchara.

5min mas tarde.

-Aquí tiene amo- y me entrego todo. Escondi la rosa.

-Toma Preciosa!- le dije dándole el chocolate caliente..- Y espero que esto sirva de algo, para alegrar tu corazon!- y le di la rosa roja.


	8. Soy tu Novia Draco

**HOLA!!**

Gracias, estoy feliz porque a duras penas llegamos a la 10cima Review!..

Chicas: a las que les gustaba Luke.. Bueno, lean el cap para entender.. SORRY!

********************************************************

Soy Tu Novia Draco

_-Toma Preciosa!- le dije dándole el chocolate caliente..- Y espero que esto sirva de algo, para alegrar tu corazon!- y le di la rosa roja._

P. Hermione

Después de tanto llorar, me sentia mejor, y con mi nuevo novio consolándome en cuerpo y espiritu, todo mejoraba.. La rosa, El Chocolate caliente, me animo a salir de esas cuatro paredes que me aprisionaban, y me digne a acompañar a Draco, era nuestro primer dia, y según el, habia que celebrar que yo estuviera con el, no a mi favor si no al de el, como un triunfo.. dios, estos hombres de ahora, hacen todo para no nombrar a una salida como una cita... En Hogsmeade nos encontramos con un nuevo restaurant para parejas, un poco como el salon de Madame Pumppie, pero habia comida y el ambiente no destilaba miel ni rosas, solo un lugar para pasarlo bien. Su nombre? :"A Little Bit Of London".

Se acerco el mesero, un mesero de cabello rubio, liso y de tes semi bronceada, con un aire fenomenal, y el uniforme vinotinto le venia muy bien. Era atractivo, sexy y un poco desconcertante.

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward y los atendere esta noche, diganme que desean?- me miro y de inmediato me guiño el ojo. Draco lo noto, y se puso tenso.

-Pide tu Preciosa- Dijo tratando de que el guapo mesero captara que venia con el.

-Bueno..- Mire el menu- Traenos 2 Hamburguesas con queso y vegetales con 2 Sodas de Limon y 2 Brownies con Helado encima para el postre- Termine mientras el chico terminaba de escribirlo.

-Okey, vendran en un momento-

-Draco.. Tu eres un poquito celoso verdad?-

-Si, con lo que es mio, y bueno..-

-Soy tu novia Draco, jamas te engañaria de esa forma-

-Te Creo Preciosa!-

-Eso espero-

**5min**

-Aquí estan, el postre lo traere cuando finalicen con sus platos- Dijo con aire diplomático, era muy atractivo el chico, pero por dios, que estaba pensando, yo estaba con DRACO!, y vaya que se le notaba que estaba celoso.

-Que rayos es esto?- Dijo Draco.

-Son Hamburguesas... El menu tiene solo comida muggle, asi que pedi lo que ordeno en Londres cuando mis padres me sacan a comer a lugares normales, los adolescentes como nosotros, comen en lugares como estos, de comida rapida- Dije paciente, tratando de explicarle.

-Bueno, no pasabas vacaciones en casa de La comadreja?-

-Si, y por favor, en mi presencia no le digas asi!, si mi Huroncito?, o quieres tu inventar tu sobrenombre?-

-Esta bien con Draco!, eso de sobrenombres solo lo uso yo, y no uso diminutivos, por ejemplo el tuyo es P R E C I O S A-

-Amm, bueno, vamos a comer.. Tomalo como un emparedado asi..- y le mostre como.. el se mancho un poco el labio con mostaza, yo solo lo limpie con un tierno beso en el lugar derramado.

-Te gustaron?- Le pregunte.

-Deliciosas para ser muggles!- tomo un poco de la bebida casi transparente _ Que es esto? .. sabe exquisito!-

-Soda de Limon, en Londres le dicen Sprite-

-Ammm..-

**5min**

-Bueno, aquí estan sus Brownies-

-Gracias- Dije amablemente, era como que las palabras salian de mi boca sin pensarlo, seria que ese guapo camarero era hijo de una Veela?.. Bueno, le reste importancia y mire al extrañado Draco, que miraba el pastel de Chocolate consternado.

-Es un trozo de Pastel de C H O C O L A T E, con Helado de Vainilla arriba y sirup de cereza!- El me miro, y con la cucharita probo un poco, su cara se ilumino completamente, era hermoso cuando pasaba eso, cuando se asombraba de nada con lacomida muggle, y con esos artefactos.

-Esta DELICIOSO!-

-Deberias probar los mios, son exquisitos.. a menos que se me quemen en el Horno..-

-Que es un Horno?-

-Te lo explicare un dia que vayas a mi casa en Londres, y los cocinare para que los pruebes!-

-Espero que sea pronto! Hahaha-

Terminamos, y el pago, y como sospeche, no le dio ni medio galeon de propina al pobre y sensual camarero, cuando devolvió el restante dinero, me dio un papel, con su numero telefonico y una dirección de su casa en Londres. Se llamaba Nicholas. Hahaha, a Draco le hervia la sangre, yo lo guarde, tal ves podriamos ser amigos.

Salimos de alli, y llegamos por un pasillo largo a un pequeño jardín con cercas color blanco, parecia una casa americana. Tenia un pasto verde hermoso y uniforme, se veia el lago negro completamente y en lo alto, el castillo.. quedaba poco para el atardecer asi que nos sentamos a verlo, muy serca el uno del otro, abrazados, y nos besábamos de vez en cuando... Pensaba en todo, daba gracias al cielo por tener a Draco cerca mio, por tener una vida plena, por tenerlo.. pero pedia por favor que me devolvieran a mi amigo, a mi hermano.. a Ronald Weasley... Yo sola no podria vivir, y si Harry estaba de su lado, y no era razonable.. lo perderia a el tambien.. Debatiendo en mi mente, no pude mas que Morfeo, quien me llevo lejos a la tierra de los sueños.

P. Draco

Luego de que me explico que C A R A J O estabamos comiendo, La lleve a mi prado.. Ese trozo de terreno que mi madre me regalo el dia que entre a Howarts hace ya seis años, estaba como siempre, mantenido, verde y con las flores preferidas de mi madre.. Los Narcisos. Nos comiamos de vez en cuando la boca.. la legeremancia no me funcionaba, no podia leerle la mente, al parecer era una muy buena oclumante. Hoy, comenzaba a vivir el verdadero Draco Malfoy.. Ese que nunca dejaba atrás a lo mas importante, su amor y sus sentimientos.. no el Draco Malfoy adoctrinado para seguir el mal.. no, yo renaci esa tarde.. Dándole vueltas a ese pensamiento, note al salir del trance que eran las 7, ya habia anochecido y Hermione yacia dormida en mi pecho. La tome en Brazos y la lleve asi hasta la torre, envidio mi fuerza y mi fisico, sin el.. como hubiera podido cargar y correr con 45 kilos encima?, bueno en fin.. la deje en su cama y me sente en el sillon contiguo a lu cama a leer un poco su nueva novela "Luna Nueva" decia la portada.. Ya no tenia suficiente con Twilight??..

Bueno, dieron las siete treinta y faltaba media hora para su turno de prefecta.

-Preciosa?- y murmure de nuevo antes de moverla del brazo –Preciosa?-

-Que..Que??, Donde Estoy?-

-Te quedaste dormida y te traje en Brazos desde mi prado..-

-Es tuyo el campo?-

-P R A D O!-

-Bueno, y se puede saber porque me despertaste?-

-Por tu turno de Prefecta Seañorita-

-Amm, bueno..- pausa –Gracias Draco- Y deposito un beso en mis labios.

-El cielo, La tierra y la Luna Por ti!-

P. Hermione

Con ese comentario, me reincorpore y tome mi uniforme, corri al baño y me cambie de ropa. Sali del baño y busque a Draco, quien me convencio de que acompañarlo hasta el Gran Comedor no tomaria tanto tiempo, pero era mentira, me tomo 5 minutos del tiempo requerido para el turno de Prefecta. No tenia nada que hacer ese dia.. Solo caminar por los pasillos y guiar a los de primer año directo a sus casas si estuvieran fuera de la sala comun a la hora del toque de queda. Cuando hube terminado, me dirije en busca de Ginny, la encontre fuera de la sala comun con Harry, besándose en un pasillo vacio, Harry al verme se fue.. Y me preguntaba si era por lo de Ron.

-Ginny!-

-Hermione..-

-Tu tambien estas *Sniff Sniff*.. molesta?-

-No, pero.. estuvimos buscandote toda la tarde!.. Harry y yo Pensamos que serias tu que huías de nosotros!-

-Como huiria de mis mejores amigos?, ahh Ginny?- pausa – Y ahora menos, que se dignaron a hacerse pareja!-

-Psst, cuidadito con lo que dice Joven!-

-Bueno Ginny.. Yo no quise lastimar a tu hermano!, yo solo.. ahh Ginny.. Yo estuve enamorada de el todo el verano pasado en tu casa!-

-Si, lo se.. Yo varias veces le dije que te invitara a salir, pero.. el no se animaba Herms..-

-Y ahora me odia!..-

-Harry me dijo que paso toda la tarde metido en su cuarto, no llorando, pero a punto de hacerlo!-

-Siento tanto lastimarlo Ginny!-

-Y donde se supone que estabas en la tarde?-

-Bueno, estaba con Draco, fuimos a comer y luego.. Fuimos a un pequeño prado como el de mi libro Ginny, y alli, me quede dormida.. el me trajo en brazos al castillo!-

-Awww, que lindo!-

-Si, fue .. ahh Hermoso!-

-Bueno, sera mejor que regresemos a nuestras torres!, te acompaño?-

-No, tranquila, después tendrías que devolverte sola!-

-Bueno, que duermas bien!-

-Bye- pausa –Dile a Harry que Lo quiero, y cuentale que no me escapaba de uds!-

Camine hasta la torre y de las sombras, salio Luke, que me asusto y di un salto horrible!

-Ahora no saludas a los que se consideran tus amigos.. ya veo porque Weasley se paso la tarde Deprimido!-

-Hola Luke-

-Hola Herms- me miraba como pervertido y con ganas de algo que yo no le daria jamas!

-Y eso, después de tanto llorar ahora andas con Malfoy?

-Ahora si es Malfoy?-

-Si-

-Y a tu Pregunta, te doy un rotundo: NO TE INTERESA!- pausa –Si no te molesta, tengo que entrar!-

-NO- se acerco peligrosamente a mi, tratando de besarme, me acorralo y tiro de mi camisa fuertemente para deshacerce de ella.

-Dejame entrar!-

-Si no que?-

-Si no Te M A T O!- Dijo mi salvador, mi principe, mi caballero de armadura, mi novio!. Apuntándolo con su varita.

-Esto no termina aquí Hermione!-

Salio corriendo por el pasillo.

-D R A C O!-

-Preciosa, te parece mejor si mañana sacas tu varita de la torre?, es que sirve para defenderse por si no sabias!-

- HA HA HA, muy gracioso- dije sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, ven entra.. aquí hace frio!-

Entramos y yo fui ammi cuarto, me puse el pijama y me acoste boca arriba, no podia dormir. Decidi ir al cuarto de Draco, porque estaba muerta de miedo, y necesitaba de el!.

-*TOC TOC*- toque la puerta

-Pase- Yo entre. El se encontraba recostado en la cama, sin camiseta y leyendo un libro.

-Draco..-

-Que paso Preciosa?-

-No puedo Dormir..-

-Porque? No tienes sueño?-

-No es eso... Tengo miedo!-

-De ese hijo de puta?-

-Si, y de perderte, morir,y quedar loca si no te tengo a mi lado!-

-Quieres?- me pregunto señalando la cama- No lo malinterpretes!-

-Claro, me encantaria dormir aquí!- Corri y me acoste a su lado, el cerro su libro y tambien se acurruco a mi lado.

-Buenas Noches Preciosa!- pausa –Sueña conmigo, poruqe yo siempre sueño contigo!-

-Buenas noches mi Principe de La Armadura, mi salvador.. **Mi Draco**!-


	9. Una Pesadilla

**Hi!..**

**Bueno, ya vieron el lado oscuro de Luke!.. Comenten si quieren que vaya a un sanatorio mental, o simplemente que el desmienta lo que dijo Mione!!..**

Les advierto, necesito alimentarme de reviews para continuar el Fic.. asi que comenten!.

********************************************************

Una Pesadilla

_-Buenas noches mi Principe de La Armadura, mi salvador.. __**Mi Draco**__!-_

P. Draco

No podia creer que Hermione Granger estuviera durmiendo abrazada a mi torso, en M I C A M A, y que durmiera como un bebe. Solo vino hace pocas horas a mi cuarto, y durmió aquí por miedo a perderme!.. Dios, era el cielo, después de tratarla mal, tantos años haciendola sentir pure de tomates, ahora todo era color rosa.. menos el incidente de Luke.. Ese malnacido, marica e hijo de puta trato de acosarla.. a ella, a **Mi Mione**... Era capaz de lanzarle una maldición asecina a ese TIPEJO!...

No queria dormirme, porque quizas Hermione fuera un sueño, o fuera mentira que me amaba y que estamos juntos. Y.. si en realidad alguien me golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza y yo sueño cosas mientras estoy en coma??.. Bueno, de cualquier manera tenia que dormir *Ahhh* -Bostece- mañana sera un.... Gran Dia....

Pase la noche mentre dormido y despierto, no podia dormir tranquilo con la duda de si esto era un maldito sueño, solo queria estar cerca de ella, de mi sueño de mi Hermosa Pesadilla.

A media noche, cuando aun estaba despierto, se levanto de golpe, agitada y respiraba cortadamente:

-Que pasa Preciosa?-

-Una pesadilla, fue horrible!- Yo la abrace y trate de que se calmara, toque un vaso vacio con la varita *Aguamenti* y este se lleno de agua cristalina.

-Toma Princesa!-

-Gracias Draco..-

-Mañana me explicaras que soñaste!-

-Esta bien, buenas noches-

Amanecio y el sol nos daba justo en la cara, asi que con mi varita y lentamente, movi la cortina sin hablar, tratando de que Mione no se despertara, pero fueen vano, porque se acurruco mas en mi pecho.

-Draco-

-Dime Mione- dije cariñoso y en voz baja.

-Esto es un sueño?- pausa –Porque si lo es, no quiero despertar!-

-Yo tampoco querria despertar Princesa!-

-Esperaba que dijeras eso mi Principito!- me dijo, no me importo el diminutivo.

-Ah si??-

-S I- cuando lo dijo me levante de un tiron, se hacia tarde para hablar con McGonagall. –No te vayas- termino.

-Porque?.. se esta haciendo tarde!-

-Porque aun tengo miedo-

-Quieres que te acompañe a hablar con McGonagall?-

-Si por favor- Y me abrazo.

La lleve abrazada a su cuarto y ella tomo su ropa para ir a bañarse, la acompañe y espere afuera, cuando salio, era mi turno de ocuparlo, y ella me espero atenta afuera. Sali y nos encaminamos a la oficina de la Sub-Directora y a cargo de Gryffindor. Cuando entramos a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, no nos percatamos de que todavía estabamos agarrados de manos.

-Profesora- dijo Mione

-Digame Granger.. M A L F O Y?- dijo estupefacta – ustedes estan juntos?-

-Si. Profesora- Dijo Mione

-Ahora que me lo aclaran, gracias, aunque esto que veo, si no lo hubiera visto, no lo creeria!- pausa –Diganme que desean?-

-Queremos denunciar algo que paso anoche-

-Ahamm-

-Bueno profesora, cuando venia de mi turno de prefecta,frente a mi torre me tope con Luke, quien me acorralo y queria hacer algo conmigo, ya sabra usted que... y de no ser por Draco, hubiera ocurrido algo siniestro!-

-Luke?.. Luke??, el nuevo Gryffindor?-

-Ese mismo -dije interviniendo por primera vez.

-Y profesora, no sabe el miedo que me da ese chico-

-Y no sabemos hasta donde era capaz de llegar-

-Bueno, tomare medidas-

-Cada chica de la escuela se lo agradecera profesora!-

-Bueno, ya pueden retirarse- y eso hicimos.

Yo me separe de Mione, tenia que hablar con Zabini.

Llegue a mi antigua sala comun, y todos me miraban como si fuera de otra casa, Vi a Pansy y a Blase en medio de un fuerte beso y me dispuse como siempre a interrumpirlos.

-Zabini y Parkinson, mi parejita preferida!- dije cruel, Pansy se separo de Blaise y se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia mi.

-Sabes que Malfoy?, para mi tu no eres una Serpiente.. es mejor que abandones la sala!-

-Se puede saber porque?-

-Porque nos abandonaste, en este crucial momento, ademas, sobre todo por el P R O B L E M A!, nos dejaste a un lado y te fuiste con esa sangre sucia.. y...-

-Te agradezco que no le digas sangre sucia en mi presencia!.. y ademas, como se te ocurre hablar en voz alta del P R O B L E M A!?.. Y como crees que los voy a abandonar si mi pellejo tambien esta en juego?-

-No lo se.. ahora me voy, sigo molesta!- pausa –Bye Blasie! 3-

-Chao Pansy!- pausa –Te AMO!- Ella salio por la pintura sin antes enviarle un beso a Blase con la mano.

....

Ahora ellos andaban juntos, y no me importaba, porque Pansy nunca fue mas que una Hermana y Diversión de una noche para mi, nunca la ame como ahora amo a Mione. Ese era parte del P R O B L E M A!, Yo no queria casarme con mi casi hermana!.. y por otra parte, era que al final del verano.. seriamos mortifagos, incluyendo la marca en mi antebrazo, Y por mas que no quisiera, mi madree estaba en peligro, y mi propio pellejo tambien!, Mi madre era mi Tesoro mas preciado, y luego estaba mi Princesa Hermione.

-Blase-

.....

-Disculpa la interrupcion men- le dije

-Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado-

-Lo se, y eso dejara de ocurrir!, te lo aseguro!-

-Dime viejo, que ocurre?-

-Bueno, sabes el nuevo de Gryffindor?-

-El Frances?-

-Si ese..-

-Aha..-

-Bueno, anoche acoso a Hermione, o casi lo hace, si no salia yo.. dios, casi lo mataba!-

-Ese hijo de puta se las va a ver conmigo, contigo y con tu chica!-

-Gracias Blase!-

-De nada, y si quieres saber que pasa con Pansy.. cree que se queda sin amigos!-

-Y tu no eres su amigo?- Dije en tono pervertido

-No, pues eres el primero en enterarte de que al final del verano.. Parkinson ya no sera su primer apellido.-

-Al fin Blase!-

-Bueno, después de que tu y sus padres rompieron su compromiso, mi padre decidio hablar con sus padres.. y se dio!-

-Ya me estaba preguntando porque no terminaban de casarse-

-Gracias a ti mas que nadie, sin tu ayuda, no habriamos hecho nada-

-No me habria casadocon ella sabiendo que ustedes se aman, estas loco?-

-No.. bueno, por eso eres mi mejor amigo-

-Y tu y Pansy los mios!-

-Bueno, que tal si vamos a clase-

-Blase estas tan enamorado que no te has dedo cuenta de que no desayunas aun?!-

-Ahh?-

-Vamos al Gran Comedor-

En el camino solo pense en Hermione, en que estaria haciendo.. y en si estariamos juntos por siempre.. En si me abandonaria por la Comadreja o Cara Rajada.. En todo, en como le propondriamatrimonio algun dia, en como escapar de la Guerra.. en todo, en lo mas profundo.. en tener hijos con hermione, rubios, con mi apellido.. en una familia.. en su felicidad, en ella esencialmente.. en todo, en Blase

Como padrino de mi boda, en mis padres oponiéndose a la boda.. en todo... al fin y al cabo, Yo Queria Tener una Vida Plena y Feliz con Hermione Granger.

***************************************

**Reviews Please!**


	10. Maldita Zorra

**Hi!, bueno.. Grax Kiki! (Es mi #1 Fan!), Grax Sofi (Mi mejor amiga)  
**

Bueno, les gusto el cap anterior??, haha bueno, lo de 'Viejo' y 'Men', fue como para darle un aire adolescente a Draco! XD

Hahaha, bueno.. Reviews Please!

Maldita Zorra

_En el camino solo pense en Hermione, en que estaria haciendo.. y en si estariamos juntos por siempre.. En si me abandonaria por la Comadreja o Cara Rajada.. En todo, en como le propondriamatrimonio algun dia, en como escapar de la Guerra.. en todo, en lo mas profundo.. en tener hijos con hermione, rubios, con mi apellido.. en una familia.. en su felicidad, en ella esencialmente.. en todo, en Blase como padrino de mi boda, en mis padres oponiéndose a la boda.. en todo... al fin y al cabo, Yo Queria Tener una Vida Plena y Feliz con Hermione Granger._

P. Hermione

Después de hablar con McGonagall, Draco y yo nos separamos, yo fui en busca de Ginny, y el no se a donde rayos se fue, bueno, no es que nos hubieramos dado explicaciones de a donde íbamos, en fin, me dirije con sumo cuidado y con varita en mano hacia la sala comun de Gryffindor. Solo pensaba en el sueño que tuve anoche en brazos de Draco.

Flash Back

Estaba sentada en una rama en el Lago Negro. Leyendo un libro, Zabini me acompañaba, siempre tenia algo de compañía por el demente de Luke, por el que McGonagall nunca se preocupo.

_De repente se oyeron risas desde el otro lado de la orilla. Eran Astoria y Draco, besándose con lujuria y pasión, frente a nosotros, FRENTE A MI!, Zabini me saco de alli, y de entrada al castillo, estaban todos esperándome para burlarse de que Draco me habia puesto los cuernos, no podia creerlo.. Luego de eso, tuve que terminar con Draco, no podia quedarme como un poste cargando los cuernos que me habia puesto con Greengrass. Lloraba desconsoladamente, y venia Ron a consolarme, y me daba cuenta de que siempre lo habia amado... a el, a RONALD WEASLEY!._

Fin del Flash Back

Llegue a la sala comun, y consegui a Ginny con Harry.

-Hermione- dijo Harry

-Hola chicos, disculpen si he interrumpido algo importante- dije, ya que cuando llegue, ellos estaban en medio de un beso, pero al parecer Harry me vio y se separo de Ginny, ademas, casi nunca tienen tiempo de estar juntos.

-Mione, tranquila.. ahora, que paso?- me dijo paciente.

-Algo terrible- pause –Ayer cuando sali del pasillo donde hablábamos, camine tranquilamente pero aprisa, y cuando llegue a mi torre, Luke me esperaba y.. y.. me acorralo, yo no llevaba varita.. y de no ser por Draco... hubiera ocurrido lo que piensan ahora..- pausa –Ya cierren la boca!-

-Sabia que no debia dejarte sola por los pasillos Mione, y mas con ese chico!- Dijo Ginny

-No me fui con ese chico, fui hasta mi torre y el me esperaba!- aclare

-Bueno, Hermione, a partir de ahora, siempre tendras compañía, en donde sea!-

-Ya Draco y yo aclaramos lo que me paso con Luke a McGonagall, y dijo que tomaria medidas!-

-Ese hurón que tiene que ver con esto?- Dijo Harry.

-De no ser por el, hubiera ocurrido algo peor!-

-Bueno Herms, lo que importa es que estes bien! No Harry?-

-Si Ginny, tienes razon.. Ahora...- Y se quedo mirando al vacio, me di media vuelta y alli en un sillon un poco lejano estaban Ron y Lavender Brown Besándose... Besándose?, C O M I E N D O S E!.. No tengo idea, pero solo pude correr para que Ginny y Harry no vieran que lloraba.

La idea de Ron y Lavender La Z O R R A no era muy buena para mi. Porque?, Porque me dolia tanto ver a mi Hermano postizo de tantos años que ahora me odiaba, besando a esa zorra?, porque si yo amaba a Malfoy?, porque pienso que mi mundo se termina...?, sera que solo quiero que el se quede solo?, no podria hacer eso, eso seria muy egoísta!, pero que mas podia hacer.. dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos y decirle a Ron que lo amaba?, no.. Hermione Jean Granger, lo amo hace pocos meses, y al parecer aun sentia algo por el.. pero, Hermione ama a Su Principe, no a Ronald Weasley!.. Llore tanto por el, y el solo se besuqueaba con lavender.. por eso no salio de su habitación, estaba tirando con esa Z O R R A!, siempre tantas mentiras.. Ron nunca me amo, y yo.. y yooo... no podia creerlo, eljamas me amo, hizo todo por que le tiene rabia a Draco, y queria que yo sufriera.. era eso!, Y yo como una tonta llorando por el!. Ahora el hiba a ver, le hiba a doler verme a mi y a Draco comiéndonos como el hizo para molestarme a propósito!.

Llegue al baño de prefectos y trate de que el agua limpiara mi sufrimiento. Cuando con un hechizo quite lo rojo de mis ojos, me diriji al Gran Comedor, A lo lejos se veia la rubia cabellera de mi Principe y el coco rapado de Zabini, Me hirvió la sangre cuando vi que serca de ellos se encontraba Astoria Greengrass, la que habia aparecido en mi Pesadilla, la autora de mi dolor.. esa maldita Z O R R A!, Fui a mi mesa y me sente sola, no necesitaba compañía en ese momento, no eran necesarias esas tontas preguntas "Te encuentras bien?" "Que te paso?".. era inútil, no hiba a contar todo lo que pase esta mañana.. Cuando termine de comer:

-Preciosa, Terminaste?-

-Si, ya termine, vamos?-

-Hola Hermione- dijo Zabini, era lo mas lindo que haya oido salir de su boca, y un gesto hermoso de parte de Draco que le pidiera que me dijera por mi nombre!.

-Hola Blaise!-

-Preciosa vamos?-

-Ok- dije

Salimos de alli directo a historia de lamagia, donde llegamos ligeramente temprano, yo me sente en una mesa sola, y le dije a Draco que se sentara con Zabini, pero se nego ya que Blaise ya habia dicho que Pansy llegaria Pronto, y se sento conmigo.. La clase paso rapido, al igual que Pociones, donde teniamos un examen, los cuatro nos sentamos juntos, aunque ellos no querian ser mis amigos, lo hacian por Draco. Sacamos buena nota a mi parecer, gracias a los dos premios anuales! (xD). Tome el periodo libre para hacer los deberes de Transformaciones y luego, comi un poco en el almuerzo.

Terminaste Princesa?- me dijo Draco de frente, atrás de el estaban Blaise y Pansy.

-Si- dije, gracias a merlín, habia terminado hace mucho rato. Camine junto a el sujetando su mano, y al lado de el, iban abrazados Pansy y Blaise.. eramos el cuarteto de Plata!, haha.. No me importaba la compañía de sus dos mejores amigos, realmente era grata, ellos eran muy simpaticos cuando se lo proponian!., Llegamos a la torre y Zabini y Pansy se fueron, pues tenian cosas que hacer.

-Draco a donde vas?-

-Amm, a buscar nuestra nota de.. emm,...emm, Pociones! Si esa!- Sabia que Draco mentia, pero no que era tan mal mentiroso!

-Dime la verdad!, no vas a verte con Astoria Greengrass o si?-

-Porque dices eso?-

-Porque ese esa mi sueño de anoche, tu besandote con Astoria en mi cara!- comence a llorar

-Hermione, ni se te ocurra volver a pensar eso.. yo era mujeriego, pero no soy un perro, no te pondría los cuernos jamas en la vida, porque te amo!-

-Estas seguro?-

-100 %-

-Bueno, ahora dime a donde vas?-

-Te digo cuando vuelva!-

-Draco.. tu eres un Mortifago?-

-No tengo tiempo, hablamos cuando vuelva Princesa!-

-Y piensas dejarme sola?-

-Es por un minuto!-

-Bueno.., Bye!-

Pero ya se habia ido, seguro no me escucho..Y ademas estaba apurado!.

*S L U S S H H* - se oyo detras de mi.

-Te dije que no habia terminado Hermione!- dijo Luke que acababa de aparecerse tras de mi.


	11. Alguien Peligroso

**Hi!, Grax Kiki & Sofi, por su apoyo!, Gracias por los Reviews!**

Please, no sean egoístas y compartan sus opiniones.. no sean crueles!.. Que aquí viene lo bueno.

Algo Peligroso

_Pero ya se habia ido, seguro no me escucho..Y ademas estaba apurado!._

_*S L U S S H H* - se oyo detras de mi._

_-Te dije que no habia terminado Hermione!- dijo Luke que acababa de aparecerse tras de mi._

-Que Haces Aquí?- Le pregunte!

-Te dije que hace noches no habia terminado con tigo!-

-Pero Luke.. no, no hagas esto!-

-Claro que si!, no ves que a mi no se me resisten, solo con otro beso.. y vas a salir corriendo detrás de mi por mas!-

-No te creo Luke.. Yo tengo novio, y todos mis deseos sexuales, los solvento con el.. asi que mejor vete!-

-NO!, Expeliarmus!- Y mi varita volo por los aires, como si fuera una escoba descompuesta.

-Luke.. No!, Por Favor No!- Le decia por piedad.

-NO!, sabes, es por impotencia que hago esto, no me puedo quedar tranquilo cuando una chica me dice que no!- Dijo Alterado..- Vamos quitate la camisa!- Yo no queria..-O quieres sentir como es un Curcio?-

-No, Luke, no ves lo que haces?, te estas volviendo loco?-

-No.. Ahora, obedecee!- Yo solo hice caso.. lloraba, no queria hacer eso.. el queria violarme en ese momento, no me dejaria.. Sali corriendo por el pasillo y tome mi varita..

-Desmaius!- Dije fuerte y claro. –Levicorpus!- Y se levanto como si de un hilo colgara su pie.

-Me las pagaras Granger!, El Señor Tenebroso te matara.. ya lo veras, VES??- Descubrio su antebrazo y alli estaba, la marca tenebrosa.

-Luke.. No Sabes en lo que te has Convertido verdad??-

-Que?, sangre sucia inmundaa!-

-No digas eso, porque Tu Tambien eres un Sangre Sucia!- Le dije con un hilo de voz, el queria aparentar ser de una familia de alto Rango, pero era hijo de muggles como yo.

-Buee... ahhhhh- Se removia, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera convulsionando..

-QUE HAGO AQUÍ??.. Hermione, que me paso?-

-Luke??, eres tu?, ESTABAS BAJO UNA MALDICIÓN IMPERIUS!!,no puede ser!-

-Que hice Hermione??-

-Trataste de Abusar de mi!-

-Quee?-

-LiberaCorpus- Y el cayo al suelo, ileso, pero como con lagunas mentales.

-Cuantas veces trate de...-

-2 veces..-

-Que?- Sellevaba las manos a la cabeza..- No Puede ser!-

-Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-

-La mañana en que tu y Draco...-

-Ohh, vamos, hay que ir a la enfermeria!- Salimos de alli, y todos me miraban como si estuviera tan cerca del peligro, de la muerte.. de ser abusada por otro chico de la escuela..

**P. Draco**

Tenia que ir a esa Reunion, sino ellos (Pansy y Blaise) no me lo perdonarian jamas, teniamos que estar mas unidos que nunca, la hora de ver al Viejo Voldemort se acercaba, y ahora si estabamos en el agujero, eramos los ultimos, Aunque no quisiéramos eso, habria que hacerlo para salvar nuestro pellejo! Ya nada era un juego.. ahora todo estaba en juego de verdad!, era una ruleta rusa de la que no escaparíamos jamas!. Ahora Mione sospecha.. Tendre que decirle la verdad, no se ni como lo tomara.

-Draco!- Grito Pansy cuando puse un pie en la sala de Menesteres y corrio a abrazarme.

-Hola Pansy!, Blaise.. –hice una reverencia muy pequeña.

Estaba en las nubes, Hermione significaba demasiado para mi, no hiba a dejar que le hicideran daño!.

-Draco!!- Grito Pansy.

-Qu.. Que?- Le dije

-Oye a Blaisie!-

-¿Blaisie?.. HAHAHAHAHAH!-

-No te rias!- Dijo Blaise amargado.

-HAHAHAHAHA- No podia parar.

-Bueno YA!- dijo Blaise- La iniciación sera el primer dia de Las Vacaciones De Invierno.-

-Queee?- Dije, estupefacto e incrédulo.

-Que vamos a hacer??-

-No lo se, Blaise.. No lo se..- Dije impaciente..

-Buahhhhhh- Comenzo a llorar la pobre Pansy.. ya aguantaba demasiado.. Voldemort habia matado a su mama, porque ella no queria unirse.. – Que.. ¿Qué vamos a hacerr???-

-No lo se Princesitaa!- Dijo Blaise para calmarla.

-No entiendo, porque fue adelantada la iniciación?- Dije

-No lo se.. mi padre solo me dijo que estaba adelantada para esa fecha.-

-Que voy a hacer.. ya con mi padre.. pero, si los pierdo.. si pierdo a Blaise.. Me muero!-

-Yo no pienso pelear en el bando de ese Loco Mestizo!- Dije

-Y que vas a hacer??- Dijo Pansy

-Me unire a la orden y actuare como espia, no voy a batallar contra mi novia, ni sus amigos, por muy mal que me caiga.. eso la haria sufrir!-

-Que?- Dijeron al unísono.

-Si, Podre tener la maldita marca, pero no voy a ser un sucio mortifago!-

-Estoy contigo Draco- Dijo Blaise.

-Que?, ¿Blaise, no es demasiado Peligroso??- Dijo Pansy

-Pansy, de que lado estas?- Pregunto Blaise

-Del tuyo!-

-Bueno, yo me voy, Hermione tiene mucho tiempo sola!-

-Yo me quedo con Pansy!- Dijo Blaise

-Buenas Noches!- Dije

Cuando sali de alli, me sentia mareado, extasiado de tanta angustia, tenia un nudo en la garganta, los nervios, el miedo, el miedo de perder a Mi MIONE!, ese miedo me corria por las venas, pero que carajo, soy un Malfoy, los Malfoy no tienen miedo.. Era A N G U S T I A... Si eso era.. Llegue no se porque a la puerta de la enfermeria, queria un te calmante.. Cuando llegue, oi a Hermione Llorando..

-¿Qué haces Aquí?- Le pregunte

-El- Dijo y señalo una camilla, donde reposaba un muchacho que yo conocia, Luke.

-Te hizo algo?-

-No- Lloro nuevamente.

-Entonces que haces aquí?-

-Yo *SNIFF* Lo traje *SNIFF*-

-Porque?-

-Imperius...-

-En serio?-

-Si, desde que tu y yo estamos juntos, el estuvo bajo la maldición..-

-Que??-

-Sii! Draco.. Porque no me crees?-

-No es que no te crea!, es que ya se quien lo hizo!-

-Que?-

-Podemos ir a la Torre?-

-Si!- dijo ella, y caminamos hasta la torre por varios pasadizos.. Al fin llegamos a la torre.

-Draco.. dime quien lo hizo!-

-Voldemort!-

-Quee??-

-Si, es contra mi, para lastimarte, y herirte, ya que si te pasaalgo, yo sufriria!, es para que me una a su orden de Mortifagos.-

-Lo vas a hacer??-

-No, me voy a unir a La ORDEN DEL FÉNIX!-

-Que??-

-Como espia de tu bando, hacia Voldemort!-

-Draco.. no sabes lo peligroso que es eso?-

-Si..pero-

-Cuandose inician?-

-La semana que viene, el primer dia de Vacaciones Navideñas..-

-Ohhh- y se llevo las manos a la boca.

-Hago todo por ti y poque te amo Hermione!, te gustaria que yo mismo tuviese que matarte?-

-Noo!- ella lloraba.

-Entonces?-

-Draco, no crees que es mejor dejar lo nuestro hasta aquí?-

-Hermione, me estas Dejando?-

-NO!, solo digo que s por seguridad, asi no me harian nada, por que sea algo tuyo!-

-Me estas dejando?- yo seguia preguntando estupefacto.

-mmm...-

-No puedo creerlo Hermione!- Y me fui, en realidad no podia creer que Hermione me dejara asi como asi.

**P. Hermione**

No lo estaba dejando.. era por seguridad.. Yo lloraba a moco tendido.

Lo acababa de dejar?.. No.. Corri tras el y con una mano al alcanzarlo lo tome del brazo y con la otra tome su cuello, Lo Bese.. un beso dulce, apasionado, y despues con Lujuria.

-Draco- Pausa –Yo nunca te dejaria porque no te quisiera, porque te amo como a nadie, era solo por seguridad, YO TE A M O Draco!!-

-No parece Hermione!-

-Crees que después de odo lo que soportamos el uno del otro y todo lo que pasamos, te voy a dejar??-

-No, esa no seria la Hermione que conozco!-

-Bueno, y si te dejara.. no haria esto!- me le aceque peligrosamente, y bese su cuello, succionadoloun poco.. luego fui a su oreja –Te amo Draco- y senti su estremecer.

-Sabes que haces cosas que me ponen peligroso!-

-Draco.. yoo- No podia respirar, con cada beso que me daba, me succionaba el aliento, y no podia.. me estaba sofocando.. Subimos a su cuarto.. Y bueno, yo me sente en su cama, aun besándonos. Se quito la blusa, y luego fue por la mia, yo lo ayude.. dejando mi torso desnudo de no ser por mi sujetador. Draco estaba hermoso, su torso decubirto mostraba el cuerpo de un Adonis. Nos besábamos apasionadamente, después fue besando mi abdomen, hasta mi ombligo y mi vientre. Seguiamos comiendom=nos con la boca, lamiéndonos, dándonos mordiscos y haciendonos cosquillas. Poco a poco se deshizo de mi falda, y quede totalmente en ropa interior, y el se deshizo de su pantalón.. Estabamos besándonos, acariciándonos, el sobre mi, recostados en su cama, rigurosamente se separo de mi.

**P. Draco**

La vi, casi desnuda, hermosa como la ultima vez que la vi asi. Rigurosamente me separe de ella y me dispuse jadeante a preguntarle:

-Estas segura de que quieres continuar?-

-Si, Draco, si no.. ahhh, no estaria asi-

-Jamas te arrepentiras!-

Comence a trazar un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, su suave piel se erizaba a cada minuto.. Subi denuevo, y con mis manos, me deshice de ese fastidioso sujetador que aprisionaba sus senos, y la bese, sus caricias me quemaban y yo era un masoquista maldito por la sed y segado por su belleza, luego ella misma se deshizo de su pequeña prenda interior, y yo de la mia, me acerque mas hacia ella, poco a poco y sin darnos cuenta jadeábamos mas y con mayor fuerza por el deseo.. Poco a poco, fue abriendo sus finas y delgadas piernas para dejarme pasar al siguiente nivel, la penetre lentamente tratando de no lastimarla mientras ella ahogaba un gritito de dolor que casi no se oyo.. entre y sali de ella, la besaba, ella incaba sus uñas en mi espalda.. poco a poco segui entrando y saliendo de ella, la besaba, me mordia la oreja, cuando el orgasmo hubo llegado. Me separe de ella y me acoste a su lado.

-Te amo Hermione-

-Te..- jadeaba..- Amo Draco.


	12. Donde Mis Miedos Cobran Vida

**Hi!.. Gracias por sus Reviews!**

**Vieron que no soy tan mala!, Luke.. espero que te salves! xD**

**************************************

* * *

_Comence a trazar un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, su suave piel se erizaba a cada minuto.. Subi denuevo, y con mis manos, me deshice de ese fastidioso sujetador que aprisionaba sus senos, y la bese, sus caricias me quemaban y yo era un masoquista maldito por la sed y segado por su belleza, luego ella misma se deshizo de su pequeña prenda interior, y yo de la mia, me acerque mas hacia ella, poco a poco y sin darnos cuenta jadeábamos mas y con mayor fuerza por el deseo.. Poco a poco, fue abriendo sus finas y delgadas piernas para dejarme pasar al siguiente nivel, la penetre lentamente tratando de no lastimarla mientras ella ahogaba un gritito de dolor que casi no se oyo.. entre y sali de ella, la besaba, ella incaba sus uñas en mi espalda.. poco a poco segui entrando y saliendo de ella, la besaba, me mordia la oreja, cuando el orgasmo hubo llegado. Me separe de ella y me acoste a su lado._

_-Te amo Hermione-_

_-Te..- jadeaba..- Amo Draco._

**Donde Mis Miedos Cobran Vida**

-Duer..me bien Mi Cielo- dije jadeante, estaba muy cansado.. después de ver el paraíso, la tome de la cintura y me quede completamente dormido. No podia confesarlo, pero esa habia sido mi verdadera primera vez.

**P. Hermione**

Me quede dormida en el instante que que me deseo buenas noches. Fue Magnifico, imagino que ya tenia mucha experiencia, ya que auellos rumores de que se habia follado a cada Slytherin que se le pasara por delante, o por lo menos a las de familia pura.

_Veia algo raro, estaba como en un cementerio. Veia todo como un alma en pena fuera de su cuerpo (es decir, se veia a ella misma), era un lujubre cementerio, donde una de las tumbas estaba rodeada por muchas personas vestidas con tunicas negras, yo me veia vestida con ropa negra muggle, con un pañuelo negro, y llorando a moco tendido._

_SE denotaba por sobre las otras lapidas, que esta era costosa y confeccionada por duendes, esra de Oro solido, grande, y con letras hechas con esmeraldas y una caligrafia extraordinaria reposaba perfectamente:_

_-_

_Aquí yace Draco Malfoy._

_Siempre en Nuestros Corazones_

_Tu Familia y Amigos_

_Q.E.P.D_

_-_

_No podia creer lo que veia, la tumba de __**mi Draco**__, de mi Principe Salvador, de El. Me acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba en su funeral, vestida de negro y llorando como desquiciada, y gritando "Maldito Voldemort" y "¿Por qué me lo arrancaste de esta manera?", "Draco", "Por amor de Dios, Regrésamelo!". Mientras los antiguamente invitados estaban llorando en silencio, alli se encontraba un altanero Lucius Malfoy mirándome con asco y pensando "¿Qué hace esta escoria aquí?".. Inmediatamente aparecieron enfermeros muggles y me tomaron de los brazos para llevarme arrastrada dentro de un camion._

_Me llevaban a un manicomio!, no podia ser, yo no estaba loca!, ¿Cómo hiba yo a estar loca?, Después de todo.. Debi volverme loca por la perdida de mi amado. N O ¡! NO N O O!, _

_-YO NO ESTOY L O C A!!- Les gritaba a los paramedicos._

_-Si, si, tranquila, vas a dormir un rato- Dijo uno de los paramdicos que me habian traido, estaba preparando una jeringa con un liquido cristalino, se me acerco y m inyencto la vena. Todo se volvio negro, pero en un 2x3 desperte. Me encontraba en un cuarto cubierto con un acolchado blanco, tipico en manicomio muggles. Yo abrazaba un hurón de felpa de tamaño no muy grande y le decia:_

_-Draco, Draco.. Tranquilo.. Nada te va a pasar, tu estas conmigo y yo te cuido, tranquilo, nada te va a pasar!- le decia mientras me mesia suavemente.- Tranquilo, yo te cuido y siempre vas a estar a mi lado mi amor.. Te Amo Draco.. HAHAHAHHAHAAH- me reia de forma desquiciada y esquizofrénica._

_De repente todo cambiaba.. Era yo, corriendo por un pasto verde, muy verde.. escapaba.. y no sabia de que.. Y aparecio, Bellatrix Lestrange detrás de mi con un cuchillo y la varita en la otra mano. Ahí fue cuando comence a sentir dolor en la espaldo, habia clavado es cuchillo en mi espina dorsal, logrando matarme de una buena vez..._

_Cambiaba el ambiente denuevo, y veia otra vez, mucha gente vestida de negro, entre ellos, mis amigos.. Neville, Luna (Abrazados llorando), Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Mis padres, Los Padres de Ron, Ron.. Llorando, Ron.. Gritando: "Me las vas a pagar Lestrange!!", "¿Por qué a Hermione y no a mi?.. Dios, Dimelo!".. "H E R M I O N E!!!!"... No se como ni cuando, Ron me hubo querido tanto.. ya no tenia otro funeral en el cual llorar?, no tenia a su Lavender Brown (Z O R R A).. El segui maldiciendo.. mientras sus padres trataban de calmarlo. Lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse fue: "Maldito Malfoy que te dejo en el borde de la locura.. si no fuera por el.. Estarias viva, a salvo y casada conmigo Hermione". Me dolio cada palabra, pero en esa situación, era lo mas sensato que oi salir de la boca de Ron jamas._

-AAAAAAHHHHHH- Grite.

-Presiosa que paso?- Pausa - ¿Te sientes bien?-

-N O!-

-Que paso?- pausa- No llores!- Dijo al ver mis lagrimas correr por mi cara.

-Abrazame Draco Que no quiero que te vayas!-

-No voy a ninguna parte Princesa!, Porque lo dices?-

-Por la Pesadilla!-

-Que Soñaste?-

Le conte todo el sueño al pie de la letra y con detalles, cada ves su cara mostraba mas desconcierto y miedo .. pero al final, me miro tiernamente para luego abrazarme hasta que me quedara dormida, oyendo una canción que el Llamo Hermione's Lullaby, que era hermosa!.. Me quede dormida mientras el acariciaba mi cabello tiernamente.

**P. Draco**

Salio el sol, y me movi un poco, para mi suerte ella no se desperto, me levante y me puse la ropa interior, que a duras penas encontre, puse la ropa de Hermione sobre la cama y sali, afuera del cuarto, llame a Claith, para que trajera dos tazas de te de hierbas, con galletas y un desayuno espléndido. Cuando llego, lo lleve hasta mi cuarto, donde yacia una hermione calmada, ya vestida (al igual que yo), dispuesta a desayunar.

-De donde lo sacaste?- Me pregunto.

-Lo trajeron mis elfos domesticos-

-Espero que no abuses de ellos Draco- Termino severamente.

-Tranquila, que no soy un desquiciado como mi padre!-

-Eso no tienes que decírmelo- dijo, y comenzo a comer antes de que los huevos y el tocino se enfriaran.

-Tengo que bañarme- Me dijo cuando termino.

-Ve mi amor, no te preocupes, yo recojo esto- Señale la bandeja.

-No puedo ir sola- me dijo avergonzada.

-Como ayer?-

-Si porfavor!-

-Bueno, hoy sera mas divertido!- Le dije, y al instante la tome cargada hasta su cuarto, donde tomo un uniforme limpio, y la lleve de la misma forma al baño.

Espere afuera, media hora para bañarse, el tiempo exacto que usaba yo. Me di cuenta de que ella canturreaba su nana cuando se bañaba.. -HAHAHA- rei para mis adentros. Cuando hubo terminado, salio con su cabello perfectamente peinado y hermosamente humedo. Fue mi turno, pero la muy Hermosamente testaruda Hermione no quiso quedarse afuera, por miedo a perderme. 'Dementes' pense. Bueno, como siempre, yo hice lo que ella quiso, cambie el color de las cortinas de baño a un verde pino oscuro y mate, del que no saliera ni una sombra. Ella tomo gustosamente mi ropa limpia en su regazo, y yo me quite la mi dentro de la regadera, les hice un hechizo impermeable, y voila!. Cuando termine, Hermione amablemente me paso una toalla y mi ropa poco a poco para que pudiera vestirme y salir de alli. Como habiamos desayunado antes, no hubo necesidad de ir al Gran Comedor, asi que a petición de Hermione, fuimos a los dominios de Madame Pomfrey, quien tenia bajo su cuidado a Luke. Hablamos y llegamos al punto de que Luke no tuvo la culpa de tratar de abusar de Hermione 2 veces, fueron los puñeteros mortifagos los que lo obligaron a hacerlo, y lo peor, usaron un _obliviate_ para que olvidara como carajo cayo en manos de ellos. Ademas, Voldemort, ya le habia hecho la marca al pobre, y sin intención, el mismo lo presumió frente a la pobre Hermione.

-Hola Luke- Dijo la siempre simpatica Hermione (o cuando le conviene ser simpatica), realmente ella se sentia culpable.

-Hola mione!, como estas?- pausa- Draco?! Como estan?-

-Bien, muy bien Luke, pero la pregunta es Como estas tu?-

-Mal, porque tengo que tomarme ese jarabe que parece caca de camello, porque no se que carajo es este tatuaje en mi antebrazo izquierdo, que por sierto es horrible y ese puñetero reloj – Dijo señalando el reloj que colgaba en la pared- No se mueve.-

-Luke...- Dijo Mione- Esto que tienes en el brazo no es un tatuaje.. es una MARCA.. La Marca Tenebrosa-

-Que? ¿Qué carajo es eso?-

-Es una manera de marcar a las personas que estan en el lado oscuro, como cuando marcan vacas para colocarlas de propiedad de las empresas de leche en el mundo muggle recuerdas?.. pero peor, orque te hacen matar y torturar personas como tu y como yo.. de Sangre Muggle...-

-Que?.. Hermione.. Te hice algo como eso?..-

-Si- intervine por primera vez..- Trataste, pero de alguna forma, se salvo ambas veces- su cara era de alivio..

No podia evitar sentirme culpable por lo ocurrido, todo era hacia mi, no podian enviarlos a buscarme?, ahora el estaba dentro, y eso era como las drogas muggles, si entras, no sales con vida!... No podia sentirme peor por el.. era horrible su situación, y Hermione se sentia igual. Solo quedaba en ese embrollo para obligarme a unirme al club de Tacitas de Te y Guantes Blancos de Voldy y Sus Amigas!.. ¿Por qué el?.. Mi mejor amigo de la infancia un Mortifago obligado?..

-Mejorate Luke- Dije mas sincero que nunca.

-Gracias Draco!- Pausa- Nos vemos cuando salga de aquí, y me presentas chicas, porque ya tu tienes a la que antes me interesaba.. sin resentimientos Draco-

-Bye Luke- Dijo un Hermione Ruborizada por el comentrio de Luke... Y salimos a clases.

Nos Encaminamos de la mano al aula de Runas Antiguas, mientras ella me explicaba lo culpable que se sentia por el problema de Luke, y sobre que no sabiamos si Dumbledore ya sabia de esto.. Estuve todo Runas.. Pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior.. Una noche para nada inocente ni romántica, si no salvaje y lujurica.. No tenia ni una palabra en el cuaderno de anotaciones..Ese examen seria difícil y no hiba a sacar un Supera las Expectativas asi.. Que bueno que Hermione tenia el cuaderno lleno, pero su mirada era distante y remota.. Recorde su hermoso y desnudo cuerpo que tuve oportunidad de acariciar por doquier la noche anterior.. y de cómo medio entendi su pesadilla. Pense de nuevo en que era mi primera vez.. aunque todos pensaban que me habia follado a Pansy, no era sierto.. Pansy es una hermana para mi, y ademas, ella estaba con Zabini.. aunque antes de eso, teniamos noches de diversión callejera y salvaje..

-Draco?- oia lejos la voz de Hermione- Draco! Draco!!-

-¿Ahh?.. ¿Ahh?-

-¿Qué te pasa?, Te noto distante..-

-Estaba Meditando Preciosa!-

-Meditando, Ha'- Bufo- Tu estabas pensando en algo.. que no me dijiste anoche.. a donde fuiste?-

-Dios, fui a hablar con Zabini y Pansy.. ¿Contenta?-

-Disulpa Draco.. me siento mal.. y la culpa lo empeora todo..-

**P. Hermione**

No tenia ni idea de que hacer.. El Pobre Luke tumbado en una cama con una asquerosa marca en el antebrazo izquierdo que no paraba de moverse.. Y todo por nuestra culpa.. El pobre, Dulce, Tierno, Timido y Cariñoso Luke D'Hauthuille.. y ademas.. obligado a unirse a ese ejercito, de matones sanguinarios y demas!.. no, no podia ser. No se ni que puñetera clase estabamos viendo,.. solo estaba viendo mi cuaderno que estaba lleno de anotaciones con la letra mas triste que tenia, no se como lo llene, yo solo garbateaba el cuaderno y al verlo, estaba lleno de anotaciones de Historia de la Magia, No se.. ni donde estaba ni donde estaba mi cerebro.. solo alcance a reconocer ese bolígrafo muggle que una vez habia dejado en la sala comun de mi torre junto a la biblioteca que estaba dentro de la torre.. lo tenia Draco, y tambien garabateaba cosas en su cuaderno, para mi inteligibles, pero me asombro que su letra estuviera asi.. preocupada.. porque su caligrafia siempre fue pulcra y estilizada.. volvi a ver el bolígrafo y el color verde esmeralda que pintaba el bolígrafo completo me recordo como un _deja vu_.. mi pesadilla.

_Una Lapida dorada tallada por Duendes, donde reposaba el nombre de mi amado Draco.. Dracoo.._

-Ahhhh!- Grite en medio del aula y comence a llorar.

-Por favor.. Silencio Granger!- Dijo el profesor.. Draco me abrazo con fuerza, dándome su calor.

-Tranquila Hermione!. Mi Cielo.. Tranquila, no llores!- Dijo Draco a mi oreja..

*********************************************

-Mione?.. Porque lloras?- pausa –Estas Bien?- Pregunto Draco

-No!- Le dije firme

-Dime Mione!, Preciosa, No me gusta verte asi!-

-Por lo que viene.. Por lo de anoche...-

-Te Arrepientes?- Dijo con semblante Triston

-No, de eso NO!, Por mi Pesadilla!-

-Aja..-

-Y ocurrian mis miedos, mis mas profundos miedos!.. Draco.. Bellatrix me matabaa!-

-Que?-

-Draco, Ahora si hay que alejarnos.. Porque si no...Si te pierdo no se que me pasaria.. moriria Draco.. me volveria loca *Snif*..-

-Hermione!- Grito con Furia- No me pasara nada por Merlín!-

-Draco.. Draco.. Si te pasa algo.. yo me muero!.. me muero.. me muero.. Dracoo..- No podia dejar de Balbucear cosas, sus nombre.. "Me Muero".. todo.. no sabia que me pasaba, el miedo me estaba comiendo.. me inundaba el temor, el terror, todo!.

* * *

**Diganme!, que les parecio el capitulo??!, Hermione se esta volviendo loca?? **

**Besos**

**Valerie  
**


	13. Asuntos Inconclusos

**¡¡Hello People!!.. **

Bueno, primero quiero agradecer sus reviews, menos la numero 22, que me dejo desconcertada.!, si no les gusta mi fic, no lo lean y punto.. Eso va con los lectores que se dedican a molestar e insultar cruelmente el trabajo que le lleva tiempo y esfuerzo a los demas, a los que amamos a nuestros personajes como son.

A los lectores que gustan de mi Fic, Gracias por seguirlo a lo largo de su vida. *Wink* Gracias por todo.

**Barbie**

**Sofia**

**Kiki**

**Baby Cullen**

**Neko!**

_Las Amo!, Gracias!._

_

* * *

  
_

_-Draco, Ahora si hay que alejarnos.. Porque si no...Si te pierdo no se que me pasaría.. moriría Draco.. me volvería loca *snif*..-_

_-Hermione!- Grito con Furia- No me pasara nada por Merlín!-_

_-Draco.. Draco.. Si te pasa algo.. yo me muero!.. me muero.. me muero.. Dracoo..- No podía dejar de Balbucear cosas, sus nombre.. "Me Muero".. todo.. no sabia que me pasaba, el miedo me estaba comiendo.. me inundaba el temor, el terror, todo!._

Asuntos Inconclusos

-¡Dracoo.. Draco..!-

P. Draco

Lloraba. Hermione tenia algo serio, y por mi cabeza todo daba vueltas buscando una manera de calmarla, y arreglar lo que le pasaba, no podía verla llorando tan desaforadamente y con tanto sufrimiento reflejado en las lagrimas gruesas que reinaban en su rostro lleno de angustia. Yo tenia que hacer algo. Me di cuenta de que podia ayudarla, pero para esto, tendría que ir en busca de los "hermanos" de Hermione. Salí por un momento de la torre y fuera, visualice a Zabini, el era de confianza como ya me lo había demostrado _–Zabini, quédate con Hermione, ya vuelvo!- _le dije, no podía dejarla sola en el estado en que estaba. Corría directo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, No dejaba de pensar en Hermione, en todo lo que sufría, y todo era por nuestra culpa, era mi debilidad verla asi. Llegue jadeando a la puerta, y mientras trataba de recuperar oxigeno, entre a la sala sin antes amenazar a la Dama Gorda. Visualice a lo lejos a las personas que estaba buscando: Cara Rajada, Comadreja y La Pequeña Weasley.

Me adentre en la concurrida sala y delante de Potter y Los Weasley:

-Potter, Weasley, acompáñenme- dije, y al ver la cara de desconcierto de Comadreja y La Pequeña Weasley imagine que no sabían a que Weasley me refería- ¡Si, ambos!- termine con autoridad.

Los deje con una cara donde se marcaba un signo de interrogación gigante, por mi parte, comencé a caminar en dirección a la salida, si me seguían o no, ya era su problema, tendría que resolverlo yo solo, pero para mi sorpresa, me siguieron los tres. Caminamos en silencio, obviamente, yo no quería ser el anfitrión sociable de la fiesta para niños, pero esto era de vida, muerte o locura. Conseguimos llegar a la torre completos y sin dirigirnos la palabra, los detuve en la puerta para explicarles todo sin que me contestaran, no querría mantener conversación con mis enemigos, aunque mi peor enemiga se haya convertido en mi novia, una novia que mis padres de seguro rechazarían.

— ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? — dijo La Pequeña Weasley.

— Es Hermione. — dije sin ninguna expresión.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste maldito Bastardo?! — dijo la asquerosa comadreja, cerrando los puños con impotencia y rabia.

-Yo nada.. y ¿Quién eres tu para decir semejante barbaridad?, ¡no tienes el mas mínimo derecho de replicarme eso!, eres de los cuatro que estamos aquí el que mas la ha hecho sufrir esta semana, no retiro que la herí mucho en el pasado, pero tu, ¡nadie le ha hecho algo peor de lo que le hiciste tu hace pocos días!, solo conseguiste hacerla llorar mas de cuatro horas y descaradamente pretendiste que todos creyeran que estas con esa chica gorda, fea y tonta con la que te besuqueabas en la Sala Común- le dije – Y con respecto a ustedes dos- me gire hacia Potter y La Weasley- No estuvieron para consolarla en ningún momento, me pareció inmaduro e infantil que tu- mire a Potter- Huyeras de ella sin motivo alguno, porque hirió a tu amiguito la Comadreja, que no se ¿Por qué mando a Hermione al carajo?, porque no fue lo suficientemente rápido para invitarla a salir primero. Les informo que anoche vino de nuevo Luke a lastimarla; yo no estaba y me disculpo por ello. En fin, ella como la Hermione que es, consiguió defenderse y colgarlo de un tobillo, allí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que Luke estaba bajo una maldición imperius, y ya averiguamos su procedencia: Voldemort, estuvo bajo la maldición desde la mañana en que tu- señale a la comadreja –La mandaste al carajo sin razón, ella nunca tuvo la culpa de que no te le declararas en estos 5 años que tienes en Hogwarts y ahora esta allá adentro derrumbándose porque cree que el mundo se va a acabar, es decir, entre todos estamos arruinando su vida, haciéndola sufrir y no estar a su lado. En este momento esta siendo acompañada por Zabini, una persona de mi confianza, ya que esta llorando desconsolada, y diciendo incoherencias, balbuceando palabras extrañas y mi nombre, sus nombres y los de todos los que conoce y sabe que están en peligro de muerte.-

-Y ¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí parados escuchándote mientras Hermione esta allí adentro?- dijo Potter.

-Zumo de Calabaza- dije y le contraseña, por supuesto, era la correcta. Entramos, y Zabini estaba en uno de los sillones de la pequeña salita de la torre, cubierto por un artefacto que no reconocí, debía ser muggle, pero este artefacto, lo cubría de la lluvia que a cantaros emparamaba todo el lugar. Hermione, era ella la que lo estaba provocando, toda su tristeza y rabia contenidas, iban saliendo a flote en forma de lluvia fuerte y sonora, No se oian nuestros pasos al entrar, por ello ni Hermione ni Blaise voltearon a vernos.

-Draco.. Draco..- decía sin levantar la cara que tenia entre las rodillas, toda hecha un ovillo recostada sobre uno de los sillones, toda mojada y lloraba, ella lloraba. Poco a poco, conforme se movía, visualice un Hurón blanco de felpa que tenia en brazos, de tamaño mediano. –Draco.. ¡Draco!, Tranquilo, yo estoy contigo, yo te cuido Draco..-

-Preciosa, ¿Hermione?, te traje visitas- le dije con tono fraternal, poco a poco, fue elevando el rostro e incorporándose al ambiente, cambiaba su mirada, de tristeza a angustia, de angustia a miedo de miedo a terror. El ambiente fue dejando de formarse como tormenta conforme a su cara cambiaba, ahora llena de esperanza.

-Blaise, ve por Pansy..- le dije a Zabini, quien si ninguna objeción, salió de la sala en busca de Pansy.

-¡Ginny!- dijo Hermione cuando la vio detrás de la Comadreja.

-Hermione.. ¿Qué te paso?- dijo la pequeña Weasley.

-¿De que hablas?- le dijo una confundida Hermione

-Hace un momento llorabas, ¿no lo recuerdas?, ¡mírate!, ahora estas sonriente- dijo La Pequeña Weasley.

-¿Qué?.. ¡Harry! Que sorpresa- dijo Hermione, no se por que se comportaba de esa manera. En ese momento, Potter salió directo hacia ella, sacando su varita y apuntándola con decisión.

-_Finite Incantatem- _exclamo Potter.

-No es un hechizo Potter, ¿Crees que no lo he intentado ya?- Le dije –Es un shock, no se que carajo es, los traje para que me ayudaran a descifrarlo, no se si.. Diciéndole cosas, pidiéndole disculpas, dándole ánimos, ella pueda curarse..-

-Hermione- resonó la voz de la Comadreja- ¡Hermione escúchame, mírame!- seguía diciéndole.

-¿Qué tal si los dejamos hablar solos?- les dije a Potter y a la menor de Los Weasley.

-Esta bien- dijo la chica, tomo el antebrazo de Potter y lo arrastro con ella hacia la puerta. Yo camine en la misma dirección, a la puerta. Cuando hube estado fuera de la sala, en el pasillo se encontraban Blaise y Pansy esperándonos.

**P. Ronald Weasley**

Nunca antes vi a Hermione como la veo ahora, con una imagen deplorable, en un estado de locura terrible. Con el cabello todo mojado a causa de esa lluvia que hasta hace poco caía sobre nosotros y de la que no se protegía. Todo, todo estaba completamente emparamado, de no ser por el artefacto que tenia Zabini; Un Paraguas, que mi padre ya nos había enseñado a mis hermanos y a mi; ese sillón donde antes el se encontraba estaba totalmente seco. Me senté en el silloncito seco y trate de llamar su atención para que me oyera.

-Hermione..- dije pero no me prestaba atención.- Escúchame.. ¡Hermione!- dije para que ella volteara.

-Ronald..- dijo con desprecio –¿A que vienes?- me dijo, se frotaba fuertemente los ojos.

-¡Vengo a pedirte disculpas Hermione!- dije tratando de que me entendiera y mirándola a los ojos.

-¿No tienes ya a quien pedirle disculpas?- me dijo con indiferencia mientras se deshacía de el exceso de agua que tenia su ropa.-Debe de estar esperándote la muy zorra- termino con amargura.

-¿Qué paso con la Hermione que yo conocía?- le pregunte, queria que de su boca saliera un _"Aquí esta"_ o _"Nunca se fue"_ .

-Se fue al inodoro- me dijo, y allí se desquebrajo su mirada, estaba a punto de soltar lagrimas.

-Hermione.. Vengo a pedirte perdón.. ¿puedes no hacérmela tan difícil?- le dije con arrepentimiento y culpa, tratando de excusar mi antiguo comportamiento celoso, prepotente e infantil.

-¡Tu fuiste el que hizo mi vida cuadritos!, ¡Fuiste el que arruino la linda amistad que teníamos Ron!...!Fuiste tu!, ¡Fuiste tu!.- me decía, ahora si estaba llorando, y desconsoladamente. Y tenia mucha razón, era yo el que había comenzado con la indiferencia con ella, por algo de lo que ella no tenia ni la mas mínima pizca de culpa. Yo era y había sido un Patán de quinta, y un desconsiderado, por no pensar en la felicidad que le había arrebatado con aquellas palabras.

_-Tu, fuiste mi amor imposible Hermione, que según mis Amigos, no seria tan imposible HOY.. pero, tu estas con Malfoy y que mas podemos hacer?-_

_Flash Back_

_-...-_

_-¿Sabes que Hermione?... Se suponía que tu hablarías no yo, así que olvídate de mi.., borra esos gratos recuerdos que tuvimos como casi hermanos, bórrame de tu ser, y de ti.. porque yo lo acabo de hacer aquí frente a ti!-_

_-Ron, pero.. si ¡tu eres como un hermano para mi!-_

_-¡Fui como un hermano para ti!- dije con dolor –¡Adiós Granger!- _

_Flash Back Ends_

-Hermione, yo.. yo soy el culpable. Fui yo el egoísta que no quería tu felicidad si no a mi lado, si no, no serias feliz y listo.. pero eso era antes, ese era el inmaduro e insensato Ron. Yo solo quiero verte feliz Hermione, quiero confesarte que Lavender era solo para darte celos.. Sabes que no me gustan tan huecas.. y yo soy, un patán, un imbecil y un idiota.. Nunca pensé que te vería de esta forma, derrumbada y triste, y todo por mi culpa.. todo por mi maldita culpa... Yo soy el Culpable, ¡Soy Yo!, tu no tienes nada de culpa... Hermione, yo.. yo aun te amo- le decía, yo solo quería su perdón, sus disculpas, nada mas.. ella era todo para mi, todo, aunque no me amara, eso no cambiaria mis sentimientos jamás.

-Ronald, deja de decir mentiras, mentiras y mas mentiras..no creo merecer otra mentira mas, para "hacerme sentir bien", deja de ocultarme las cosas, tu tienes una vida con Lavender.. tu la amas..- me dijo, yo sufría con cada palabra.

-Hermione, yo nunca, nunca he dejado de amarte, y jamás dejare de hacerlo- le dije, quería sonar menos inseguro, pero hablar de mis sentimientos con la persona por la que los sentia era peor aun, me sentia nervioso y un chiquillo de 9 años diciéndole a la niña mas linda de la clase, que era la mas linda para el.

-Ron...- me dijo dudosa.

-Hermione, solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.. ¿te parece?- le dije esperando u si como respuesta.

-Ronald..-

-¿Amigos?- le dije con carita de yo no fui.

-Amigos-

-Y en realidad, Lavender no es nada.. creo que hasta ella misma lo sabe..- le aclare, tratando de que supiera que siempre estaría disponible para ella, yo la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir.

-Te creo Ronnie-

-Nos vemos Hermione- le dije, pero mis impulsos pudieron mas que yo y me le acerque peligrosamente al rostro, y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.- Disculpa Hermione, no se que me paso..-

-Ron, estas disculpado- me dijo, pero pronto sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas.

Salí de la torre abatido y arrastrando mis pies, cabizbajo. Aquella conversación me pudo haber ahorrado un día completo de sufrimiento y a ella también, me sentía bien, pero me acababa de dar cuenta de que ya la había perdido, que se me había salido de las manos y que nunca podría tenerla entre mis brazos. Ella, la que me robaba el sueño, la que mis padres querían como mi esposa, ella.. Hermione, la mas brillante, hermosa y comprensiva chica, que según Ginny, ya habia estado enamorada de mi.. la perdí.. por estúpido la perdí.

-¿Terminaste Comadreja?- dijo Malfoy.

-Si, Hurón- le dije con la misma rabia.

-Bueno, entonces es el turno de la Pequeña Weasley..- le dijo a mi hermana, ella odiaba que le dijeran así, pero, para no formar un embrollo, no le dijo nada.

**P. Ginny**

Cuando salió Ron, según lo acordado, me tocaba hablar con Hermione. Cuando entre me preguntaba porque lloraba, _"si hace tan poco estaba sonriente"_ me dije a mi misma. Se lo culpable que se sentía Ron, el la amaba.. pero ella, ya no lo quería de esa manera.. no podía hacer nada, mi pobre hermano ya no tenia oportunidad. Era lo mismo que yo sentía cuando Harry gustaba de Cho. Y lo mismo que sintió el cuando yo andaba con Dean. Hermione me miraba mientras yo caminaba hacia el sillón seco que estaba a su lado.

-Ginny, ven siéntate- me dijo, con un aire tristón.

-¿Cómo te sientes Hermione?- le pregunte preocupada, al parecer el shock le causaba bipolaridad.

-Si te confieso lo duro que es todo esto para mi Ginny.. Todo lo que paso, ahora se reduce a una ligera disculpa de parte de tu hermano Ron.. me quito un gran peso de encima, necesitaba a mi hermano postizo de vuelta... Ginny, estoy mejor, mucho mejor-

-Hermione, quiero confesarte que al principio si estuve molesta de que mi hermano sufriera por ti, yo fui la que lo anime a invitarte a salir.. siento no habértelo dicho, siento que no te dieras cuenta de que el te amaba, antes de estar con Malfoy, pero yo te apoyo amiga, con mi hermano, con Malfoy, con Luke.. con quien sea.. menos con Harry.. ¡Te lo advierto!- le dije bromeando- Y quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a agradecer por elegirme como tu mejor amiga, si es que después de todo aun lo soy.. Hermione, Te quiero, y te pido que me perdones.-

-Ginevra Weasley.. ¿Sabes algo?, siempre serás mi amiga hagas lo que hagas, nunca dejare de lado lo lindo que tiene nuestra amistad, menos por lo que hayas pensado o hayas hecho, por eso somos amigas ¿no?- me dijo comprensiva, jamás pensé que Hermione se lo tomara así, pero comprendió que yo estaba arrepentida de mis acciones y que quería que todo siguiera como estaba.

-Gracias Hermione, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido jamás.. ¿Lo sabias?- le dije bromeando.

-Si, ya me lo habían dicho- bromeo también. Luego reímos juntas, era imposible que en ese momento me sintiera mejor, me había perdonado.

-Hermione, tengo que irme, ¡Se acabo mi tiempo!- le dije con cara graciosa.

-Nos vemos luego Ginny..- me dijo con semblante feliz y amigable.

Salí de allí aliviada, ya había acabado mi tiempo para pedirle disculpas y las acepto con gusto. Esto parecía un confesionario. Solo tenia que hablar sinceramente con ella y todo fusiono y salió como yo esperaba. Llegue y estaban ya todos discutiendo, Malfoy y Harry. Me asombro ver que Ron estaba sentado en una banca, mirando al vacío.

-¿Quieren dejar de ser unos chiquillos y comportarse?- les dije, Parkinson estaba en las mismas, tratando de separarlos antes de que re agarraran a duelo.

-Te toca Potter- dijo una voz detrás de mi, era la grave e indeseada voz de Zabini.

-Bueno- dijo con ligera aspereza. Yo solo fui directo a la banca en donde se encontraba Ron, y me senté en ella.. Rápidamente le dirige una mirada y lo abrace con ternura, ya los dos habíamos pasado y nos entendíamos, yo tenia que estar con el.. De todas formas era mi hermano, y también necesitaba algo de consuelo.

* * *

Que tal??

hahah

Val.


	14. Asuntos Inconclusos II

**Hola!**

¿Cómo están?, Aquí les dejo él capitulo catorce.

Muchos besos.

Asuntos Inconclusos II

_-¿Quieren dejar de ser unos chiquillos y comportarse?- les dije, Parkinson estaba en las mismas, tratando de separarlos antes de que re agarraran a duelo._

_-Te toca Potter- dijo una voz detrás de mi, era la grave e indeseada voz de Zabini._

_-Bueno- dijo con ligera aspereza. Yo solo fui directo a la banca en donde se encontraba Ron, y me senté en ella.. Rápidamente le dirige una mirada y lo abrace con ternura, ya los dos habíamos pasado y nos entendíamos, yo tenia que estar con el.. De todas formas era mi hermano, y también necesitaba algo de consuelo._

**P. Harry**

No quería entrar. No sabia como iba a encontrar a Hermione. Malfoy me obligo a entrar a empujones, de manera de que casi lo mato. Me encontré con una Hermione diferente a la que había visto hace mas de 20 minutos, era la Hermione que veía desde primer año, con la que me había distanciado lo que llevaba de año por razones estúpidas como los entrenamientos de Quiditch y mi nueva novia, que aunque la amo, me aprisiona cada vez que tengo tiempo libre.

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione con algo de nostalgia

-Hermione, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunte con preocupación.

-¡Mejor!.. Harry, no hagas esas preguntas ¿si?.. Estoy mal y lo sabes- susurro tristemente.

-¿Discúlpame si?- me excuse arrepentido.

-Tranquilo Harry.. ¿Eso no es todo lo que me vas a decir o si?- me pregunto con semblante serio.

-No, Hermione. Discúlpame todas las veces que he puesto tu vida en peligro, discúlpame por no estar contigo cuando me necesitas, ya sea que estés mal o que estés enferma; discúlpame por no haberte agradecido la infinidad de veces que me sacaste de un embrollo o que me ayudaste a detener a Voldemort. Tu, tu no te mereces pertenecer a la horrible situación en la que estas metida; Hermione, eres una la mejor bruja que ha pasado por Hogwarts desde hace cientos de años ¿Si?, y eso nunca cambiara y si no nos damos prisa.. ¡todos moriremos!- Ella comenzó a llorar, yo la abrace fraternalmente, en realidad, aun no me disculpaba completamente- Hermione, no llores, no tienes porque llorar; Yo soy el que esta arrepentido por haberte dejado sola cuando menos lo necesitabas, debí dividirme en dos en vez de evadirte, porque te confieso que también estaba molesto de que estuvieras con nuestro peor enemigo y el que mas te ha herido en el pasado. Me pareció injusto de tu parte hacia ti misma, pero ahora veo que Malfoy es mas cuerdo que antes, haberme buscado para hablar contigo fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Hermione, quiero que te mejores, porque a nadie le gusta verte así.- le dije mientras sus ojos afloraban lagrimas a todo dar y sollozaba.

-Harry, te entiendo. Se lo que se siente. Y todos somos humanos, cometemos errores. Lo se, y es como cuestionar tu fidelidad, la de Ginny o la de Ron, que es algo que no pienso permitirme jamás..- me dijo mientras con sus manos trataba de detener a sus ojos que no cesaban.

-Gracias por arreglar mis gafas en primer año Hermione, por haber preparado aquella poción multijugos en segundo, gracias por ayudarme con el único familiar que me quedaba.. gracias por estar allí, haciéndome compañía antes del duelo de Dragones en el torneo de los tres magos y por estar en el funeral de Cedric con migo, Gracias por acompañarme a duelo en la sala de las profecías y por estar allí cuando murió mi padrino.. Gracias por ser esa sabelotodo que me ayuda con los deberes siempre, por tenerle paciencia a Ron.. Gracias por ser Hermione.- le dije, estaba sincerándome con ella totalmente, ella se me abalanzo en un abrazo.

-Gracias a ti Harry, por no ser como el Ron que me insultaba y se burlaba de mi en primer año, eso forjo nuestra amistad con sangre.. somos casi hermanos Harry-

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya Hermione- le dije, no quería irme, ya que ella necesitaba de un hombro para desahogarse, pero mi turno ya había terminado.

-Gracias Harry- me dijo secando sus lagrimas e inmediatamente dándome un beso sonoro en la mejilla de lo que nos reímos un rato antes de irme.

Salí de la torre. había sido una de las conversaciones mas largas y sinceras que había tenido con Hermione los últimos meses, sin que hubiera regaños, gritos, discusiones, etc.. Al parecer era el turno de Zabini y Parkinson, lo que me causo curiosidad, si para algo servían esos dos, era para hacerla sentir miserable. Solo vi a Ron tirado en el piso con el labio roto y chorreando sangre y a Malfoy con cara de ganador.

-Ron, es mejor que te calmes- le dije al verlo en aquel estado.

-¡Es que.. de no ser por eso- dijo mirando a Malfoy con una cara de rabia y desprecio que no le había visto jamás a ningún Weasley- Hermione no estaría como esta ahora!- termino al borde de explotar.

-Ron, nadie tiene la culpa.. ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?- dijo una sensata Ginny.

-La Pequeña Weasley tiene razón.- dijo Zabini.

-¡Ahora vas tu Zabini!- dijo Malfoy.

-¿Qué?, ¿Me vas a hacer hablar con esa inmunda?- dijo asqueado Zabini. Ron se levanto de golpe como si tuviera el diablo por dentro.

-No le digas así ¡Maldito Bastardo!- le dijo Ron, estaba completamente rojo y a punto de proporcionarle un ojo morado a Zabini.

-¡R O N!- dijo Ginny horrorizada, jamás habíamos visto así a Ron, de inmediato Ginny lo tomo por el brazo y lo jaloneo hasta que llegaron al banco donde antes estaba sentado.

En fin, Zabini se negaba a entrar, y Parkinson, el doble.

**P. Hermione**

Después de hablar con Harry, que era lo que necesitaba, camine dando vueltas en círculos por la habitación, escudriñando el lugar que yacía mojado todavía. Buscando pistas, algo que me dijera que rayos me pasaba. Subí un momento las escaleras y mire suavemente por la puerta abierta del cuarto de Draco, en su cama se encontraba un sobre blanco abierto con el sello de los Malfoy. Camine hacia el y lo tome. Saque la carta del sobre y comencé a leer.

_-_

_Querido Hijo:_

_Primero que nada... ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo haces para soportar a esa sangre sucia que tienes por mascota?, porque a los sangre sucia no se les puede decir compañeros ¿no?._

_Bueno Hijo Mío, quiero darte la sorpresa de que semanas atrás hablamos con los Greengrass y accedieron perfectamente a la boda con su hija Astoria. Como querías casarte con ella en vez de con Pansy, decidimos hacer todo lo posible para que estés de lo mejor. El evento se dará a cabo al final de las vacaciones de Invierno, después de que pases al bando del Señor Tenebroso, OH.. Tu padre se siente muy orgulloso de ti, espera que maltrates a todo el sangre sucia que se te pase por en medio._

_Bueno Hijo, lamento el sufrimiento que pasas estando es esa escuelucha, después de todo, pudimos haberte enviado a Durmstrang pero tu padre siempre con lo mismo, si quieres una transferencia házmelo saber.. _

_Te Ama_

_Narcisa Malfoy_

_-_

Mi alma termino de desquebrajarse. Salían lagrimas de mis ojos sin que yo quisiera, el no le había dicho nada a sus padres eso lo podía afrontar, pero que tuviera que casarse con Astoria Greengrass era demasiado, y además a elección propia.. No tenia fecha la carta, pero el sobre decía perfectamente que la había recibido un día después de llegar a Hogwarts. Era imposible.

-¿Sabes que me molesta Pansy?- dijo una voz detrás de mi, luego se escucho la risita de Parkinson. Eran ella y Zabini.

-¿Qué Blaise?- dijo ella seguida de una risita burlona. Yo seguía de espaldas a ellos

-Que los sangre sucia metan su nariz donde no deben- dijo con desprecio Zabini.

-¿Qué quieren?- dije yo, no podía parar de llorar- ¡¿Qué quieren?!- Les grite desesperada.

-¡Hacerte Saber lo que acabas de enterarte! – dijo una amarga Pansy.

-¿Hacerme sufrir?.. ¿Es eso lo que quieren?- les pregunte.

-¡Si cariño mío!- dijo Pansy- Hacerte saber que eres muy poco para nuestro Draco, no sabes, se va a casar con Astoria, y a ti.. ¡Nunca te quiso!, ¡Estaba jugando contigo.. Era una apuesta sangre sucia!-

-Nunca te quiso Sangre sucia, jamás.. Era una pantalla.. – reía cruelmente Zabini- Una Apuesta, a ver si podía meterte en su cama antes de las vacaciones de invierno.. ¿Qué creías?, ¿Qué cambiaria por ti?.. – seguía riendo cruelmente.

-¡NO!- reían los dos, Pansy reía muy cruelmente.. Y Zabini, para que decirlo.

-¡Váyanse!- les grite llorando-¡treinta puntos menos para Slytherin por insultar a una Prefecta- les dije, pero seguía llorando, esa carta me había dejado mal.. Muy mal. Cada vez que venia a mi cabeza el final de las vacaciones de invierno, caía mi conciencia.. "Te lo dije" me decía a mi misma, cuando me di cuenta, estaba arrodillada en el piso de la habitación de Draco, llorando, me lleve las manos al pecho, tratando de calmar el dolor de mi corazón, para después llevarlas a mí estomago tratando de recuperar aire. No podía pensar en que mi Malfoy se casara con Astoria Greengrass. NO. Ella no.. _–Ella no... Ella no.. ¡Astoria NO!-.. -¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué ella?, N O.. –_

Ellos ya habían abandonado el dormitorio de Draco. Como los odiaba, prefería morir antes de enterarme de esto, morir, como quería un abrazo de Ronald, como lo necesitaba, ese abrazo de oso que me aliviaba, como el antídoto de mis enfermedades, ahora me daba cuenta de lo mal que me había portado con el.. Él era el que me amaba, no el sucio Malfoy.. No ese Hurón engreído que me había ocultado durante tanto tiempo esa carta.. Solo faltaba que me llegara la invitación a su boda, que ya seria ¡El Colmo!.. Tenia que buscar a Ronald, tenia que decirle lo que sentía por él, tenia que decirle que lo correspondía en todo, en cuerpo y alma.. Era a el al que amaba, y siempre lo supe, con los sueños.. ¡Eso era!, Eran sueños premonitorios.. No quería creerlo, pero lo hice, quería salir y decirle lo que sentía, volver a sentir sus labios aliviar mi dolor... Pero algo me lo impidió, cuando estuve a punto de salir por el marco de la puerta para no volver jamás, oí pasos en la escalera. Era Draco.. Draco..

Entro Draco, jadeante, supuse que corrió escaleras arriba.

-Hermione- dijo su voz, tratando de encontrar su aliento, que daba por perdido.

-Draco- dije indiferente.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Estas molesta Preciosa?- dijo con preocupación.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te querías casar con Astoria Greengrass?- le dije llorando.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto.

-Eso, lo oíste bien Malfoy.. ¿Estabas jugando con migo o planeabas contármelo?-

-¿De que hablas?- me pregunto.

-No puedo creer que lo sigas ocultando, ¿Qué significa esto?- le pregunte señalando la carta de su madre.

-Her...- fue interrumpido por otra voz... _–Hermione.. Hermionee.. ¡Despierta Hermione!- _decía la voz de alguien que no estaba en el dormitorio, que solo yo oía. Era la voz de Harry.

_Todo se volvió negro, recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que paso antes de aquello, tome la mano de Draco y la bese.. Fue como para despedirme.. Pero ¿por qué despedirme de el?, ¿Acaso me iba?.. Y si me iba ¿a dónde?.. _

Abrí uno por uno mis ojos, y donde estaba no era el dormitorio de Malfoy, era el vagón donde venia en el expreso de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué?.. ¿Qué?- les decía una castaña a dos chicos que la acompañaban.

-Hermione, te quedaste dormida.. ¡Todo el viaje!- decía el "niño que vivió".

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto la castaña.


	15. La Cruda Realidad

_Hola Chicos! _

_Aquí está el Capitulo Quince!_

_Enjoy it!_

**La Cruda Realidad**

_Abrí uno por uno mis ojos, y donde estaba no era el dormitorio de Malfoy, era el vagón donde venía en el expreso de Hogwarts._

_-¿Qué?.. ¿Qué?- les decía una castaña a dos chicos que la acompañaban._

_-Hermione, te quedaste dormida... ¡Todo el viaje!- decía el "niño que vivió"._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto la castaña._

-En el Expreso de Hogwarts... ¡Estabas leyendo este libro!- dijo el pelinegro de nuevo, señalando un libro de caratula negra donde reposaba: Twilight.

-¿Me Quede dormida?- dijo estupefacta la castaña.

-¡Sí!- enfatizo Harry.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal si bajamos?, me muero de hambre…- dijo por primera vez la voz ronca y fuerte de un chico alto con cabellera color zanahoria.

-Vamos- dijo Harry resignado llevándose por el brazo a una castaña con una cara de duda y asombro que nadie podía quitarle.

Ya de lleno estaba confundida, no quería que ese sueño se convirtiera en uno premonitorio, así que se animo a contarles a Ron y Harry su raro sueño… Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder, era solo un sueño que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, ¿Cómo iba ella a ser una premio anual si entraba al sexto año?, ¿Cómo iba ella a conocer un chico que venía de Francia, era primo de Seamus Finnigan y el mejor amigo de la infancia de Malfoy?, ¿Cómo iba a tener un romance con Malfoy?... Eso era lo mas insólito. Nada coincidía con nada, era un completo caos… Pero decidió tratar de superarlo y terminar el día con vida, ya que por andar buscándole la vuelta al asunto, se llevo por delante a las hermanas Patil, y otros chicos de segundo tratando de llegar al Gran Comedor.

-Ron… ¿No estás ya satisfecho?- le pregunto la castaña a el pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado frente a ella.

-No, Hermione espera… - probo otro bocado de el pie de calabaza que tenía en el plato- ¡Ahora si estoy satisfecho!- terminó feliz.

-Harry, estas muy callado.. ¿Te pasa algo?- dijo la castaña preocupada por el.

-No… para nada, estoy pensando…- le dijo algo distante el afligido chico.

-¿Estas seguro?- volvió a preguntarle la chica.

-Si Hermione, no te preocupes…- le dijo tratando en vano de desviarla del tema. En realidad si estaba mal, muy mal… cuando entraron al Gran Comedor la primera plana fue 'Ginny Weasley & Dean Thomas Salen', y eso lo mantuvo mal, ya que sin lugar a dudas, estaba enamorado de ella…

-Bueno, eso espero… mañana hay clases y tenemos que apuntarnos en ellas en el despacho de McGonagall- dijo ella de nuevo.

-Claro Hermione, ¿Puedes no empezar con eso hasta mañana?- le dijo bromeando Ron, y ellos se rieron de su cara de cansancio, al parecer la comida le había caído un poco mal o había comido demasiado y estaba muerto de sueño, pero aun tenía su labor de prefecto pendiente. Así que acompañaron a Harry hasta la sala común de Gryffindor y salieron de allí caminando sin pausa pero sin prisa en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore, donde serian todas las reuniones de prefectos de todo el año. En el camino reían, charlaban… se veían de reojo, eran un par de enamorados que no sabían de los sentimientos del otro, pero no importaba, con solo una mirada, se comunicaban completamente y no necesitaban palabras… Hermione reía de la cara tímida de Ron y le encantaba que la mirara así, y Ron por su lado, amaba mirarla así, anonadado y tonto. Porque de esa manera, ella disfrutaba de su mirada y el amaba que no pensara mal de él si le miraba de aquella forma.

En fin, ella fue directo al pasillo que le habían asignado separándose de Ron. Se dispuso a realizar su labor, a pesar del cansancio y el debate mental que tenia entre su corazón y su realidad. En el tiempo en que pensaba todo, ayudo a algunos niños de primer año a ubicarse ya que estaban perdidos y le llamo la atención a una pareja de cuarto por estar besándose en el pasillo tarde en la noche.

En el momento en el que ya deseaba dejarse caer a la deriva, y dormirse en el medio del pasillo, diviso la imagen de un joven alto, rubio platinado, sentado en un banco con la corbata suelta y sus manos entrelazadas que movía con nerviosismo. Ella se acerco decidida a bajarle puntos a su casa a diestra y siniestra por mantenerla pensante y vuelta un ocho y un revoltijo, por hacerle lagunas mentales extenuantes.

-Malfoy, ¡Vuelve a tu torre!- le dijo la chica con voz dolorosa pero a la vez colérica.

-¿Si no qué?- le dijo el rubio, retándola y levantándose de golpe.

-Treinta puntos menos para Slytherin, por retar a una prefecta- le dijo ella con sonrisa fingidamente victoriosa y mirándolo de reojo apuntándole con la varita por si a caso se volvía loco y la hechizaba.

-De todos modos ya me iba… Pero no me puedes negar que soñaste lo mismo que yo…- dijo suavemente el rubio, queriendo dejar el ambiente mas tenso y misterioso, camino lento por el pasillo dejándola sola. Ella se quedo estupefacta y estática. No podía creer que fue .. ¿Un sueño compartido?.. No, eso no podía serlo.

Camino lento y sin prisa, juntando la lluvia de ideas y pensamientos que hasta ahora la inundaba, se desbordaba por sus ojos, estaba perdida… ¿Porque tenía que ser ella?, No había razón por la cual tuviera que ser ella la autora de las pesadillas que ella misma precisaba, y Malfoy el co-protagonista de la historia.. Camino lentamente, para llegar con los ojos lo menos rojos posibles y secarse la cara que desde hace mucho no corrían lagrimas. Llego a la sala común y subió a su pieza, no podía llorar ahí tampoco así que simplemente tomo una libreta nueva y en la portada coloco "Diario íntimo de Hermione Granger", con cada palabra que escribía, sentía como se le agrietaba el corazón, se le desgarraba el alma, y se le quemaba el cerebro.. Tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar y buscar… Sostenía la hipótesis de ser un encantamiento o obra del mismísimo Voldemort para confundir a su seguidor y a la amiga de "El Elegido". Al fin y al cabo, cuando ya tenía la libreta llena hasta la mitad, le dolía mucho la mano, la pluma se había roto y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, ya que todas se habían dormido cinco minutos después de que ella llegara a la pieza. Se coloco el pijama y se acostó en su cama, lentamente seguían corriendo lagrimas de rabia y duda, confusión que llegaría a su fin el día que las vacas volaran y mojando su almohada lentamente se quedo dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se levanto con el mismo animo del día anterior, pero sumamente tarde, así que solo le dio tiempo de darse una corta pero recuperante ducha y salir de allí corriendo a encontrarse con el resto del trío dorado: Harry & Ron. Al entrar en la sala común, los halló sonrientes y expectantes al verla, pues tenía los ojos un poco rojos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- le pregunto Ron preocupado viéndola a los ojos pero no de la misma forma que la noche anterior.

-Nada importante…- dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar su mala noche anterior, pero era muy mala mintiéndoles en ese sentido.

-Bueno, vamos al Gran Comedor antes de que se haga más tarde de lo que ya es- dijo Harry, Fueron rápidamente a inscribirse en las materias seleccionadas en el despacho de McGonagall ya que a Hermione solo le quedaba media hora para comer y entrar a Historia de la Magia. Desayunaron en el lugar de siempre, ellos tres, Hermione con la libreta y una pluma nueva escribiendo en la susodicha libreta, y ellos comiendo tranquilamente y charlando del Quiditch, ya que dentro de poco comenzarían las prácticas para el campeonato. Ellos la miraban de reojo y de vez en cuando le hacían preguntas como _'¿Amas a Filch?'_ y ella solo asentía sin decir palabra, aprovecharon ese tiempo para hacerle preguntas a Hermione que contestaría _si_ de todos modos por lo sumida que estaba en su escritura. Tan solo 15 minutos después de su momento de burlas y risas sobre Hermione y no con Hermione, se encaminaron a la sala común y ella a Historia de la magia, ellos solo charlaban de las preguntas que le hicieron a Hermione, y por supuesto, de Quiditch. Al llegar a la sala común se sentaron en un sillón a charlar, pues no tenían tareas porque era el primer día de clases.

-Harry…- dijo Ron con tono cansado.

-¿Si Ron?- dijo Harry curioso.

-¿Crees que Hermione actúa extraño últimamente?- le pregunto el chico.

-Un poco Ron, me di cuenta de que escribía como una loca en esa libreta… y además, nunca había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos para contestar _si_ a la pregunta _"¿Amas a Filch?"_, en fin, si está actuando extraño… Pero es cosa de chicas, sabes que ellas siempre actúan extraño- terminó el chico de ojos verdes.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- dijo Ron otra vez, de veras se estaba interesando por la chica.

-¿Me ves cara de chica acaso? ¿O de Psicólogo?- le pregunto Harry sarcástico.

-No… pero…- dijo el chico con vergüenza.

-Ron… lo que le pase, ya se le pasará- dijo casi molesto Harry, tratando de hacer comprender a su amigo que no sabía tantas cosas de chicas.

-Bueno, espero tengas razón…- dijo Ron resignado, ya que le preocupaba en cierto modo inconsciente Hermione.

-Ron, ¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto Hermione?- le pregunto un poco pícaro Harry, el sabia absolutamente el nivel de atracción que su amigo sentía por Hermione, era muy obvio, todos lo sabían menos la propia Hermione, o eso pensaban ellos. El chico que acompañaba a Harry se puso rojo como tomate, y su piel se confundía con su cabello, solo se notaban sus ojos azules como el mar. –No respondas a mi pregunta..- Harry disfrutaba el momento, se reía a carcajadas de Ron. –Ya me sé la respuesta…-

-No es gracioso…- refuto sin ganas Ron.

-Sí, sí lo es… ¿Sabes?, es que eres muy obvio…- le dijo esta vez más serio.

-¡Oh NO!, ¿y si se da cuenta?- dijo asustado Ron.

-Ella es la única que no se ha dado cuenta Ron, ¡no te asustes!- dijo Harry tratando de reconfortar a su asustadizo amigo. –Y la próxima vez, trata de mantener tu color natural, ¡aun estas rojo!, ¡Mírate!..- le dijo Harry aun divertido.

* * *

Hermione debatía en su interior, trataba de concentrarse en la clase, pero todo se lo impedía, pensar en cómo sacarse de la cabeza aquella frase que le había dicho el rubio la noche anterior se le dificultaba demasiado. Todo le impedía seguir estudiando, estaba confundidisima.

Pero se concentro un poco y se dio cuenta de que había tomado apuntes inconscientemente, aun ese sueño rondaba por su cabeza, sin razón alguna… Las disculpas de Harry y Ginny, ¡Que Harry y Ginny estaban juntos!, acababa de recordarlo… Que Parkinson y Zabini también estuvieran juntos, eso era el colmo… Esa zorra nunca esta con un chico más de una noche. Por último, Malfoy… Malfoy… Malfoy…, no sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ese maldito tipejo. En el chico que le robaba su tiempo, y ella no disfrutaba de estar en ese estado de confusión y con esa laguna mental que el tipo seguía causándole. De alguna manera tendría que sacárselo de la cabeza... ¿Pero cómo?

Tenía que quitarse el peso de encima… -¡Eso era!.. –pensó la castaña. Sin darse cuenta, sumida en sus pensamientos había caminado inconscientemente y había llegado hasta la orilla del lago negro, y acababa de caer al agua helada y llena de criaturas extrañas. A su lado sintió como volvía a moverse el agua y alguien la había tomado del brazo, ella no podía ver a través del agua turbia pero el individuo que la salvaba no se daba por vencido, la acerco poco a poco hasta la orilla, ambos tiritando de frio, ella aun con los ojos cerrados, deseando inconscientemente que fuera el chico del que debía enamorarse: Ronald Weasley. Pero en cambio, era de nuevo, el autor de sus pesadillas, tiritando igual que ella, solo que el chico seguía tomándola del brazo, halándola en dirección a la enfermería y dejándola allí para que Madame Pomfrey se encargara de ella. Hermione abrió los ojos horas después, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación… ¿Se habría quedado dormida?, ¿Quién era su salvador?. Tomo aire y luego se levanto. Aun tenía la idea rondándole la cabeza:

Los de 7mo realizarían una gran fiesta donde estarían todas las casas con motivo de celebrar el mejor Halloween de todos los tiempos, donde las chicas tendrían que invitar a los chicos, Tenia que invitar a Ron. Era la única forma de tratar de olvidar a el Malfoy de sus pesadillas y cumplir el final de su sueño, estar junto al que amaba, Ron.

* * *

Ahora si estaban preocupados. Los amigos de Hermione estaban contrariados por el comportamiento fantasmagórico de su amiga. Ron tenía razón, y cada vez que la veía se ponía tenso, y siempre daba gracias a Merlin que la chica no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ya las bromas que le hacían no era graciosas y les incomodaba un poco que Hermione casi no hablara ni comiera, y que últimamente su cabello estaba liso. Nadie sabía por qué razón ocurría eso con su cabello que aunque tenía el mismo color y la misma intensidad, estaba perdiendo textura y estaba liso, ¡Liso!. La fiesta de Halloween se aproximaba, era esa misma noche y ni Ron ni Harry tenían pareja, y lo que más le pesaba a Harry, Ginny había invitado a Dean Thomas, su novio. Por lo que solo pudo esperar a que alguien lo invitara, pero se quedo sin pareja para la noche, y Ron se sentía igual de abatido que su amigo.

En el instante en el que Ron disponía a irse a dormir de una buena vez ya que no tenia pareja, llego Hermione y los saludo.

-Ron…- dijo Hermione al verlo.

-¿Si Hermione?- le pregunto él.

-Bueno… ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de Halloween con migo?- le dijo temerosa Hermione, esperando que su respuesta fuera un _sí. _Y quería que el chico respondiera de forma rápida, pues se acercaba la temerosa y odiosa Lavender Brown, y Hermione imagino que venia por la misma pregunta. Y se dio cuenta de que la chica ya estaba frente a ellos minutos después.

-Ron… ¿Quieres ir conmigo.. a la fiesta?...- le pregunto Lavender. Hemrione no podía dejar que Ron cayera en las manos de esa Zorra.

-Lo siento Lavender, ya tengo pareja- dijo Ron señalando a Hermione. Hermione le envio una sonrisita victoriosa a Ron y luego miro a Lavender que solo pudo sollozar para luego irse corriendo con Parvati Patil. El único que estaba estupefacto era Harry, no podia creer que al fin sus amigos se animaran a salir juntos, y menos que fuera por medio de Hermione.

* * *

Espero les haya Gustado!.. Reviews Please!


	16. Embriagante

_Hola!_

_Espero que este cap. Los confunda mucho :D!_

_Muchos besos a Sofia, Kiki y Barbie!.. Y Todas mis Reviews las Agradezco un monton!_

**Quiero Aclarar que: **disculpen si a veces olvido colocar el Disclaimer, simplemente me ansia escribir mis caps y cuando subo, me doy cuenta al final.

Este Fic es 95% Dramione, ya que mi trama tiene 5% Romione para empeorar la situación de la chica. Lo que ocurre es siempre la confusión de Hermione, estar entre la espada y la pared, tratando de no quedar en blanco con Ron pero sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Draco.

El final aun no está escrito, así que si tienen sugerencias, puedo recibirlas abiertamente. Y bueno, Amo mi fic… Si no les gusta, no puedo hacer nada, más que ayúdenme a mejorar ya que es mi 1er Long-Fic. Y bueno, espero que lo disfruten a los que les parece interesante mi trama.

Besos. Bye.

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling en su totalidad; Escenarios y Personajes.**

**Trama: ValerieMalfoyCullenHale Original.

* * *

**

**Embriagante**

_-Ron…- dijo Hermione al verlo._

_-¿Si Hermione?- le pregunto él._

_-Bueno… ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de Halloween con migo?- le dijo temerosa Hermione, esperando que su respuesta fuera un __sí. __Y quería que el chico respondiera de forma rápida, pues se acercaba la temerosa y odiosa Lavender Brown, y Hermione imagino que venía por la misma pregunta. Y se dio cuenta de que la chica ya estaba frente a ellos minutos después._

_-Ron… ¿Quieres ir conmigo.. a la fiesta?...- le pregunto Lavender. Hemione no podía dejar que Ron cayera en las manos de esa Zorra._

_-Lo siento Lavender, ya tengo pareja- dijo Ron señalando a Hermione. Hermione le envió una sonrisita victoriosa a Ron y luego miro a Lavender que solo pudo sollozar para luego irse corriendo con Parvati Patil. El único que estaba estupefacto era Harry, no podía creer que al fin sus amigos se animaran a salir juntos, y menos que fuera por medio de Hermione._

Hermione no supo que vestir en realidad. Solo tomo un suéter negro con una falda a cuadros de lineas rojas color gris, unos tacos color negro altos y un cintillo con orejas de gato; Mientras que los chicos solo vestían ropa muggle, tratando de parecerse a las sectas como Skaters, Emos, Raperos, Nerds.. entre otros.

La Fiesta comenzó a las ocho, Todos los chicos esperaban a que las chicas bajaran de sus dormitorios. Harry no tenía pareja, pero había decidido asistir de igual forma. Ginny & Dean ya estaban juntos, en un rincón alejado de la multitud en la sala común, donde creían que nadie los veía, pero estaban en primera plana para Harry, que sentía que si no se controlaba, podía matar a Dean Thomas con sus propias manos y sin magia. Neville tenía como pareja a Luna Lovegood, a quien Harry estuvo a punto de invitar como último recurso, pero no lo logro, ya que Neville la había invitado antes de que los chicos de séptimo dijeran algo de la fiesta. Pasaba media hora y aun solo quedaban pocos sin su cita, que debía terminar de arreglarse rápido.

-Harry…- dijo Ron.

-¿Si Ron?- dijo Harry, sabía que su amigo estaba nervioso, y sudando frio.

-¿Crees que Hermione se haya arrepen…- dijo Ron, pero fue como si la hubiera invocado. Estaba a punto de babearse -tido?-

-No lo creo… ¡y cierra la boca!- le dijo Harry en voz baja mientras la chica se acercaba a donde estaban ellos. Ron se había quedado en una sola pieza, nunca había visto a Hermione vestida de aquella forma, jamás la había mirado de esa forma. Ella solo camino como siempre lo había hecho, pero a Ron le pareció el caminar de un ángel. Se acerco a ellos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno para luego llevarlos a un sillón que estaba vacío y sentarse en medio de los dos; Ron aun estaba babeando por su cita, no sabía que era lo que sentía, pero era amor.. El ya la amaba pero ansiaba un momento a solas con la chica para decirle todo lo que sentía.

-¿Luna no vendría contigo Harry?- le pregunto inocente Hermione al chico que tenía a su derecha.

-Neville la invito antes de enterarse que los de séptimo harían una fiesta…- dijo él. Para luego tomar una bocanada de aire y botarlo por la boca. Ver a Ginny con otro tipo era el colmo, era lo que lo estaba carcomiendo… - Yo creo que me voy a tomar algo, los dejo solos…- Harry quería algo que le aliviara el dolor que sentía, algo que le quitara la congoja. Se fue directo a la barra y pidió un vaso de Whisky de fuego.

Ron y Hermione se miraban por el rabillo del ojo, y ella no pudo mas, así que se acerco a él y quedo a una distancia de poco menos de tres pulgadas de su rostro, el recorto la distancia que quedaba y se besaron suavemente. Lo que dejo secuelas en sus mejillas cuando se hubieron separado, a lo lejos se oyó un sollozo de Lavender Brown y un golpe seco a la mesa de parte de McLaggen, que les saco sonrisa a los dos para luego volver a mirarse. Luego de un pequeño rato, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la pista; bailaron una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco canciones seguidas, la mayoría de origen muggle, asique mientras bailaban, Hermione cantaba los coros y Ron se reía. Al cabo de esas cinco canciones, decidieron ir a hidratarse y se sentaron en la barra al lado de Harry, el cual ya estaba borracho y decía incoherencias.

-Ron, por todo lo que me quieras, por mi… no le hagas nada a Harry por lo que te diga, recuerda que esta borracho… Yo voy por algo que olvide..- le dijo como excusa Hermione, pero iba en busca de la causante de que Harry estuviera ebrio: Ginevra Weasley.

Salió al pasillo y recorrió medio castillo, sin señales de vida, ya que todas las casa tenían su propia fiesta. Llego al pasillo que daba hacia el Lago Negro y salió en dirección a la orilla del lago, se sentó en la raíz de un árbol cercano, y al mirar en dirección izquierda, diviso la imagen de un chico, pálido de cabellera platinada sentado en el césped. Se acerco con intenciones vagas, solo quería bajarle puntos a su casa por hacerla sentir así, y tenía la excusa del toque de queda. Pero al irse acercando mas y mas, observo que se posaba en su mano izquierda una botella de whisky de fuego, que de vez en cuando se llevaba a la boca para tomar un largo sorbo, tenia la corbata suelta y la camisa entreabierta; Ella se pregunto qué rayos le pasaba.

-¿Qué quieres Granger?- le pregunto Draco con desgano y tono suave... no tenía intenciones de lastimar a nadie.

-Saber ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella firme.

-No creo que te interese mucho lo que me pase…- dijo él, Hermione estaba totalmente contrariada… ¿desde cuándo Malfoy se comportaba así?

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto de nuevo Hermione, también segada por el alcohol, que era lo que hacía que Draco se comportara bien con ella.

-La ha matado Granger… La ha matado- dijo Draco, ya cuando en sus mejillas se corría un camino de lagrimas.

- ¿A quién?- dijo Hermione con interés- ¡Dímelo!-

-A mi madre… Mi Madree…- Hermione no pudo mas con el chico, se acerco peligrosamente y lo abrazo, llorando con él, dándole su sentido pésame de la mejor manera, y el devolviéndole su abrazo, sintiendo que era lo que necesitaba… a la Granger de su sueño. Ella se sentía bien dándole su consuelo, y el lloraba y buscaba el calor de la persona que estaba a su lado.

De pronto, el chico deshizo el abrazo y busco los labios de su acompañante con la mirada para con un suave movimiento, fundirlos con los suyos, suave y luego apasionadamente, sintiendo que si deshacía el beso perdería a su acompañante por siempre, era como un lobo sediento, saciándose con agua fresca del rio sin miedo a que alguien los viera, el completamente bajo los efectos del alcohol y ella ligeramente ebria y embriagada con los besos sabor Malfoy que tanto extrañaba… aunque fueran de un sueño. Se besaban con una pasión que poco a poco se fue encendiendo, poco a poco ella acariciaba su semi-descubierto pecho tratando de grabarlo en su disco duro, en su cerebro y en su corazón por siempre, y el suavemente acariciando su muslo también grabándoselo para la posteridad, delicadamente y haciendo que cada vello de la chica se erizara, ellos simplemente se acariciaban y besaban allí a la orilla del lago, recordando el sueño que habían tenido ambos al mismo tiempo, y en un momento, la cosa empezó a ponerse caliente. Ella trato de librarse de la camisa de Draco a duras penas, pero él la levanto del piso y tomo con una mano la botella que antes se había caído y perdido todo su contenido en el césped. La llevo entre besos y caricias hasta el séptimo piso y apareció de la nada la puerta de La Sala de Menesteres. La abrió y se encontraron con una cama redonda de sabanas Negras y verdes que asemejaba el emblema de Slytherin y un cuarto iluminado por velas, no dudo ni un minuto en colocar a Hermione sobre la cama y seguir besándola, se deshacían de sus prendas una por una, sin prisa alguna, Quedando en ropa interior y el trazando un camino de besos interminable desde su abdomen hasta su clavícula y luego subiendo por su cuello y llegando a sus labios para besarlos con desesperación y volviendo a retomar el camino de besos que ya había trazado, sacándole ligeros gemidos a la chica. Con sus manos, subió acariciando suavemente la espalda de la chica y llegando a la prenda que tanto lo molestaba con ayuda de ella la soltó y lanzo por ahí, donde estaba su ropa toda en el piso. Ella se deshizo de la pequeña prenda que le quedaba mientras él hacía lo mismo con la de él. Volvió a recorrerla con un camino de besos para luego besarla en los labios, recorrió con su lengua sus senos y su cuello, para luego bajar a su abdomen sacándole gemidos cada vez más frecuentes e incándole las uñas a la albina piel del rubio. Mientras pasaban los besos las caricias ella arqueaba mas la espalda y se erizaba con más frecuencia al tacto. Entre caricias y besos, ella fue dándole espacio entre sus piernas y él se acercaba mas y mas, besando sus senos de nuevo, saboreando sus pezones, dejando grabado su aroma y sabor embriagadores; Lentamente la penetro aun besándola y enmuto el grito de dolor de Hermione que salió de su garganta con un beso en los labios; ligeramente aun besándola y saboreándola. Ella sentía como la recorría, como llegaba a lugares de su cuerpo que ella no conocía, y de repente Draco salió de su cuerpo y volvió a penetrarla con mas lujuria y ganas… la besaba con desesperación, salía y entraba en ella con más rapidez y por más corto tiempo; una, dos, tres, cuatro.. y la quinta fue la vencida, la penetro con tanta fuerza que la chica emitió un gemido desgarrador , llegando al clímax… Terminaron aquel pecado capital con un prolongado beso en los labios.

El chico cansado y borracho cayo rendido a su lado, ella acababa de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, igual o más cansada que el chico que dormía abrazado a ella por la cintura, se quedo dormida. La noche le pareció eterna, habían vivido algo que ya habían visto y sentido en un sueño, solo que en la realidad era mucho mejor.

Hermione fue la primera en despertar, aunque con un fuerte dolor de cabeza; ¿Cuánto habría tomado la noche anterior?, de seguro no demasiado, porque se sintió mejor luego de un rato. Observo por la ventana y aun la luz de la luna les llegaba a la cara por el gran ventanal, y el reloj de la pared anunciaba las cinco de la mañana. La chica trató de levantarse, pero sintió un brazo que la apresaba por la cintura completamente amarrado a ella en ese abrazo, era Malfoy. Ella tomo su brazo y lo levanto con delicadeza a una altura prudente que la dejara salir de la cama, le dio gracias a Dios por haberle cedido el sueño profundo a Malfoy, ya que no movió ni un pelo cuando ella se levanto. Acomodó una almohada bajo el brazo del muchacho, para que creyera que ella seguía allí. Tomo su ropa y se vistió, a duras penas le costó distinguir su blusa de la de Draco, ya que eran de una tela muy parecida y los colores eran indistinguibles. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y salió a la carrera, para llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor sin ser vista por los pasillos tan temprano en la mañana. Al llegar no se encontró con el mejor escenario; Harry estaba dormido sobre la barra y Ron sobre un sillón, Ron estaba completamente desordenado, tenía el cabello alborotado y la ropa muy desaliñada. Ella se acerco y lo comenzó a despertar poco a poco.

-Ron… Despierta Ron…- le decía pasivamente y bajito, justo en el oído, el chico se despertó pero tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cuando vio a Hermione su semblante se iluminó.

-Hermione… ¿Dónde estabas?, Te esperé toda la noche…- dijo él, también bajito, todos estaba en esa sala común, durmiendo…

-Estuve aquí todo el tiempo.. ¿No lo recuerdas?, Creo que nos quedamos dormidos, y me acabo de caer del sillón…- le dijo ella, fingiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

-Bueno, en realidad… No recuerdo que paso anoche…- dijo él confuso. Ella reía; La chica estaba que brincaba de felicidad. Aunque estuviera mintiéndole, se sentía bien por hacerlo sentir bien.

-¿Tienes frío?- dijo Ron. La chica asintió, en realidad tiritaba de frío. Él le entrego su chaqueta, que por haberla tenido puesta toda la noche, estaba tibia y tenia impregnado su perfume, algo que de vez en cuando embriagaba a Hermione. –Ven, siéntate- le dijo, haciéndole un lugar en el sillón que también estaba tibio. Hermione se levanto del piso y se sentó a su lado; él paso su brazo por detrás de su espalda y la abrazó. Hermione estaba feliz, cada palabra que le decía Ron, la hacía olvidar cada caricia recibida de Malfoy, que poco a poco se borraba de su memoria. Solo se alegraba de haber hechizado su cuerpo para no quedar embarazada, porque aunque no fuera con el susodicho, ella sospechaba que algo por el estilo pasaría esa noche, no que fuera su intención, pero era su sexto sentido.


	17. Te Estuve Buscando

Hi!

Aquí está el Cap. 17!

RelaxPeace&Love!

**Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling en su totalidad; Escenarios y personajes.**

**Trama: **ValerieMalfoyCullenHale.

* * *

**Te Estuve Buscando**

_-Estuve aquí todo el tiempo.. ¿No lo recuerdas?, Creo que nos quedamos dormidos, y me acabo de caer del sillón…- le dijo ella, fingiendo un golpe en la cabeza._

_-Bueno, en realidad… No recuerdo que paso anoche…- dijo él confuso. Ella reía; La chica estaba que brincaba de felicidad. Aunque estuviera mintiéndole, se sentía bien por hacerlo sentir bien._

_-¿Tienes frío?- dijo Ron. La chica asintió, en realidad tiritaba de frío. Él le entrego su chaqueta, que por haberla tenido puesta toda la noche, estaba tibia y tenia impregnado su perfume, algo que de vez en cuando embriagaba a Hermione. –Ven, siéntate- le dijo, haciéndole un lugar en el sillón que también estaba tibio. Hermione se levanto del piso y se sentó a su lado; él paso su brazo por detrás de su espalda y la abrazó. Hermione estaba feliz, cada palabra que le decía Ron, la hacía olvidar cada caricia recibida de Malfoy, que poco a poco se borraba de su memoria. Solo se alegraba de haber hechizado su cuerpo para no quedar embarazada, porque aunque no fuera con el susodicho, ella sospechaba que algo por el estilo pasaría esa noche, no que fuera su intención, pero era su sexto sentido._

Solo se quedo con él, acurrucada en su pecho, cubierta por su chaqueta…

-

Despertó de repente, como si una pesadilla lo hubiera atormentado toda la noche. Miró el techo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sobre su cama en las mazmorras, aunque sus sábanas negras y verde esmeralda asemejaran su habitación. Se incorporó en la cama y miró hacia todos lados… Estaba completamente desnudo y su ropa estaba regada por el suelo de la habitación, miró el reloj de pared que se encontraba sobre la puerta y ya daban las diez de la mañana. Se levanto como si o hubiera poseído el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, recogiendo su ropa y vistiéndose al mismo tiempo. Se arregló con una mano el cabello hacia atrás y salió cuidadosamente. Nadie notó que había desaparecido de la sala común esa noche, ni que se había llevado consigo una botella de Whisky de Fuego; y sinceramente a nadie le importaba, ya no era Draco… El Altanero Príncipe de Slytherin que disfrutaba de hacer bromas a las demás casas, ya no era él. Desde que habían vuelto a casa no era el mismo, jamás se había quedado dormido en el expreso de Hogwarts, y jamás se preocupaba por nada.

Caminaba por el pasillo del séptimo piso, recordando que tenía una cita con Astoria Greengrass, una cita a la que no iría, ya que quedaba anulado su compromiso al morir su madre; se detuvo en seco.

_-La ha matado Granger… La ha matado- dijo Draco, ya cuando en sus mejillas se corría un camino de lágrimas._

_- ¿A quién?- dijo Hermione con interés- ¡Dímelo!-_

_-A mi madre… Mi Madree…- Hermione no pudo mas con el chico, se acerco peligrosamente y lo abrazo, llorando con él, dándole su sentido pésame de la mejor manera, y el devolviéndole su abrazo, sintiendo que era lo que necesitaba… a la Granger de su sueño. Ella se sentía bien dándole su consuelo, y el lloraba y buscaba el calor de la persona que estaba a su lado._

-¿Sangre Sucia?- pensó -¿Qué mierda fue eso?- se volvió a preguntar.

-Oh No- se dijo en susurro a si mismo. –Maldita sea- exclamó ahora en voz alta. Ahora recordaba todo, ¿Cómo podía haber pasado toda la noche con Granger?, la autora de sus pesadillas. No recordaba nada, solo haberle dicho que su madre había sido asesinada. Y ahora sentía una aguda punzada en las sienes, era el dolor de cabeza; con esto deducía que había bebido demasiado.

Seguramente no sólo habían charlado.

_Ella sentía como la recorría, como llegaba a lugares de su cuerpo que ella no conocía, y de repente Draco salió de su cuerpo y volvió a penetrarla con mas lujuria y ganas… la besaba con desesperación, salía y entraba en ella con más rapidez y por más corto tiempo; una, dos, tres, cuatro.. y la quinta fue la vencida, la penetro con tanta fuerza que la chica emitió un gemido desgarrador , llegando al clímax… Terminaron aquel pecado capital con un prolongado beso en los labios._

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, le dolía demasiado. Cayó de rodillas al suelo aun sosteniendo su cabeza con ganas de sacársela para no sentir más dolor… Tres segundos más tarde, estaba inconsciente sobre el suelo y escuchaba los gritos de la profesora McGonagall, acercándose para auxiliarlo.

* * *

Despertó Fresco como lechuga. Ya no sentía ese insoportable dolor de cabeza, pero estaba completamente en penumbra sobre una cama de sabanas blancas; La Enfermería. Se frotó ambos ojos para visualizar mejor la escena y una sombra tres camas mas allá pudo asustarlo; era la silueta de su madre, es decir, a su parecer y su percepción, era el fantasma de su madre. Supo porqué estaba allí; su madre siempre le decía antes de dormir:

"_Te amo hijo, sabrás que siempre estaré a tu lado. Pase lo que pase."_

El ambiente se volvió frio y desgarrador; Los recuerdos de su madre le ponían la piel de gallina. Vino a su mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior y su interrogante: ¿Qué había pensado Granger al despertar? Ella, era bálsamo para sus heridas, era la que aliviaba sus penas. Pero tenía cosas que averiguar, y estaba dispuesto a sonsacarle respuestas.

-Tú no sientes nada por ella- se dijo a sí mismo, pero no dejaba de interrogarse. En realidad sentía atracción por ella, porque a pesar de usar una falda tan larga al parecer de todos los Slytherins, tenía unas piernas hermosas y aunque su físico no fuera de alguna modelo, le encantaba sentirse bajo su pecho y amarrado a su tierna cintura. Se había asombrado ante la reacción al contacto que había tenido anoche, y algo aun lo dejaba pensando, al parecer era buena en la cama. Trato de no ser visto por Madame Pomfrey y salió en cuclillas de ese lugar. Al estar fuera de peligro, se levantó y camino por todo Hogwarts buscando a la Castaña que ahora le quitaba el sueño. Buscó por todos lados, por todos los rincones y pasadizos, hasta que se dio por vencido y se sentó frente al lago negro, mirando al vacio. Su orgullo Malfoy había salido a flote y le aconsejó sentarse allí. La noche anterior lo había encontrado allí.

Se sentó al lado del rubio, miró al vacio y después a él, su perfil blanco y sus facciones finas la envolvían en una embriagante sensación. El chico la miró una vez y después miró de nuevo al lago.

-Te estuve buscando- dijo el con tono serio.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?- le pregunto ella, parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Necesito respuestas- dijo el chico, que ahora se encontraba tenso. -¿Qué exactamente sentiste anoche?- le pregunto y sus rodillas se tensaron.

-No lo sé… ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?- dijo ella. El no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿como no podía recordar nada?.

-¿No recuerdas?, Debió ser un sueño…- dijo con voz apagada.

-Explícate- le sugirió ella.

-¿Dónde se supone que despertaste?, ¿En una cama de sábanas negras y verde esmeralda con el Príncipe de Slytherin amarrado a tu cintura?- le dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

-No…no lo... Se- dijo ella, estaba totalmente confundida, ¿eran calumnias o era la cruda realidad?.

-¿No lo sabes?, ¿Recuerdas cómo empezó?- le pregunto él, la chica negó con la cabeza. – ¿Te lo recuerdo?- y la chica asintió, creía que le iba a recordar con palabras y no con acciones. El rubio le zampó un beso en los labios, ella no correspondió.- Anoche no fue así, tu correspondías a todo, los besos, las caricias… Y además, tú eres la que debería recordarlo, yo era el que estaba borracho y este problema me causó un día entero dormido en la enfermería.- terminó cansinamente.

-Ósea que… ¿Anoche tu…- dijo y sin terminar la frase Draco ya estaba asintiendo. –Tú y yo…- volvió a balbucear la chica y Draco asintió de nuevo.- Pero… ¿Porqué no recuerdo nada, solo en la mañana cuando desperté?-

-No lo sé…- Draco no se mostraba incómodo al hablar con ella sin ningún insulto de por medio. –Y bueno, No fue la comadreja la que te salvo ayer en el Lago, fui yo…- la chica puso cara de asombro- ¿Pensaste que había sido la comadreja?-

-No pensé que fuera Ron, y por favor, no le digas así…- dijo la chica ahora cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Draco.

-Porque, él y yo… somos novios…- dijo ocultando su mirada triste.

-¿Desde cuándo?- le pregunto Draco, también ocultando su rostro, ambos eran tan iguales pero diferentes al mismo tiempo.

-Anoche, creo que antes de que todo esto pasara- le dijo cortante, como si no quisiera que eso hubiera pasado.- y cuando me revelaste que…- no pudo sostener las lagrimas.

-Que mi madre ha sido asesinada- terminó Draco. Y sintió como un agujero se hacía en su pecho y le sacaba lo que le quedaba de vida, era un muerto que deambulaba entre los vivos.

Silencio.

-¿Tu soñaste que… Que éramos premios anuales?- le pregunto Hermione; el rubio asintió sin ganas.- Y… ¿Soñaste con un tal Luke?- volvió a asentir- y, que… Draco, ¿Yo te decía por tu nombre?- terminó, Hermione temblaba, estaba más nerviosa que nuca, la respuesta a esas interrogantes podía ser la mejor de todas, pero, no… no podía dejarse llevar por el recuerdo de un sueño que jamás se haría realidad.

-Si… Yo te decía P R E C I O S A-dijo ahora cabizbajo y resignado.- ¿Sientes algo cuando recuerdas ese sueño?- le preguntaba con la esperanza de que fuera una respuesta afirmativa, por ello la había seguido todo este tiempo. Velaba por su seguridad y bienestar, y a más de uno le dio su merecido por haberla estado viendo sádicamente o por haberse mofado con algún descuido de la chica. Ahora la chica estaba con otro, aunque le perteneciera desde sueños... era de él; y eso no le causaba gracia alguna.

-Sentí algo en un principio; pero me dí cuenta de que no podía sentir nada por algo irreal, porque sé que la realidad es completamente distinta…- Dijo ella, fue algo que carcomió hasta el más profundo indicio de esperanza que le quedaba a Draco.

-Yo si siento algo, Porque sé que tú en el fondo eres la misma del sueño aunque no lo demuestres…- dijo, no se escaparon lagrimas ni gritos de rabia de Draco, ya no había vida, y su corazón estaba completamente roto.- Ahora, ¿Podrías decirme qué decía la carta?- le pidió amablemente.

-Era de tu madre… Diciendo que yo era todo una mascota, que…cómo me soportabas y que… Te casarías con Greengrass por elección voluntaria…- dijo, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos con naturalidad, como si supiera llorar, como si tuviera practica. Y es que Hermione en estas vacaciones se la pasaba en las noches llorando, en su casa sola; Sus padres se habían ido a Francia a una convención y por alguna razón se disparó su radar de soledad.

-Te confieso que mi universo se derrumbó al verte allí, llorando como si no hubiera mañana…- dijo Draco, no mostraba emoción alguna su rostro.

-No me la pongas mas difícil Malfoy…- le dijo con dolor Hermione, dolor que sentía por verlo en aquel estado.

-No te la pongo más difícil Granger, en realidad ese sueño era lo más cercano a la felicidad que había tenido en mi vida… Ahora ponte esto- le dijo quitándose la chaqueta de otoño y entregándosela, la cual acepto con gusto y la cual la embriagaba... Solo el perfume de Malfoy podía llevarla fuera de este mundo.

-Yo, yo no sé qué decirte Malfoy….- dijo ahora sollozando sonoramente.

- Granger… ¿Es que no entiendes?, yo jamás sentí lo que sentí en ese sueño, ni jamás había sentido lo que sentí anoche, y lamento que no lo recuerdes… Pero Granger yo… Te Amo- dijo a duras penas, trataba de sentirse mejor, pero no lo conseguía solo con eso, quería el bálsamo que era Granger para su corazón, su medicina. Estaba nervioso, y todo porque la chica no contestaba, y sabia que no iba a corresponderle en lo absoluto, ya que su cara de confusión no tenia igual.

-Malfoy, me dejas en una sola pieza… Yo, tengo mucho que pensar y no sé si realmente te correspondo o quiero a Ronald… no lo sé..- dijo ahora levantándose y entregándole su chaqueta al muchacho y caminando lejos de todo, directo a su habitación, sin pausa pero sin prisa. No se despidió de él, y supo que el chico no estaba nada bien. Presintió que tomaría algo fuerte para olvidar, pero no lo supo.

El chico estaba mal, Draco Malfoy tenía el corazón roto, despedazado y pisoteado. Se sentía mal, muy mal. Enterarse de que la chica que amaba, porque de verdad la amaba, estaba con otro. Que se le habían adelantado. Todo se le vino abajo, perdía al amor de su vida y a su madre en tan solo un parpadeo. No quiso dejarse llevar al alcohol y simplemente se quedo allí por otro rato.

Hermione se estaba dando cuenta de que acaba de romperle el corazón a Draco Malfoy, y no al Malfoy que disfrutaba de humillarla, sino al Malfoy de su sueño, el verdadero, el real… Pero nunca podría lastimar a Ron si eso era lo que quería Malfoy, nunca podría herirlo… Era tan inocente, no sabía lo que de verdad pasaba por la cabeza de Hermione, y Hermione sentía que iba a explotar por tantos sentimientos encontrados. Ron había sido tan hermoso con ella, en tratarla como su novia y no como a otra del montón; le decía cosas lindas al oído y le encantaba jugar con sus bucles. Era el pelirrojo más dulce de toda la escuela y todos notaban el ligero rubor que traía, pero ya era porque se avergonzaba por qué pensara Hermione. El chico era una perita en dulce, la llevaba de la mano y la cargaba cuando se cansaba, y solo llevaban un día; Hermione se reía más de lo convencional y él se perdía en sus ojos mientras ella se perdía en el mar de los ojos de él. Estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero no querían haberlo dicho en todo el tiempo que se conocían, era obvio que desde el primer instante Ron había gustado de ella, desde primer año siquiera, y sus celos habían salido a flote en cuarto año cuando Hermione salió con Krum; Pero ahora todo era tan pero tan diferente. Respiraban amor en el aire, cualquiera que los viera diría que eran almas gemelas.

La chica llego sumida en sus sentimientos a la sala común y no se percato de nadie, solo buscaba con la mirada a Ron, pero aun no llegaba. Miró al sillón donde antes lo había dejado con su mejor amigo Harry, Ron no estaba pero Harry seguía con su cara de despecho fija en un solo lugar, pensaba una y otra vez en que haría con su vida. La chica se acercó y se sentó al lado del muchacho en el mismo sillón.

-Harry… ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto indecisa la chica.

-¿Quieres que responda o me dices tú primero?- le dijo el chico, no estaba nada de humor, Harry estaba entre la espada y la piedra… Pensaba demasiado en la autora de su dolor.

-Mal- dijo ella, simplemente no le afectaba el humor de Harry.

-Bueno, tu pregunta se contesta sola, mal…- dijo Harry triste- ¿Qué pasó contigo?, ¿Ron y tu discutieron?-

-No Harry, no he visto a Ron desde que los dejé aquí sentados- le dijo ella con paciencia.- Es otra cosa, recibí una noticia muy triste… Mi abuelo Thomas ha fallecido- le mintió, de igual forma tendría alguna escapatoria.

-Lo siento mucho Hermione- le dijo Harry, se lo había creído todo- Tu problema es mucho peor que el mío… Mi dilema es si hablar con Ginny o simplemente dejarla ser feliz con Dean…- dijo ahora cabizbajo, Hermione jamás lo había visto de aquella forma.

De repente fue interrumpida su conversación por un grito.

-¡AHHHHH!, ¡Estoy harta de ti Dean!, ¿Cuándo entenderás que no soy una niña?, ¡No vuelvas a Hablarme!- esas palabras le iluminaron el rostro a Hermione, Quien movió un poco el hombro de Harry porque estaba boquiabierto. Ginny ya había salido de la sala cuando Hermione pudo articular palabra.

-¡Ve por ella Harry!, ¡Usa tu capa invisible!- le dijo en susurro al oído. Acto seguido el muchacho salió de la sala tras ella y ya cuando no había moros en la costa se colocó su capa invisible. La siguió hasta que se detuvo y derrumbó sobre un banco en el pasillo que se encontraba en penumbra. El chico caminó rápido y se sentó a su lado, cuando decidió que era oportuno quitarse la capa lo hizo y la chica se llevo el susto de su vida.

-¡Oh Harry! ¡Que susto que me has dado!- le dijo ella, lloraba, y se notaba en su rostro que siempre era color porcelana e irradiaba felicidad e inocencia.

-Discúlpame Ginny, no pude evitar seguirte… ¿Qué ocurrió en la sala común?- le pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Tuve una discusión con Dean…- dijo entre sollozos la chica que ahora lloraba.

-Ginny, no llores por ese tipo… ¡No deberías llorar por nadie!- le tomo la barbilla y la miró a los ojos con profundidad, queriendo leerle la mente.- Además, los chicos deberían llorar por ti… Como lo hago yo…- dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Ha-Ha, Harry… No estoy para bromas, ¿Es que no te das cuenta?- Le preguntó la chica comenzando a enojarse.

-No estoy bromeando Ginny, Hablo muy enserio…- le dijo Harry, sincerándose con la chica. – Yo lloro por ti Ginny… yo sufro porque no me correspondes, yo…- el chico comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dicho aquello. La chica no hablo ni cambio la forma con la que lo miraba, simplemente se acerco peligrosamente y le dijo un pequeño beso en los labios que lo sorprendió mucho.

-Ginny, eres hermosa, no sufras por tipos así…- le dijo ahora Harry, no calmado sino ansioso, el corazón estaba que se le salía.

-Harry, eres un buen chico… Te quiero- le dijo ella, cabizbaja, escondiendo sus lagrimas.

-No como yo te quiero a ti- le dijo Harry, él quería hacerla la chica más feliz de todo Hogwarts pero ella no se lo permitiría, por lo menos por ahora.

-Harry… Esto es muy difícil para mí, acabo de terminar con Dean.. No estoy segura de querer iniciar una relación tan rápido, tu eres un gran chico y eres muy especial para mí, sólo dame algo de tiempo…- le dijo ella, ahora de su rostro brotaba un mar de lágrimas. Esta frase le vino como anillo al dedo a Harry, era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

* * *

Hermione esperó horas sentada en aquel sillón a que Ron apareciera. Tenía ya más de tres horas que Harry se había ido con Ginny y ella se había quedado sola sin nada que hacer allí sentada como tonta esperando a que su novio tuviera la decencia de aparecerse. Cuando se la pintura dio paso al chico Hermione lo miró horrorizada. Traía la corbata suelta en su cuello, la camisa entreabierta y una marca morada en el cuello, que probaba que alguien lo había succionado, estaba lleno de pies a cabeza de besos color carmesí y tenía la boca rota. E indiferentemente de cómo se veía el chico se acercó a saludarla.

-Hola princesa- le dijo él, con su cara de yo no fui.

-¿Hola princesa?... ¿HOLA PRINCESA?- Hermione estaba furiosa, y roja como tomate de la ira. -¿Se puede saber con quién estabas?-

-¿Cómo que con quién estaba?- le pregunto él, parecía no darse cuenta de todo.

-Sí, ¿Con quién carajo estuviste?- le pregunto ella ahora llorando.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le seguía diciendo Ron.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado? Pensaba Hermione

-¡Mírate!- le grito ella, la chica no podía creer que Ron hubiera estado con otra, que la hubiera traicionado.- ¿Con quién estuviste?, ¡Dímelo por favor!-

-Con Lavender Brown- dijo avergonzado y arrepentido, pero firme a lo que había hecho.

-¿Con la zorra esa no?, me decepcionas Ron… Y creo que todo termina aquí…- le dijo y se fue llorando a su habitación.


	18. Little Lies

¡¡Hola!!

Espero me disculpen por la tardanza, culpen a la escuela y mi nuevo y largo One-Shoot en el que he estado trabajando.

Aquí les dejo otro pedacito de mi linda historia :).

**Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling en su totalidad. /Escenarios y personajes.**

**Trama: **ValerieMalfoyCullenHale Original.

**Little Lies**

_-¡Mírate!- le grito ella, la chica no podía creer que Ron hubiera estado con otra, que la hubiera traicionado.- ¿Con quién estuviste?, ¡Dímelo por favor!-_

_-Con Lavender Brown- dijo avergonzado y arrepentido, pero firme a lo que había hecho._

_-¿Con la zorra esa no?, me decepcionas Ron… Y creo que todo termina aquí…- le dijo y se fue llorando a su habitación._

Despertó de golpe sobre su cama, completamente cubierta por las cobijas y bañada en sudor frío. No sabía desde dónde todo aquello había sido un sueño, y esperaba que aquel tramo que acababa de ver fuer eso, un sueño. Tenía mucha sed y moría de ganas por ver a Ron, así que se levantó y en pijamas bajó las escaleras buscando en la oscuridad la entrada al dormitorio de chicos, pero en vez de eso, encontró la chimenea encendida y a un muchacho de porte atlético pero ahora desganado pelirrojo que miraba el fuego. No se percató de la presencia de ella así que la chica lo llamó.

-Ron…- dijo ella, mientras el chico sobresaltado volteaba y la miraba con dolor. Ella caminó la pequeña distancia que había desde donde se encontraba hasta el sillón y se sentó a su lado. Cabizbajo y sin mirarla a la cara se dirijo hacia ella.

-Hola Princesa- y después de haberlo dicho miró de nuevo a la chimenea que emanaba una calidez excepcional.

-Oh, Ron…- dijo Hermione para luego abalanzársele en un abrazo. El chico se lo devolvió con la misma tristeza. Había comenzado a llorar, no soportaba el dolor en el pecho. Y el chico por su parte solo había despedido una lágrima; Hermione no podía soportarlo, ya había tenido esa pesadilla dos veces, perder a Ron hubiera sido lo peor, y ahora se daba cuenta de que sí, que amaba a Ron. –Fue horrible Ron, fue espantoso- balbuceo entre sollozos Hermione.

-¿Qué pasó Hermione?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Una pesadilla, tú… Tú me eras infiel, co-on Laven-der Br-ro-own- dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente y luego frotándose los ojos- y luego terminábamos… y...y…- no pudo seguir.

-Yo… Hermione, yo nunca te haría eso, y yo también tuve una pesadilla- le dijo el muchacho con el rostro desencajado y mirándola a los ojos. La chica se quedó en silencio como una respuesta al muchacho.- Soñé que tu… me dejabas por Mclaggen, y eso no puedo soportarlo... yo no podría…- dijo él, mirando fijamente los ojos de Hermione en los que se perdía, su profundidad y su sufrimiento se veían reflejados en ellos, y Hermione perdida en los suyos y en sus pensamientos, mirando la melancolía que brotaba de los ojos de Ron, no en forma de lágrimas sino en forma de puñales que le rompían el corazón. Se quedó callado, esperando que Hermione le dijera algo, ella se trató de calmar un poco consiguiendo dejar de sollozar, pero él habló antes de que ella pensara siquiera en hacerlo.- Hermione, ¿Tu quieres dejarme?- le preguntó esta vez mirándola fijamente a la cara.

-¡NO RON!- exclamó- ¡Claro que No!- volviendo a abrazarlo y el colocando sus manos en la espalda de la muchacha.

-Tu-tu te mereces a alguien mejor que yo- le dijo, compadeciéndose de sí mismo.

-Tu Ron, Tu eres lo mejor que me ha podido dar la vida, deja de plantearte ese tipo de cosas, porque a ti es al que quiero- dijo ella, Hermione no podía sentirse más segura que con Ron, ese pelirrojo que le daba los mejores abrazos que jamás había recibido. El sólo se quedó callado pensando, pero pensaba en que pasaría si esa opinión era cambiada. Quería quedarse con ella por siempre, pero ¿qué pasaría si ella cambiara de opinión?, eso era lo que temía. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, y prendada a su cuello se quedó dormida; él contempló sus posibilidades, o quedarse dormido con ella allí o llevarla en brazos a su habitación. La segunda era más segura, así que la tomó en brazos y subió con cuarenta y cuatro kilos las escaleras, peso que no hacía que sintiera esfuerzo. La colocó sobre su cama y la cubrió con las cobijas, para luego después de depositarle un beso en una de sus sienes intentar marcharse.

-Ron, Ron no te vayas- susurró ella –No me dejes sola, no me dejes- volvió a susurrar. El muchacho se sentó a su lado en el suelo y sujeto su mano, quedándose tontamente dormido a su lado. Tres horas más tarde, fue despertado por un chillido proveniente de una de las compañeras de dormitorio de Hermione, que asustada por la presencia del chico se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la cobija, lo que avisó a éste de que ya era hora de irse a su propio dormitorio, donde Harry se preguntaría si había pasado la noche ahí si él no estaba en su cama. Se sentía lleno, seguro y amado… Sabía ahora lo que era el amor. Lo que no era tan falso, ya que Hermione lo quería y mucho.

Hermione lo quería de alguna forma; había reaccionado de esa manera a aquella pesadilla porque no gustaba de sentirse traicionada, ni en sueños. En toda la noche no volvió a soñar, ni ella ni Ronald; solo durmieron plácidamente pensando el uno en el otro. El muchacho no podía creer que después de todo fuera novio de Hermione Granger y ella era la última pieza de su rompecabezas; Pero algo intrigaba al muchacho: las desapariciones de Hermione. La chica se había desaparecido la noche de la fiesta en busca de "algo", y esa misma noche, no lo había esperado antes de irse a dormir a que llegara de su turno de prefecto; simplemente se fue a dormir como si nada.

* * *

Draco estaba abatido y mal. Quería saber quién había osado en matar a su madre a mandato de Voldemort para aniquilarlo él mismo. Además, tenía que olvidar a Hermione, ya que aunque la amara, ella no demostraba quererlo en absoluto. Pronto se habría casado con Astoria Greengrass, a pedido de su madre; pero ahora que estaba muerta no pensaba seguir órdenes de nadie; ni del mismísimo Voldemort. Además no gustaba de ser niñero, ya que la chica es cuatro años menor que él. Ahora tendría que unirse a la legión de perdedores que le besan los pies al Señor Tenebroso si quería vivir. Su padre se volvía loco en Azkaban y la muerte de Narcissa Malfoy lo trastornaría aun más. Draco Malfoy, por primera vez se sentía realmente solo. Tenía problemas con Zabini y Parkinson, ya no eran los chicos que conocía; estaban cada vez más cambiados, mucho más cínicos y calculadores que él. No podía ni con su alma. Draco Malfoy te nía que volver a ser el de antes, un verdadero Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione despertó en la mañana y sintió su mano vacía, la gran mano de Ron ya no la sujetaba. No importó mucho, ya que supuso que era para evitarse algún berrinche de alguna de sus compañeras. Se dio una ducha y se colocó el uniforme; se dispuso a bajar las escaleras cuando terminó de arreglar su esponjado cabello y al llegar a la escalera, vio la embobada mirada de su novio que la esperaba sonriente. Hermione le dio un corto roce de labios para luego sujetar su mano y guiarlo al gran comedor. Ella disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con él, era el nuevo Ronald Weasley que tanto le atraía el que llevaba de la mano. El chico del que siempre recibió bromas y palabras entre amigos ahora le decía cosas al oído y la escoltaba al Gran Comedor, era tratada como princesa por su príncipe de cabellera roja y armadura que la protegía de todo. Ella siempre lo había ayudado con lo que necesitara y ahora se sentía bien consigo misma; ese era su lugar. Se sentaron a desayunar y como algo inoportuno llegó Pidwidgeon con una carta para Ron. Mejor dicho dos vociferadores para Ron.

_-¡Ron!- _gritaba la voz de Fred y luego reía_- felicidades hermano, espero que cuides de ella o, mejor dicho… que ella cuide de ti- _seguía riendo Fred hasta que George lo interrumpió.

_-No, enserio Ron... Felicidades y mi más sincero sentido pésame a Hermione- _seguían riendo los gemelos más escandalosos que Hermione conocían, pero la hacía reír y a Ron también, al fin y al cabo eran sus cuñados, o dos de seis que ya se había ganado.

De los demás no podía decirse nada, ya Ginny estaba enterada y si los demás no lo sabían era porque no habían hablado con Molly Weasley, que era la más eufórica y emocionada que hablaba por el otro vociferador. Diciendo que les enviaría regalos; sus regalos tejidos a mano que siempre mantenían a los amigos de Ronald y Ginny Weasley calientitos.

En torno a Hermione; ella no tenía Hermanos, pero sus primos eran como eso, unos hermanos para ella. Decidió escribirle a Joseph, de cabello oscuro liso, alto y de tés clara con ojos color zafiro. Su casa, su casa de verano era donde siempre pasaba los veranos, pero esta vez no pudo, ya que había sido invitada por la propia Molly Weasley por carta a su casa, La Madriguera a pasar el verano con sus amigos y había aceptado gustosa, así que solo había podido pasar dos semanas en casa de Joseph, sumada también Rachel su otra prima. Además detestaba que ellos no fueran hechiceros como ella.

-Ron, ¿Tienes un trozo de pergamino?- le preguntó la muchacha.

-Sí, aquí tienes- le dijo acercándole un rollo entero, del cual ella retiró un trozo y tomó una pluma que a Ron le sobraba en ese momento y se dispuso a escribir.

-

Querido Joe.

Primo, ¿Cómo te encuentras?; lamento no haber podido pasar el verano completo con ustedes. Estoy apenadísima. Pero no te escribo solo para contarte eso, también para darte la noticia de que estoy saliendo con el chico que te dije me gustaba y con el que pasé todo el verano.

Muchos besos a ti y a Rachel, los extraño demasiado.

Hermione Granger

-

Luego colocó el trozo de pergamino envuelto por otro pedazo de papel que había doblado como sobre, le pidió permiso a Ron de utilizar a su lechuza y al este dar respuesta afirmativa lo ató a la patita de Pidwidgeon, esperando a que Joe lo recibiera ese mismo día.

-Discúlpame Hermione por la imprudencia, pero ¿A quién le escribías?- le dijo Ron con un tonito exageradamente presumido que hizo reír a Hermione.

-Ahh, a mi primo Joe- dijo ella.

-No se preocupe, su secreto está guardado- dijo de nuevo con el mismo gracioso tono. – ¿Deseaggia acomañagme a las afueggas de la escuela a dag un lindo paseo?- le preguntó él de nuevo con un tono un poco francés.

-Comienzas a hablar como Fleurrrr- dijo ella risueña- y claro que me encantaría acompañagglooo- le dijo exagerando la última palabra.

Y salieron del Gran Comedor sujetos por sus manos y en dirección a donde la vida los llevara por los extensos pasillos del castillo. No tenían clases a primera hora, así que solo fueron y se sentaron en el pasto frente al lago, sólo a charlar. Tuvieron una hora así, diciendo cosas incoherentes y besándose de vez en cuando. Hasta que sólo quedaban quince minutos para entrar a pociones.

-Vamos Ron, se hace tarde- dijo Hermione levantándose del pasto; a Severus Snape no dejaría de gustarle la idea de bajarle puntos a Gryffindor y comprobar que Slytherin era mejor que su casa. Además eran prefectos, ¿de qué otra manera darían el ejemplo?.

Caminaron rápidamente hasta las mazmorras, el aula de pociones no se encontraba tan lejos como ella pensaba. Se sentaron y veinte minutos más tarde, el Profesor Snape ya estaba en el aula.

Pasó una semana sin que nada cambiara. Hermione le daba vueltas al asunto cada día; y cada noche se había acercado al lugar en donde había charlado por última vez con Malfoy, ahora la atraía; no podía pasar por el pasillo que daba a aquel lugar sin ver hacia él. Ya varias veces había vuelto a soñar con el muchacho; era lo más extraño que experimentaba desde que había compartido aquel sueño con él. Y por encima de todo estaba que no podía saber la verdad, debatía en su interior si creerle que la amaba o si simplemente fuera un juego. Por sobre todo, le daba curiosidad qué estaría pensando el rubio, que le estaría pasando por la cabeza, qué hacía, qué comía; todo era confuso. Comenzaba a perder interés en Ron, aunque lo amara, ya no le parecían sus besos algo majestuoso; cada vez que se besaban, recordaba la noche con Malfoy, y trataba de hacerse la idea de que era una ilusión y una mentira. Además sabía que amaba a Ron tanto como él a ella y Hermione amaba perderse en sus ojos tan profundos como el mar, oír su voz tan infantil y sus abrazos de oso.

Le habló sobre las intenciones de Harry con su hermana, y él simplemente no dijo nada; Solo sabía que eso se vendría y sabía que su hermana no lo quería de la misma manera. La castaña ahora era un libro abierto con él, pero la sentía distante y alejada de su persona, como si ocultara algo y Hermione sentía lo mismo, como si Ron le estuviera ocultando algo y algo importante, ambos querían saber qué pensaba el otro en cada momento, pero no podían. Hermione lo amaba, pero a Ron parecía no serle suficiente.

* * *

A Harry el tiempo se le pasaba muy lento, ese "Tiempo" que Ginny le había pedido se le hacía eterno, pero de igual forma él la esperaría. En todo el tiempo que pasó, no se separó de ella para nada, solo para dormir e ir a clase; la acompañó por los pasillos hacia sus clases y le llevaba los libros; no podía haber otro muchacho tan caballeroso como él en todo Hogwarts. Y se veía a la chica contenta, animada, aunque la ruptura aun le doliera. Pero Harry siempre trataba de sacarle esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenía y la chica se estaba acostumbrando. Claramente, llevaba una semana sin Dean Thomas, pero se daba cuenta de que su obsesión por Harry, que daba por muerta y había dejado en el pasado ahora regresaba a cobrárselas. Era Harry, esas orbes color esmeralda que la sumían en el delirio cuando la miraban a los suyos cafés. Después de la práctica de Quiditch, en la que le dio demasiadas vueltas a las ventajas y desventajas de Harry Potter, lo que implicaba sentirse atraída por el mejor amigo de su hermano y las graciosas caras que pondría si los encontrara besándose, además de lo que implicaba gustarle al capitán del equipo, es decir, colocársele en bandeja de plata a todos los chismosos del colegio y ser propensa a insultos de parte de muchas de sus compañeras. Pero eso podía irse al inodoro si quería, Ginevra Weasley era decidida y tenía su carácter, podía soportar cualquier insulto sintiéndose mal solo por ellos. Entró decidida al vestuario de chicos luego de la elección del equipo en donde quedo como cazadora. Cuando había dado unos cuantos pasos llamó.

-¿Harry?-

-¿Ginny?- preguntó al reconocer su voz -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Necesitaba hablar contigo- le dijo ella, siguiendo su voz por los extensos pasillos.

-¿Es sobre la elección del equipo?- le preguntó nervioso; un tanto nerviosa, la chica se adentró más en el vestuario y lo encontró, con el cabello húmedo, sin gafas y con el torso descubierto sólo cubierto por el pantalón que ahora le sentaba muy bien a parecer cambiado de la muchacha; al quedar completamente a la vista del chico sus orbes verdes se conectaron con las cafés de ella.

-No… no es sobre eso- le aclaró la chica mirando sus zapatos. Tragó saliva- es, es sobre nosotros y he estado pensando en lo que hablamos la otra noche- dijo temerosa.

-¿Sobre… nosotros?- preguntó interesado mientras se colocaba la camisa y la corbata color dorado y rojo.

-Sí, sobre nosotros- dijo aclarando su garganta y tratando de no derrumbarse frente a Harry.

-Ginny… ¿Tu querrías ser mi novia?- le preguntó emocionado.

-Si Harry, si quiero…- dijo ella. La cara de Harry casi se ponía verde, se le había olvidado respirar. Se acercó peligrosamente para robarle un beso fugaz y abrasarla fuerte; Quería una probadita de todo lo que les tocaría.

-Harry…- dijo ella volviendo en sí, mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo – No... No podemos mostrarnos así de repente por el colegio como novios… Tu… yo creo que deberías hablar con Ron primero, no quiero que pierdan esa amistad que tienen por mi culpa- cuando terminó miró sus zapatos.

-Tienes toda la razón Ginevra- le dijo él.

-¡Sabes que no me gusta que me digan Ginevra! ¡Harry!- le dijo rozando su mano en la cara del chico.

* * *

Draco Malfoy volvía a ser el mismo de antes, arrogante, prepotente, presumido, orgulloso, mentiroso y lleno de odio hacía cada habitante del mundo mágico sumado a cada muggle que viviera en la tierra. Estaba deprimido y triste al estilo Malfoy: callado y misterioso. Su corazón ya se convertía en piedra de lo frío que estaba. Ya definitivamente no era el Draco de aquella noche, ahora era frío y despiadado. Pensaba conseguir al asesino de su madre y matarlo con sus propias manos además de conseguir a la autora de sus pesadillas para torturarla. Pensó en las mil y un manera de torturar a ambos en cada clase que tuvo ese día. Ahora extrañaba demasiado a su madre; y aunque su sombra lo siguiera, no era lo mismo.

Decidió moverse y salir de su habitación por un rato sin antes percatarse de la hora que daba el enorme reloj en la pared; la hora de la cena. Atravesó la concurrida sala común y con las manos en los bolsillos cruzo todo el castillo para llegar al Gran Comedor. A estar en la puerta divisó a Pansy Parkinson en la mesa de las serpientes; no le dio gusto verla en lo más absoluto, tenía casi tres días acosándolo por los pasillos del castillo y ya no soportaba su actitud. Solo se acercó al borde de la mesa para tomar dos manzanas verdes del tazón que se aproximaba más al borde. Salió de allí en busca de un tranquilo lugar en el cual pensar y comer su apetitosa y limitada cena. Caminó no más de dos pasillos en busca de un lugar tranquilo y se encontró con el lugar de la verdad, donde había comenzado a perder la virginidad y con la "prohibida" que tanto lo atraía y a la vez odiaba. Absorto en sus pensamientos e inconscientemente se sentó en el lugar en donde ahora pasaba tres valiosas horas del día y donde siempre daba con el paradero de Granger. Comenzó a comer una de sus manzanas, y rápidamente soltó el corazón en el pasto para comenzar con la otra. Sumido en su odio, sus pensamientos, sus pros y contras y arrancando trozos de manzana con sus blancos dientes no se había percatado de que tenía compañía.

Crujió de nuevo la manzana ante el mordisco del rubio.

-No es saludable dejar de comer, Malfoy- dijo la voz de la discordia, la sabelotodo que tanto lo confundía.

-No creo que lo que yo haga sea de tu incumbencia… Granger- dijo el muchacho con un toque de orgullo y prepotencia.

-Tienes toda la razón, Malfoy- dijo ella, luego se levantó y dijo- mejor me voy-

-Dije que no te incumbe, no que te vayas- le aclaró calmado pero a la defensiva, con sus ojos color mercurio la miró mientras volvía a sentarse y terminó con la verde manzana que en su mano tenía hace no menos de diez segundos; tenían más o menos medio metro de distancia entre los dos.

-Malfoy, ¿Por qué nos hacemos esto?- le preguntó ella.

-No creo estar haciéndole nada a nadie- le aclaro el altanero muchacho, rodando los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Silencio.

-¿Recuerdas algo del sueño?- le preguntó la chica, estaba dispuesta a conseguir respuestas.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Granger?- le pregunto el chico, estaba en lo cierto, no sabía qué demonios quería la castaña.

-Hoy me toca a mi exigir respuestas, Malfoy- le dijo con suspicacia.

-No quiero darte respuestas- le dijo el muchacho.

-Malfoy- pauso haciendo ademán de stress- tu no cambias… Y yo no debí venir- dijo la chica.

-¿Qué?, ¿No tienes permiso?- le pregunto divertido pero con semblante de seriedad.

-Definitivamente, tú no cambias… No debí creer nada de lo que me habías dicho- dijo ella a punto de llorar pero el chico no lo notó en lo absoluto.

-Todo lo que te dije hace noches es cierto, todo…- le dijo sin mirarla a la cara, comenzaba a hacer frío; pues estar a mediados de Diciembre no era la mejor época para esta a las nueve de la noche en las afueras del castillo. Por suerte ambos traían abrigo.

-No… no te creo Malfoy- le dijo ella, casi en sollozo.

-Pues por más que te cueste, es la realidad- le dijo el muchacho, más sereno que nunca.

-Yo… yo, Malfoy, yo creo que…- se detuvo y sintió la tibiez de sus lágrimas correr por sus ojos, luego sintió y de improvisto el pulgar delgado de Malfoy secó una de sus lagrimas y tomó su barbilla y la volteó hacia sí.

-Granger, eres tú. Tú eres lo único que poseo, lo único que tengo y lo único que me queda-le aclaró el muchacho.

-No digas eso… Malfoy, no soy lo unic…- la chica fue interrumpida por Draco.

-Sí, es cierto… No tengo familia, mi Madre murió asesinada, mi padre se vuelve loco en Azkaban y soy hijo único… Tu, eres tú lo único que tengo, lo que me queda… y no voy a dejar que eso cambie jamás…- le aclaró el muchacho y lo decía en serio. La castaña lo abrazó fuerte y él la abrazó con delicadeza sobrenatural.

-Pero… Malfoy, tu…tu, yo no soy lo único que te queda…, y-y Zabini, ¿Él no era tu amigo?- le preguntó la castaña al separarse de él.

-Él Zabini que crees conocer no es nada comparado con el real…-pausó- el real es calculador, autoritario, déspota y solo tiene amigos si éstos tienen suficiente dinero para llenar sus bolsillos… Yo no soy así, y no lo quiero como amigo- le dijo Malfoy, abriéndole su corazón completamente como un libro a Hermione.

Silencio.

Hermione aun lloraba, Draco con su dedo índice volvió a tomar la barbilla de la castaña para que lo mirara a los ojos y viera lo verídico que era el asunto.

-¿Lo ves?, eres lo único que tengo- aseveró el rubio platinado.

-Yo… Malfoy, yo venía con un propósito… Había pensado y creo que… Yo te amo Malfoy- le declaró Hermione. La cara de Draco se iluminó disimuladamente; Draco se acercó lentamente y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios. –Pero, yo no puedo herir a Ron, no me lo permitiría.-

-No se Granger, soy celoso… -dijo en broma para aligerar la presión del ambiente.

- Dame una semana- le dijo ella, señalando con el dedo índice en ademan a un numero UNO. –Pero tengo una cosa que preguntarte… ¿Estás comprometido?, Malfoy-

-No, mi compromiso quedó anulado con la muerte de mi madre- dijo mirando el rostro de Hermione que se iluminaba notablemente. La chica hizo ademán de besarle, pero antes de que pudiera, el muchacho le dijo: -Hermione, te amo- el rostro de Hermione estaba de fiesta, iluminada al oír su nombre producirse desde la garganta del rubio.

-Y yo a ti Draco- dijo ella sorprendiendo al rubio al pronunciar su nombre.

-Yo no sé qué haría si no existieras, si ya hubieras desistido a todo el maltrato de Voldemort hacia ti y tus amigos, no sé qué haría si no hubiéramos tenido aquel sueño que fue la chispa que me llevó a ti... Hermione, si tu no me quisieras ya hubiera muerto… si no te amara... estaría vacio- le declaró Draco y la miró a los ojos.

Ella lo besó tiernamente.

-Debo irme- le dijo la castaña.

-Pero… ¿A dónde?- le preguntó el celoso rubio.

-Debo encontrarme con… Ron- le dijo cabizbaja, no quería separarse de él ni un solo segundo.

-¿Debes?...- le preguntó de nuevo.

-Sí… Queremos que todo esté normal hasta mañana ¿no?- le preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Te Amo- dijo él.

-Malfoy… Yo también – le dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa que solo él conocía.

-Nos vemos mañana- afirmó el rubio.

-Temprano en la mañana- dijo ella, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Aquí?- le preguntó él.

-Sí, aquí frente al lago…- dijo ella.

-Buenas noches, Granger- le dijo cortésmente divertido.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy- dijo ella igual de divertida y se fue por el pasillo principal.


	19. Situaciones

Hola!

Lamento actualizar tan tarde, pues las pruebas finales han estado fuertes y necesitaba estudiar.

Sorry.

Aquí tienen uno de mis últimos capítulos de Nunca Pensé; como ven se está acabando, pero viene su secuela: Remember December. Con mucho cariño para todos los que gustan de leerme. Mucho amor está plasmado en este cap y el siguiente. Besos a todos.

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes ni escenarios. Como verán, la mente maestra y diosa de la creatividad J.K Rowling los poseerá por siempre.**

**Trama: **ValerieMalfoyCullenHale Original.

Dile No a la piratería.

**Situaciones**

_- Buenas noches, Granger - le dijo cortésmente divertido._

_- Buenas noches, Malfoy - dijo ella igual de divertida y se fue por el pasillo principal._

Caminó apresurada hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde tendría lugar su encuentro con Ron. Pensaba en las mil y un maneras de zafarse de Ronald Weasley; no quería lastimarlo, pero ya no lo amaba tanto como antes. Entró a la biblioteca y tomo tres libros, lo que normalmente tomaría en una tarde libre, solo para no parecer extraña ante la bibliotecaria que la conoce de memoria. Se sentó y fingió comenzar el primero, no sabía ni de qué rayos se trataba pero poco le importó; solo fingió cuando su mente y su corazón estaban desbocados por el encuentro con su enemigo y su amor perdido. Respiró profundo e intento devolver su corazón a su estado normal y su respiración comenzó a acompasarse a medida que el tiempo concurría. Minutos después apareció Ron, con su cara despreocupada que tanto la llenaba de ternura; lo observó fijamente a los ojos. Azules como el océano y profundos; algo que la dejaba muda.

- Hola Hermione - dijo Ron.

- Hola Ron - saludó Hermione amablemente a su novio.

Se le acercó y sintió la inquietud de la castaña y su nerviosismo; su corazón iba a mil por hora y eso lo notó el pelirrojo de inmediato. La castaña le dio un tierno abrazo y él contestó de la misma manera.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Princesa? - le dijo Ron muy bajito, murmurando en su oído y causándole un escalofrío. Y esto le hizo sentir culpa, pues haber estado casi una hora con Malfoy y haberle dicho que lo amaba no era algo tan fácil y tan tierno cuando sabía que tenía a Ron y que le había sido infiel.

- No Ron, para nada - le mintió descaradamente.

- Bueno, ¿vienes? - le pregunto despreocupado, confiando ciegamente en ella. Le extendió su mano y ella la tomó con culpa. Caminaron de ese modo, en silencio y sin mirarse a la cara; no porque el chico no quisiera, sino por la vergüenza que sentía la castaña. Justo frente a esa armadura se sentaban las noches que se veían fuera de la sala común; a Ron no le gustaba expresarse alrededor de tanta gente, además le parecía especial hacer eso a solas. Se sentaron en el banco de siempre y de su bolsillo sacó un pergamino arrugado. Se lo entregó en las manos a la castaña quien lo abrió de inmediato. Lo leyó para sí misma:

- Hermione, Te Amo - decía el pergamino arrugado y lleno de su casi inteligible caligrafía y los manchones de tinta. Una manera de expresar lo que sentía, también culpa... ¿Por qué sería? - Ron… - dijo emocionada mientras lagrimas traviesas bajaban por sus mejillas- Yo también-

- Ehmm - se aclaró la garganta- ¿Te gusta?- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué si me gusta?, déjame pensar - dijo haciéndose la indecisa – Me encanta, Ron… Es hermoso, ¿sabes? -le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que sus sangre dejara de fluir para concentrarse en sus mejillas.

- Yo… Bueno… -dijo, estaba tan avergonzado que las palabras no salían. Ya lo había expresado todo a través de aquel trozo de pergamino. Hermione no sabía que haría, estaba tan confundida. Sabiendo que era lo único que le quedaba a Malfoy y lo más especial para Ron, no tenía escapatoria.

Ron buscó sus labios con la mirada, y ella se perdió de nuevo en sus profundos ojos. Jamás le había parecido tan dulce y tierno. Tan tiernamente infantil rostro la llenaba de alegría, de timidez, de corazón y sentía cuanto lo quería, pero solo como amigo; aunque también lo amara. Ron se perdía en la belleza del rostro de la castaña, sus bucles castaños y sus rosadas mejillas y labios. Embriagantes sus labios… sus labios.

La besó, la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho por inseguridad. Se sintió mal, la culpa la estaba matando. Se sentía vacía, no tenía aquella parte del corazón que le faltaba y como apellido llevaba Malfoy. Salió del trance después de que de algún modo tenía que respirar, y perdía el aliento.

- Hermione - dijo Ron, separándose de ella, sentía que no podía respirar, ese aroma a canela y vainilla a veces llegaban a causarle otro tipo de sentimientos no muy santos.

- ¿Si…? - preguntó ella aun embobada.

- Ya es tarde, pasa la media noche -dijo él y la cara de Hermione se desencajó. Tenía que levantarse temprano para ver a Malfoy.

- ¡Vamos o no podremos dormir nada! - exclamó la castaña al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba consigo hacía el final del pasillo, para que solo al cruzar a la derecha se encontraran frente a un pasadizo.

- Buenas noches, Princesa - le dijo Ron cuando ya se encontraban en la sala común. Tímido y ruborizado le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches, Ron - le dijo ella y se le acercó para rozar sus labios con los propios. Así mismo, subió las escaleras para con la misma ropa que tenía, caer a los brazos de Morfeo justo cuando pudo escurrirse por las sábanas y colocar la cabeza en la almohada.

Ocho horas. Despertó rápidamente recordando la cita que tenía a las cinco treinta de la madrugada. Miró el reloj despertador, ¡no podía ser!, ¡las once de la mañana!... Corrió al baño y se dio una ducha sumamente rápida, al salir se vistió a toda prisa. No le costó mucho llegar al lago, pero el rubio seguía allí.

* * *

Draco se despertó justo a las cinco treinta de la madrugada. Voló con rapidez de la cama hasta el baño, bañándose rápidamente y vistiéndose. No salió del cuarto sin antes pasar su mano por el lacio rubio platinado cabello y ver el reloj de nuevo.

Corrió todo el castillo, desde las mazmorras hasta el lago y se arregló al notar que la chica no había llegado. Esperanzado, esperó y esperó. Nada; la chica no llegaba y daban las seis.

Siete, Ocho…

Nueve, Diez…

Once… y media.

Se levantó del pasto irritado. Cuando pensaba que la muchacha era una "Sangre Sucia de mierda" y que "lo había dejado plantado por estar con el traidor a la sangre y comadreja Weasley", la chica apareció frente a él, cabizbaja.

- Dra… co - dijo avergonzada por su error.

- No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre en tu vida, Granger - le dijo frívolo y desafiante, sin siquiera mirarla a la cara.

- Yo… yo me quedé dormida… yo –dijo Hermione buscando palabras para una excusa.

- Tu jugaste conmigo, creo haber sido claro anoche, eres lo único que me queda y me perteneces; pero tu juegas con todos por igual; y apuesto a que no dejaste a Weasley anoche, ni lo dejarás; eres demasiado cobarde –dijo, sus ojos se humedecieron de la impotencia.

- Malfoy.. yo, yo… Yo te amo, pero dame tiempo, yo voy a dejar a Ron, lo prometo… pero anoche no pude…- le dijo ella llorando desconsoladamente.

- Granger, ya es tarde; y no valdría la pena, no eres tan valiente; es más, una Sangre sucia como tú no debería pasearse por esté castillo; las personas como tu deberían no tener magia –espetó el rubio, solo salía veneno de sus labios. – Además, ¿quién te crees tú para dirigirme la palabra? ¿ahh?... Insignificante Sangre Sucia ¡Inmunda! –ahora un grupo de estudiantes estaba mirándolos fijamente; esperando a que sacaran sus varitas. Pero no ocurrió. Draco se fue con una salida dramática en el momento en que Harry apareció en el paisaje.

Hermione seguía llorando, pero  
Harry ya la había tomado por el brazo y la había arrastrado lejos de allí. Hacía la sala común, pero se detuvieron afuera en un banco. Libres de Ginny y Ron, que se encontraban o con sus amigas o estudiando para Transformaciones.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Na…da…-dijo Hermione entre sollozos.

-Que estés llorando no significa "nada", vamos dímelo- dijo Harry severamente.

-No pue-do de-cir-lo- dijo Hermione.

-¡Habla Hermione!- exigió Harry, pero lo único que logro fue hacer que llorara más fuerte- ¿Qué te hizo Malfoy?-

-¡Él no me hizo nada!- exclamó ella.

-Hermione o me dices o te enveneno con Veritaserum- la amenazó Harry.

-No puedo Ha-rry, fui yo la culpable; yo hice todo- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo el ojiverde atónito.

- Yo comencé a insultarlo y amonestarlo para abusar de mi poder como Prefecta, pero él me dijo cosas aun peores- dijo llorando. Lo miró, y luego cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para tapar sus lágrimas.

- No te creo… mejor vamos a la cocina, ahora necesitas un Té- razonó Harry.

La tomó del brazo y la arrastró consigo hasta las cocinas. Harry consiguió que Dobby le trajera dos banquitos y preparara algo de Té, sin decirle luego en secreto que al de Hermione le colocara Veritaserum, sabía que la chica no le diría todo por sí sola. Necesitaba la ayuda de una poción. Cuando ya llevaba la mitad de la taza y había parado un poco el constante sollozo, decidió comenzar con el interrogatorio.

-Ahora que estás más calmada, dime ¿qué pasó?- exigió Harry.

-Fue mi culpa, Harry; yo quiero mucho a Ron, pero no puedo vivir sin Malfoy…-pausó y pensó en lo que acababa de pronunciar, la mirada atónita de Harry le revelaba todo, Veritaserum. –Espera… no fue lo que quise decir… ¿Porqué dije eso?- se recriminó la castaña.

-¿Estás engañando a Ron?- exclamó Harry ganándose las miradas de los elfos domésticos que ahí trabajaban.

-No Harry, yo lo amo… Pero no se qué fue lo que me pasó- dijo ella explicándole a Harry. –Todo cambió luego de- de la fiesta- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Bueno, ¿qué ocurrió luego de la fiesta?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Yo…yo… Me acosté con él; con Malfoy- se llevó las manos a la cara, se moría de vergüenza por dentro, no quería confesarle eso al moreno.

-¿Qué tu qué?- preguntó Harry, atónito. La vena de su sien palpitaba de la rabia.

-Si Harry; yo lo hice… Cuando tú estabas ya borracho y destruido por Ginny… yo fui en busca de ella y lo encontré en el lago… Pensaba amonestarlo, pero cuando me acerqué, me confesó que Voldemort ha matado a su madre…- dijo Hermione a duras penas.

-¿Te acostaste con él porque su madre había sido asesinada?- le preguntó con tono hiriente.

-No Harry; él tenía una botella de Whisky de fuego encima y yo unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla… No fue intencional… -dijo serena.

-¿No pudiste detenerlo?, que razonable- afirmó Harry.

-¿Podrías por lo menos dejar de hablarme en ese tono?, me arrepiento ¿sí?; también deseo que nunca hubiera sucedido…- dijo Hermione ahora intranquila.

-Es que no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, es una situación en la que nunca hubiese querido verte- explicó el moreno.

-¿Qué pasaría si en vez de ser yo, fuera Ginny?, ¿La interrogarías?, No… Te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que no lo harías- dijo Hermione mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Yo creía conocerte- dijo Harry mirando en otra dirección.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me arrepiento?, ¿ahh?.. Aun no me dejas terminar- dijo Hermione ardida. Harry nunca le había dicho algo tan hiriente como aquello.

-Discúlpame Hermione- dijo Harry y ella no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que por mala suerte compartió con el rubio pretencioso, prepotente, necio y testarudo como él solo, Malfoy. Aquel que acababa de dejarla.

-No te preocupes Harry; te conozco y sé que lo haces porque me quieres- hizo una pausa- como a las seis de la mañana me desperté; y caminé suave hasta llegar a la sala común y así engañar a Ron… tuve que hacerlo Harry; yo nunca he querido herirlo… Yo lo amo-dijo. Harry veía como lágrimas inundaban el rostro de la castaña.

-En eso fuiste sabia… ¿Pero no crees que en algún momento tendrás que decirle toda la verdad?- preguntó Harry tomando su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Iba a intentar decírselo hoy, pero todo dio un vuelco anoche- explicó la castaña.

-¿Qué ocurrió anoche?- preguntó Harry

-Anoche, Malfoy… me dijo que me había estado buscando... Y charlamos… y le confesé que también lo quiero- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la cara roja de ira de Harry. –Me hiciste confesarlo así que ahora escúchame; y me dijo... Me dijo que yo… que yo soy lo único que le queda; yo, yo solo pude pensar que Ron no me necesitaba cómo me necesitaba Malfoy…- pausó para respirar- Pensé en dejar a Ron… Pero después me di cuenta que lo amo inmensamente y que no quiero hacerlo sufrir…- terminó con tristeza la castaña comenzado a sollozar.

-Veamos, entonces… ¿Dejarás a Ron?- preguntó- me parece lo más justo-

-No lo sé Harry… eso creo… No me permito tener a uno sin tener al otro; es un poco egoísta e irracional…- dijo Hermione calmando sus lágrimas y bajando revoluciones.

-Bueno; haz lo que te diga esto- dijo Harry señalando su corazón. La castaña sonrió ante el infantil gesto de su amigo- y ya verás que todo saldrá bien-

* * *

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su Habitación; acababa de cerrar la puerta tras él y ya todo estaba patas arriba. Los muebles lanzados de un lado a otro, el papel tapiz de las paredes rasgado y el dosel de su cama partido a la mitad por la fuerza del _Bombarda_ que acababa de lanzarle. Se aflojaba la corbata y se quitaba la túnica al tiempo que entraba a la ducha; se dio un baño que logró enfriar su rabia y congelar su destrozado corazón hasta que consiguiera una cura.

Salió de allí con la toalla envuelta en la cintura y revisó su armario, ya abierto de par en par. Sacó una camisa negra, un pantalón negro y el saco que hacía juego. Se colocó la ropa interior y el pantalón para verse en el espejo. Su escultural abdomen de adonis y se piel pálida lo hacían lucir sobrenatural; cualquier muggle que lo hubiera visto así hubiera pensado que era de otra dimensión o de otro mundo. Vampiro quizás. Con una mano que pasó por su humedecido cabello, lo peinó hacia atrás y sonrió tristemente al espejo. Tenía que sacarse a Granger de la cabeza de alguna forma y lo lograría. Se bañó en perfume, y luego se colocó la camisa y sobre ésta el saco. Los zapatos hacían juego perfectamente con el saco y lo demás. Salió de allí y encontró a la persona que lo ayudaría. Zabini estaba sentado en la sala común de Slytherin tranquilamente con una pinta muy parecida.

Se acercó y con el mentón en alto lo miró a la cara. De inmediato, Blaise capto la indirecta.

-¿Con que quieres algo de sucia diversión, no?... Draco- preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?- preguntó Draco.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, amigo- dijo Blaise. Lo que no se esperaba era que Draco ya no lo consideraba su amigo.

Caminaron rápidamente en la misma dirección hasta quedar en frente de una pared vacía, donde comenzó a aparecerse una puerta grande. Al terminar su estruendosa aparición, Blaise y Draco entraron. Tenía un aire lujoso. Mesas transparentes de vidrio con sillas caras pero con pinta de Lounge llenaba el lugar. Una barra, una tarima. Era un simple club nocturno al estilo en que solo los Slytherins podrían pagar. No daban entrada a ninguna otra casa. Pero allí se divertía.

Más de una chica había perdido su virginidad ahí. Más de una. Con alguno de los seguidores del Príncipe de Slytherin; y una que otra que diera la talla, se había llevado su noche de besos mojados con el propio Príncipe. Allí era donde se encontraba la diversión. Allí era donde meramente los Slytherins iban a tener sucia diversión; fumar, beber. Sexo. No cabía duda de que era el lugar más sucio que pudiera poseer Hogwarts y no en el sentido de suciedad exactamente. Fácilmente traían el licor desde "Cabeza de Puerco" y la comida era cocinada por algunos elfos de las casa de Zabini y Nott. Nunca los habían descubierto. Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle siempre estaban a las afueras impidiendo la entrada a cualquier mequetrefe de alguna otra casa.

No era un lugar para confiados; cualquier cosa podía pasar en ese horrible lugar.

Draco se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, su vestimenta hacía juego con el gris color de las paredes. Blaise lo observó con autosuficiencia; el lugar lo había redecorado él y a Draco parecía gustarle.

-¿Es el regreso?- preguntó Blaise. Draco asintió levemente sin dirigirla una mirada. Pensativo.

-Corre la voz… Trae la bebida- ordenó Draco. Aun no lo miraba.

-Todo listo; supuse que sería el regreso después de la escenita que le montaste a Granger e hice todo antes de que lo ordenaras- dijo seriamente; ahora el miraba al horizonte y Draco lo miraba a él.

-Está bien; ahora tengo cosas que hacer… Nos vemos al anochecer- dijo Draco. Al instante, ya estaba en la entrada dejándolo solo en aquel Lounge. No supe que hizo en realidad.

* * *

Ron Weasley se encontraba caminando por el castillo. Su suéter de rayas lo hacía lucir Navideño y su rostro iba con el nublado clima, triste. Tenía una verdad que no debe ser revelada entre los labios y necesitaba una manera de descargar su culpa y remordimiento. Aun no se que tenía que decir; solo sé que estaba a punto de soltárselo a alguien y no pudo más que meterse la lengua en el bolsillo.

Caminó por los pasillos aun más desganado y cabizbajo de lo normal. Sin ganas de aparentar que su ánimo estaba bien, pues no era así. Intentó ser pesimista. Tuvo pensamientos suicidas, pero los borró rápidamente. No quería pasar a la otra vida. Siguió su camino hasta que a lo lejos vio su cabellera platinada; casi blanca como la nieve, pero ligeramente rubia. Su piel porcelana daban aires de grandeza y angelicalmente sus movimientos libres, frescos lo apasionaban irrevocablemente. La que alguna vez creyó lunática, la que tenía aires locos y sangre extrañamente pura.

La siguió con la mirada, hasta que vio la cara de sufrimiento que tenía su hermana, sentada en un banco mirándola. Caminó acercándose a las dos chicas de quinto que hablaban de vez en cuando entre sí. La pelirroja al verlo, puso cara de pocos amigos, intentando ignorarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ron?- preguntó seria la pelirroja.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo él.

-Es lo que menos necesito- dijo ella. Luna se había escabullido dejándolos solos.

-Ginevra Weasley; si no quieres hablar por lo menos escúchame- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Está bien, Ron… Dime- le dijo ella mirando sus tristes ojos.

-Necesito saber si de verdad quieres a Harry… Él no se merece sufrir por que hayas salido con él por lástima Ginny- dijo en susurro.

-Yo.. yo no sé qué hacer… Ron; y sinceramente.. No creo que vinieras solo para preguntarme eso- dijo ella extrañada. ¿A su hermano que rayos le importaba, si siempre la hacían sufrir?, no se lo explicaba.

-No, en realidad vengo a pedirte un consejo- dijo Ron.- Y a contarte algo que tengo horas que quiero decirlo… Tienes que ser la primera en saberlo- se estaba desquiciando, no podía guardárselo más- Yo, yo me acosté con otra; con… con..- Ron tartamudeaba y balbuceaba cosas que Ginny no entendía en lo absoluto.

-Vamos a otro lugar Ron; puede haber algún mirón- dijo Ginny ayudándolo a levantarse y llevándolo del antebrazo hasta una parte más alejada del castillo, perdiéndose entre la verdura.

* * *

Hermione estaba esperando a Ron desde hacían dos horas para decirle algo importante. Tenía que confesarle; por un demonio que tenía que hacerlo. Se cansó de esperarlo y subió a su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta estruendosamente tras de sí y caminó rápidamente hacía donde su baúl se encontraba. Introdujo su mano hasta el fondo y extrajo dos libretas de color marrón, llenas de notas. Las notas, eran basura. Producto de un estúpido sueño que quiso jamás volviera. Las aventó al suelo. Sacó su varita de el pantalón y con una mano temblorosa las señaló.

-_Wingardium Leviosa_- cuando hubieron estado a una prudente distancia del suelo, pronunció- _Incendio_-

Las cenizas comenzaron a inundar el lugar, así que con una ráfaga de viento que hizo salir de su varita las limpió y las hizo salir por la ventana. Cerró la ventana y se dirijo al baño, quitándose la ropa con rápidez y entrando a la tibia ducha. No quería seguir llorando, ya no. Estaba harta. Le dolían los párpados, la nariz y sobre todo el alma. Salió luego de estar media hora bajo la regadera. Se colocó un vestido sumamente corto, color azul metálico. Unos tacos negros un poco altos. Dejó su húmedo cabello suelto y salió de allí sin dejar de llevarse su varita que había dejado en el buró. Caminó algunos pasillos hasta que en un banco cerca del lago encontró a Ron, solo. Se le acercó lentamente y lo miró aterrada. No sabía cuál sería su reacción ante la ruptura, pues no era de lo más bonito que te confesaran que te habían engañado.

Se sentó a su lado; sin mirarlo siquiera. Y mirando fijamente al horizonte, él saludo.

-Hola Hermione- dijo serio con voz apagada.

-Hola Ronald- dijo ella. Sintiéndose culpable. El muchacho se acercó peligrosamente y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó como si no supiera que era un beso.

-Un beso- dijo y luego suspiró.

-Ronald…-dijo buscando las palabras para no herirlo completamente.

-Hermione, sé a qué vienes, te confieso que me libras de un gran peso… Pero, ¡bésame como jamás lo habías hecho! ¡Danos nuestro beso de despedida! ¡El último!- rogó el pelirrojo. Hermione no pudo más con la culpa y comenzó a besarlo, tomándolo del rostro y entrelazando sus manos en su rojizo cabello, él tomándola por la cintura con ímpetu. Sus labios quemaban los del otro y no tenían comparación. Ese beso estaba cargado de culpa. Culpa que no podía borrarse. Se separó, Ron no pudo más. Pero Hermione estaba sedienta y buscó sus labios con la mirada para luego fundirlos con los suyos sin recibir resistencia a cambio. Ron la levantó en brazos aun besándola y la llevo hasta un aula vacía y abandonada cerca de allí. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Hermione saco su varita del vestido y movió la mano con nerviosismo mientras aun se besaban. Conjurando cualquier cantidad de hechizos protectores, aun en sus brazos. Cuando Ron vio la posibilidad, la depositó en el frió mármol que pisaban y ella lo abrazó acorralándolo contra una pared. Besando sus labios como si no hubiera mañana; acariciando su rostro suave lleno con pequitas que le quitaban el sueño. Aun estaba enamorada de Ron, no podía evitarlo. El tímido muchacho tenía las manos en el aire. No recordaba nada de la noche en que la engaño ni cómo actuar.

-Haz esto- dijo señalándole como quitar lentamente cada botón de su vestido, pero cuando el comenzaba a hacerlo ella lo detuvo. Abotonó el botón que él había logrado zafar y luego lo tomo por la muñeca, halándolo hacia unas sillas polvorientas que estaban al otro lado de la sala abandonada. Sacudió ambas sillas y luego. Se sentó en una invitando a Ron a sentarse en la otra. Lo miró a los ojos seriamente. Leía sus pensamientos. Estaba aterrado.

-Ronald- dijo la castaña- Yo quisiera contarte todo… Tienes que saberlo-

-Y tú debes saber lo que pasó conmigo- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Yo me arrepiento mucho; pero te fui infiel… No fue mi intensión- el pelirrojo no cambió su serio semblante. La chica se sorprendió con aquel hecho.

-Yo también- dijo él. La chica no quiso, pero lágrimas brotaron inconscientemente de sus ojos. Trato de aferrarse a la idea de que fuera una broma de mal gusto. Pero el semblante de Ron lo decía todo. Era cierto.- y me arrepiento inmensamente-

_-¿Con quién?-_ dijeron al unísono, con voz temblorosa ambos.

_-Lavender Brown-_

_-Draco Malfoy-_

Se asombraron. Ron no creía que lo hubiera engañado con ese hurón botador. Y ella no creía que la hubiese engañado con Lavender Brown, con esa voz chillona que la caracterizaba.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Ron; consternado.

-Pues yo tampoco- dijo ella.

-¿Borracha?- preguntó Ron.

-Halloween… Cuando me fui- dijo cabizbaja.

-Nos fuimos, porque salí atrás de ti. Solo que me atrapó…- no continuo. No quería darle detalles hirientes.

-Siento haberte engañado- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-No lo hiciste; sabía que lo habías hecho desde un principio. Solo que me hice el tonto para ver qué pasaba- dijo Ron. Necesitaba de un abrazo fuerte. Y Hermione se lo dio.

-Creo que estamos a mano- afirmó Hermione.

-Eso creo- dijo él.

-¿Y ahora?; Quieres a otra ¿cierto?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Y tú?; Amas a Malfoy ¿cierto?- preguntó Ron. Contestando claramente la pregunta de Hermione.

-Bueno…-dijo ella y para cambiar el tema, pronunció- No es Brown ¿cierto?-

-No… Lovegood- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Seguimos siendo los mejores amigos?- preguntó Hermione.

-Los mejores- afirmo Ron.

-Ahh, siento haberte asustado esta noche- dijo ella cabizbaja.

-No lo hiciste.- dijo él.

Silencio absoluto.

-Hermione; por lo que más quieras bésame- le dijo él pelirrojo mirándola serio.

Ella lo beso. Lento. El momento pasaba rápido; el muchacho la había levantado y colocado sobre su regazo. Besándola; acariciándose…. Disfrutando, que era lo peor del asunto. La chica coloco sus brazos alrededor del atlético cuello del pelirrojo y lo beso introduciendo más su lengua en sus bocas. Él la tomaba de la cadera, acariciándola. La chica alcanzó a librarse de su camiseta y a besar sus pectorales mientras el muchacho acariciaba sus muslos y subía cada vez más su vestido acariciándola suavemente.

La chica entró en razón y se separo. Se acomodó el vestido que ahora llevaba sobre su abdomen y lo miró ceñuda. Caminó lento y antes de salir casi resbala con los tacos negros que llevaba; saco su varita de nuevo y conjuró los contra-hechizos para poder salir del lugar rápidamente. Ron se colocó la camisa tan rápido como pudo y salió en su busca. Pero cuando entró al pasillo, ya no había nadie, como si un pasadizo se la hubiese tragado. Corrió algunos pasillos en su búsqueda, pero no la encontró.

Hermione corrió algunos pasillos y se quito ambos zapatos para lograr aquello. Molesta con sí misma por verse en aquella situación con Ron no era nada bueno, y menos si ya no eran nada.

Escuchaba un murmullo cercano, pero bajo. Lo siguió a medida en que se convertía en una música semi electrónica y llegó a la pared que se conocía desde el año en que practico encantamientos en esa sala con el Ejército de Dumbledore. La Sala de Menesteres estaba ocupada.

Mil veces colocó el pensamiento en su cabeza. _"Muéstrame qué hay dentro"_ hasta que por un demonio la puerta apareció. Entró en una especie de Bar clandestino donde al parecer había licor y muchas chicas de Slytherin vendiéndose a los muchachos. Caminó hasta la barra más cercana y se sentó en un banco. Un alumno de séptimo; Ravenclaw servía las bebidas, y ella necesitaba olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lo llamó haciendo señas con una mano y a causa del ruido, tuvo que decirle al oído que le trajera una cerveza de mantequilla. Después de severos minutos, apareció el moreno con su copa. Se la entregó y espero a que la muchacha pagara. En ese momento divisó al escuálido muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado, bebiendo también. Era moreno, de ojos verdes y tez blanca; aire aristocrático. Theodore Nott.

-Yo pago- dijo cerca de ella para que pudiera escucharlo. Pero hizo caso omiso y siguió buscando los pocos galeones que tenía encima. –He dicho que yo pago- exclamó el moreno y ella simplemente hizo caso. El moreno hizo señas al ravenclaw de que lo añadiera a su cuenta. Comenzó a beber su cerveza y miró al moreno de reojo.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan madura y cuerda como tú, en un lugar como éste?- preguntó interesado.

-Lo mismo que tu, por lo que veo- le dijo ella. Golpe bajo.

-Muy astuta, Granger… Pero no tanto. Trato de decir que ¿cómo llegaste a parar aquí?- dijo Nott.

- No lo sé, me entro curiosidad, y entré- dijo ella mirándolo al rostro.

-¿Llorabas?- preguntó el moreno.

-Sí – afirmó la castaña.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el moreno.

-Acabo de terminar con mi novio…- dijo ella para no parecer descortés aunque no fuera de su incumbencia.

-Suerte con eso- dijo él.

Desde otro lado, un muchacho de piel oscura los miraba divertido. Zabini divisó su cabellera de leona desde que había entrado. Y solo quiso pasar un rato de diversión poniendo a su queridísimo amigo Malfoy en una situación poco común,

-Oye, Malfoy- dijo para llamar su atención.

-¿Si?- pregunto el rubio.

-Adivina quién está con Nott- le dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Draco.

-Granger- pronunció Blaise y el mundo de Draco se vino abajo. Tomo una silla vacía y se subió a ella. Observando cómo charlaba con Nott. Caminó rápido hacia ellos, entre la multitud. Llegando un poco más tarde de lo que se esperaba. Al estar frente a ellos, saludo a Nott como si fuera su mejor amigo de toda la vida y le pidió cordialmente que le prestara a Hermione. Ella lo miraba aterrada. La jaloneó del brazo, fuertemente hacia afuera. Aun sosteniendo su brazo y recibiendo algunas palmadas en la espalda de parte de ella que no le dolían en lo absoluto, la llevó hasta un aula vacía cerca de su ubicación inicial.

Al entrar, hizo algunos conjuros y cuando ella hizo oposición e intentó zafarse de su agarre, la aventó al suelo para humillarla; su brazo estaba completamente adolorido al igual que su trasero y su integridad. ¿Quién se creía Malfoy?, no era nada suyo para estarla llevando a ninguna parte. Lo fulminó con la mirada. Él la miró de igual forma.

-Déjame salir- le exigió la castaña.

-¡No!- dijo, lanzando encantamientos insonoros al aula. -¿Quién te crees? ¿Ahh, Granger?- hizo una pausa para que la castaña respondiera- Responde, te he dicho- gritó desquiciado.

-Y si no, ¿Qué?-dijo ella. Sacándolo de sus casillas.

-Pienso matarte- dijo él, tan frio como un cubo de hielo.

-Malfoy, deja de engañarte. Tú me dejaste y yo deje a Ron; estoy soltera y puedo hacer lo que me plazca- dijo Hermione astutamente. Fue la gota que estuvo a punto de derramar el vaso.

-Te equivocas, sabelotodo. Tu eres mía, aquí me perteneces y en cualquier parte del mundo; Tu me PERTENECES- grito Draco.

-No soy propiedad de nadie; ahora déjame salir- exigió la castaña.

-No Granger- dijo e hizo una pausa. Se acercó a ella y estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, la punta de su varita estaba en la yugular de Hermione- No te vas de aquí hasta que lo aceptes-

-Primero muerta- exclamó ella y le escupió justo en la nariz. Draco se levantó y la apuntó con la varita.

-Avada Keda..-

* * *

_**Reviews! **_

_**VMCH  
**_


	20. ¡Draco, no te vayas!

Capítulo final.

Luego les dejo un Epilogo Jugoso que ya les preparé.

Muchos Besos! Por favor se les agradece dejar uno que otro Review.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling; alabemos su creatividad.**

**Trama: **ValerieMalfoyCullenHale Original.

1&- "Fireflies"- Owl City.

2&- "Turn Right"- Jonas Brothers.

**¡Draco, no te vayas!**

_-Primero muerta- exclamó ella y le escupió justo en la nariz. Draco se levantó y la apuntó con la varita._

_-Avada Keda..-_

No continuó. El muchacho había levantado su varita para aniquilarla. No pudo, cayó de rodillas al suelo, dejando volar su varita por los aires y colocando sus manos en la cabeza, como evitando que explotara. Detalló el rostro aterrado de su acompañante y le dolió cada lágrima que ella derramó por él. Ella no podía ni creerlo, si alguien se lo fuese contado hubiese reído a carcajadas; _¿Malfoy mato a Granger? _Hubiese sido bochornoso creer aquello si fuera un rumor. Pero no; tuvo la muerte frente a sus ojos, subestimó demasiado al rubio. Brinco sobre él de repente, en una especie de abrazo que el rubio recibió sin resistencia pero con asombro y estupefacción.

-Draco… yo te perdono; no..- balbuceaba la castaña y boqueaba como pez fuera del agua. Comenzó a sollozar en el hombro del rubio.

-Granger, suéltame… Intenté matarte; no merezco tu perdón; vete… vete de aquí- exigió el rubio pero ella no se deshizo de su agarre. Y él no opuso resistencia.

- Draco no me iré, no sé por qué intentaste hacerlo, pero supongo es por el cariño que me tienes… Yo te perdono Draco; te perdono- seguía repitiendo la castaña. El parecía estar en otro planeta. Ella lloraba aun abrazada a él.

Con ambas manos tomo el rostro de Draco para que la observara directamente, y sin pensarlo le zampó un beso apasionado. La tomo por la cintura y supo que la poseía, que era suya al fin y al cabo. Ella lo tomaba fuerte por la nuca, como si se fuera a separar de ella, sin saber que era lo último que quería el muchacho. Se besaban; pero el sollozo de Hermione terminó con aquel beso cuando ya no tenía aire en los pulmones para respirar. No pudo ahogarlo más y se separó, soltando otro mar de lágrimas. No quería sentir pánico, ni incertidumbre, ni dolor. Solo tenía ojos y tiempo para el rubio que la amaba a morir.

-Draco- dijo ella llamando su atención, pero él no reaccionaba. No la miraba. – Draco mírame- dijo ella volviendo a tomar su rostro con ambas manos. La miró directo a los ojos, cafés.-Draco, no podemos alejarnos el uno de-de-del otro. No-no me lo permito…no te permito que te-te-te aleje-s-s-s de mi… ¿Entendido?- preguntó, sollozando; sosteniendo el rostro pesado del rubio entre sus delgadas manos.

-¡NO!- dijo debatiendo ensimismado- Soy tu muerte Granger; soy capaz de matarte… ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes?- dijo el rubio.

-No es que no lo entienda, porque conozco tus capacidades… Pero no me importa, no me permito estar alejada de ti; no, no y no…-dijo ella y cuando el muchacho se dirigía a refutar, la castaña le colocó el dedo índice sobre sus delgados labios, susurrando _"Shhh"_. –Draco, no me voy a alejar de ti ni por todo el dinero que Gringotts tenga guardado, ni por la joya más hermosa del universo; porque tú eres mi diamante en bruto y si no accedes a que me queda, me verás en Azkaban por algún secuestro- dijo seria.

-Granger, soy tu muerte… tu final- dijo y despacio quitó ambas manos de la castaña de su rostro.

-Sin embargo, yo soy tu principio y te saqué de lo más profundo del infierno y no quiero que regreses a él- dijo lentamente Hermione.

-Trate de matarte- replicó Draco. Etiquetándose como mala persona.

-Te dije que no me interesa… Draco, no me importa que trataras de matarme ni que te unas a Voldemort, ya no me importa… Tú me perteneces, ¿comprendes?- decía Hermione, él la escuchaba perfectamente.

-¡NO! Granger; no… tu lo eres todo para mi, te pertenezco y me perteneces… Pero soy capaz de dispones de tu vida en cualquier momento y por eso estás en peligro… Por ende, debes alejarte de mí.- dijo Draco; tomo su varita del suelo y la metió en el bolsillo de su saco.

-Sin ti moriré y sin mi morirás- dijo ella como si fuera tan simple como eso. Tomo la mano del rubio y la entrelazó con la suya. El Rubio veía sus manos con dolor. –Malfoy, estamos juntos en esto; vivos o muertos nos seguiremos queriendo- le explicó la castaña. El rubio pareció estar a gusto con sus manos entrelazadas y pensativo volvió su rostro hacia Hermione.

-Juntos en esto- dijo meditando la frase de Hermione- vivos o muertos; Hasta el final Granger, hasta el final- repitió.

Ella conmovida le dio un vivido beso que les recordó cuanto se querían y luego se acurrucó en su pecho cual niña pequeña. Sintió un calor que lo llenaba. Por vez primera sentía calor como aquel. Tan fresco, libre de mal y de remordimientos. Rememoró su vida, rememoró el sueño. Él que no sabía si en realidad estuvo despierto. Mientras que ella vivía el ahora, disfrutando de la cálida y porcelanada piel del muchacho. Abrazándolo, sintiéndose segura. El muchacho se separó de ella un poco para que sus orbes grises se conectaran directamente con las cafés de ella, que ya no lloraban. Estaban hinchados, pero aun así eran hermosos. Ella quiso comenzar a decirle cosas tiernas, importantes.

-Draco, quiero estar contigo; no lo podrás impedir… Nada ni nadie lo hará- dijo la castaña y lo miró detenidamente.

-No hay impedimentos, Granger- dijo el rubio- Tú eres mía y yo soy todo tuyo- afirmó. Fijó sus ojos en los de ella de nuevo y sonrió de medio lado- ¿Cierto?- esa palabra hizo que el cerebro de Hermione emitiera un inaudible _CRAK _ y captara que estaba viviéndolo y no soñándolo.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir con esto?- preguntó preocupada.- No encuentro solución, no puedo estar lejos de ti ni un minuto… NO- exclamó ella.

-No hay solución Granger, esto debe ser un secreto… Por nuestro bien- dijo Draco preocupado por su bienestar.

-¿Te enlistaste ya?- preguntó Hermione con cara de horror.

-No, pero es este invierno; no hemos recibido llamado aun- dijo él. Vio el horror que se anidaba en el rostro de la castaña y beso su frente para que se tranquilizara un poco.

-No regresarás a la escuela, ¿cierto?- preguntó la castaña. El rubio asintió mientras observaba sus entrelazadas manos.

-No, no pienso regresar jamás- dijo y le causó un escalofrío que lleno de pies a cabeza la espalda de Hermione.

Ella lo miró detenidamente.

-Prométeme…- dijo ella y pausó; en la oscuridad que había se oyó claramente su sollozo-que no te vas a morir; que no vas a dejarte matar pase lo que pase; no te vas a casar; no me vas a olvidad… Prométeme todo, Draco Malfoy, porque tú eres mío y de nadie más- dijo respirando profundo para no sollozar, pero no lo logró. El rubio la atrajo hacia sí y ella lloró desconsoladamente en su pecho; mojando su camisa. Tomo su varita del saco que se quitaba para colocarlo en los hombros de la castaña que moría de frio, y conjuró otros hechizos más fuertes para que nadie pudiera entrar a interrumpirlos.

-Me quedan muy pocos días en Hogwarts… - sopesó el rubio mirándola tristemente en la oscuridad. Hermione detallaba lo trágica e irónica que era la vida; lo que más quería le era otorgado y se lo arrebataban de aquella abrupta forma. Odiaba que la vida la dejara a la deriva, sintiéndose completamente sola y con un frío que calaba sus huesos. El lamentaba no poder escapar con ella por el mundo, protegerla a toda costa y más que a su propia vida era lo que quería. Pero era imposible.  
Se miraron a los ojos y los hinchados lagrimales de Hermione desecharon otro par, el rubio pasó su brazo por los hombros de la castaña, con delicadeza.

-Te amo, Draco- dijo ella y soltó una risita irónica- creo que lo he dicho demasiado-

-Yo nunca lo digo- dijo y luego pensó algo- Pero un gesto vale más que mil palabras; o eso fue lo que escuche- dijo haciéndose el despistado. Fue muy lindo lo que dijo y Hermione se sintió aun más a gusto. Besó una de sus sienes.

-Draco…-dijo la muchacha cuando el levantó sus labios de su sien.

-¿Si, Granger?- preguntó interesado.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras por mi nombre- dijo ella.

-Está bien, Hermione… ¿tengo recompensa?- preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado; ella responde con un beso en los labios dulce y tierno.

Pasaron minutos de nuevo, en que ninguno de los dos podía hablar, pues la lengua del otro estaba recorriendo su boca. Besos que jamás olvidarían. Dulces como la miel y agrios como el limón, prohibidos en su totalidad. No importaba. Morfeo comenzó a batallar contra los ojos de Hermione. Que se cerraban de vez en cuando.

-Draco…- dijo con voz débil.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio.

-No me dejes; si me amas… no me abandones- dijo y cuando terminó de pronunciarlo cayó rendida en el regazo de Draco.. El sueño que tenía era profundo. Draco acariciaba sus bucles castaños en la oscuridad. Trataba de dormir, pero el pensar en que tal vez jamás volvería a tenerla así de cerca lo atormentaba. Pensó las mil y un maneras de no abandonarla, de no dejarla sola por completo. Deseaba que Voldemort no hubiese regresado, que estuviese muerto, en el infierno quemándose. Pero no. La realidad era otra. Diferente. Muy diferente. Varias horas después, sin pegar un ojo, sintió como Hermione restregaba sus manos contra sus ojos, al parecer había logrado dormir bien mientras él estaba completamente atormentado. Se levantó e introdujo su delgada mano en el bolsillo de su vestido, sacó dos dulces de limón y le entregó uno en sus manos.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el rubio.

-Pruébalo- le dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos con semblante serio.

-No es veneno, ¿o sí?- bromeó el muchacho con una sonrisa tan Malfoy que hizo derretirse a Hermione.

-¿Para qué envenenar a la persona que más amo en todo el mundo?- preguntó astutamente, sacándole risas entre dientes al rubio. El rubio estaba estupefacto, y sin querer sus mejillas se habían coloreado. La chica tocaba cada vez más y más profundo en su corazón y se sabía las canciones que tocaba su alma al derecho y al revés.

-Yo también te amo, Granger- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Vamos cómelo- dijo ella alentándolo e introduciendo el propio en su boca.- No lo muerdas, tiene poción dentro, desvanece el cansancio y te recupera ocho horas de sueño sin efectos secundarios- afirmó orgullosa.

-¿Cómo haces eso?- dijo el rubio para luego introducir el dulce a su boca.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó la castaña. Afligida lo tomo por la mano, entrelazándola con la propia,

-Pensar en todo… ¿Cómo sabías que ibas a necesitar dos en vez de uno?; ¿Cómo logras cautivarme solo con un gesto?; ¿Cómo logras que te ame y te odie al mismo tiempo?- dijo el rubio y ella se sorprendió.

-No lo sé, siempre soy yo misma-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Granger, nunca pensé que quedaríamos así, juntos- confesó el rubio- Pensé que siempre estaría enamorado yo solo…-

-Ni yo; nunca pensé en nosotros, como un "nosotros"; Es mágico Malfoy, es especial-le dijo la castaña y luego el rubio le robó un fugaz beso. Observó el reloj de pulsera y debía irse; compromisos con su padrino.

-Debo irme- avisó el rubio y el rostro de Hermione se oscureció.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó rápidamente mientras el rubio quitaba con delicadeza el saco de los hombros de Hermione y se lo colocaba.

-Snape me dijo anoche que necesitaba verme el día de hoy a las seis en su despacho y son las cinco cincuenta- explicó rápido.

-Nos vemos en el lago- ordenó ella.

-Si no estás allí, te sacaré de tu sala común y sabes que puedo fácilmente engañar a la dama gorda- dijo y le tomo por el rostro delicadamente. La acercó a él y le besó la frente.

Corrió dejándola sola en el aula hacia el despacho de su padrino en las mazmorras, y se quedó sin aliento al llegar allí, solo en ese momento. Tocó la puerta. _"Pase" _dijo la voz de su padrino.

Entró y el no lo miró, estaba ocupado en un papeleo sobre su escritorio. Le entregó un pequeño pergamino dentro de un sobre. La marca que sellaba el sobre, era de su mansión.

La abrió rápidamente y comenzó a leer.

-

Señor Malfoy.

Le escribe su amo, esperando que usted y sus compañeros se presenten el día de hoy a Malfoy Manor para realizar su iniciación. Dé aviso a Nott, Parkinson y Zabini. Tres de la tarde; sea puntual a su llamado.

Lord Voldemort.

-

Draco no se había desmoronado de milagro. Snape lo vio palidecerse y esbozó una sonrisa macabra.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, ahijado- le informó, su cabello grasiento y negro caía sobre su cara como siempre lo hacía.

-Voy por los demás- dijo el rubio levantándose rápido. –Gracias por avisar, padrino- le agradeció y desapareció por la puerta. Caminó en dirección a la sala común y encontró a las tres personas que venía a buscar. Pansy lloraba y Theodore la consolaba, mientras Blaise los miraba con asco.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿No recibiste la carta?- preguntó irónico Blaise.

-Sí, si la recibí; pensé que no la habían recibido.- dijo él.  
-La primera en recibirla fue Pansy, luego fue llorando hasta mi dormitorio y nos sentamos aquí a esperar a que alguno de ustedes apareciera- dijo Theodore, abrazado a la única chica que estaba con ellos.

-Empaquen- ordenó Draco,

Se fue directo a su dormitorio y se encerró allí. Buscando la manera de decirle a Hermione que se iba ese día. Buscó entre sus cosas el regalo que le daría a Hermione para que jamás lo olvidara, para estar siempre presente. No consiguió nada. Buscó en su baúl, en el baño. Pensó en darle el diamante que tenía y se colocaba como piercing en su oreja izquierda. Pero no. No valía nada. Mirándose en el espejo, pasó una mano por su rubio cabello para llevarlo hacia atrás y allí estaba.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo cuando se le ocurrió la idea. En su mano reposaba una sortija en forma de serpiente con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas como ojitos. Su madre se lo había regalado el día que regresaba al tercer año. Dentro de él estaba grabado su nombre. _"Draco Lucius Malfoy" _Era el único amuleto que le quedaba para recordar a su madre. Pero quería dárselo. Corrió a su escritorio tomando un trozo de pergamino y una pluma que mojó en el tintero. Comenzó a garabatear palabras, pero nada quedaba bien, arrugó el papel y lo lanzó al suelo. Se levantó y dejó todo lo demás allí. _¿De qué servía escribir palabras si era mejor decirlas?_ Se preguntó.

Salió en dirección al pasillo principal, y a lo lejos visualizó a su víctima. Un chicuelo de segundo estaba caminando de lo más normal. Regordete de mejillas rosadas y cabello castaño liso. Tenía la espalda cuadrada, digna de algunos años de disciplinas como yudo o natación. Además, no era tan bajito como los demás estudiantes de su año. Al parecer intimidaba a algunos enclenques. Pero Draco supo que podía con él. Se acercó a él desafiante y el chicuelo se asustó. Anthony Mctavisch no era un chico valiente pero si leal y por eso estaba en Hufflepuff.

-¡Oye tu!- dijo Draco con su voz completamente de serpiente.- Busca a Hermione Granger y dile que el profesor Binns la espera en su despacho- ordenó.

El chicuelo salió corriendo en busca de Hermione.

* * *

El chico corrió y corrió por los pasillos, siguiendo la orden del rubio, buscaba a la alta y delgada castaña, nerviosa; se encontraba sentada en el pasto, frente al lago en el que lo había conocido más a fondo, donde supo la noticia de que su madre había muerto. Tenía el maquillaje corrido, el cabello alborotado y el vestido de la noche anterior. No importaba, solo importaba Draco, que era todo para ella y que sabía no la abandonaría jamás. Lo amaba, lo amaba con locura y no podía evitarlo. Pues con cada palabra, con cada roce, con cada beso se enamoraba más y más. No quería perderlo, no. Moriría y ahora se lo imaginaba. Tomaría veneno si él moría. Se clavaría una daga en el pecho o simplemente se cortaría las venas para morir lentamente desangrada. Pues si él moría, también era su fin, un triste final. Distraída, no se percató de que un chicuelo de bufanda amarilla y negra y gafas se le había acercado, jadeando. Cayó de bruces al suelo en busca de oxígeno, ella esta vez lo ayudó.

-¿Her- Hermi- one Gran-n-ger?- preguntó entre soplidos.

-Sí, la misma- dijo ella y el chico ahora reparó en la imagen de la muchacha. Su cabello desordenado, el maquillaje corrido y no tenía el uniforme.

-Te espera el profesor Binns en su despacho, lo ha dicho Draco Malfoy- al decir esto, la cara de la castaña se iluminó.

-Ohh, gracias Anthony- dijo ella agradecida levantándose de un tirón.

-Creo que deberías arreglarte un poco, parece que haz batallado con el cepillo y te ha ganado por fault- dijo el regordete en idioma baseball que ella entendió.

-Ohh, gracias- dijo, sacó su varita y toco su cabello, al instante ya se veía menor.

-Ahh y tu cara también- dijo el moreno. Ella hizo el mismo procedimiento con su cara y se echó a correr antes de que el chico siguiera reteniéndola allí. O se burlara de su rudimentaria vestimenta de la noche anterior. Corrió y corrió, hasta llegar a aquel iluminado pasillo que estaba desolado. Pasó desapercibida y siguió caminando, en busca de aquellos cabellos rubios que la volvían loca. No lo encontraba a simple vista. Sintió como dos fuertes brazos la ceñían por la espalda y un rostro se introducía en su cabello aspirando su aroma a vainilla.

**1&**

Sintió su aliento contra su cuello y desde ese momento supo que era Draco.

-Hola, Preciosa- dijo su varonil voz. Aterciopelada.

-Hola, Draco- dijo la voz de ella al reconocerlo inconfundiblemente. Se dio media vuelta aun entre sus brazos y lo abrazó fuerte, mientras él depositaba un suave beso en su frente. Ella se separó un poco y depositó un beso en sus labios, suave y apasionadamente. Él respondió. Lo llenaba, aquel aroma a vainilla no paraba de impregnarse en su ropa y sus besos con sabor a fresas no dejaban de embriagarlo ni lo harían jamás.

-Debo darte una mala noticia- avisó el rubio cuando separó aquel beso. La tomo de la mano y la guió hasta la banca de cemento que estaba más cercana.

-Oh, no-dijo ella imaginando que podía ser. Error. Dijo el pensamiento en voz alta.

-Oh, si… es lo que piensas- dijo él; conocía perfectamente su consciente y subconsciente. Y sabía que ella había pensado lo mismo, mortífagos. – Debo irme a las tres de la tarde del día de hoy- no pensó en que ella reaccionaría de aquella forma. De los ojos de Hermione brotaron lágrimas tan inmediatamente que parecía que las hubiera estado aguantando desde la primera palabra que el rubio había dicho, no hubo tiempo de pensar sino de actuar. La abrazó fuerte. Lloró contra su pecho, llenando de lágrimas saladas su camisa, no importaba. Balbuceó cosas como: _"NO; NO; NO" _y _"No pensé que sería tan pronto"_ y por sobre todo, la que más le llegó al fondo a Draco fue _"Draco, no te vayas; no me dejes aquí sola_".

-No quiero, pero si me quieres con vida… debo- dijo cuando ella calmó un poco sus revoluciones.- Por eso quiero darte esto.- ahora sacaba el anillo en forma de serpiente con esmeraldas incrustadas. Tomó con sus manos la mano izquierda de la castaña, para depositar el anillo en su dedo anular. Hermione boqueaba como pez fuera del agua.- Cásate conmigo- exigió el rubio- No hoy, no mañana. Cuando todo esto termine, cásate conmigo-

-Draco- dijo estupefacta- sí, claro que sí- exclamó.

-Prométeme tu amor, Granger- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos. Ella aun lloraba.

-Soy tuya y tu mío- dijo ella sosteniendo su cara mientras lloraba. El rubio retiró las manos de ella delicadamente para que no tuviera vergüenza de llorar frente a él. Pensó un momento y luego se llevó las manos al cuello. Deshizo el broche de la cadena que traía puesta. La plata brillaba. Colgaba de ella un corazón mediano, su nombre estaba grabado de un lado y ella lo abrió. Hizo un movimiento de varita y colocó una foto de Draco en la otra mitad del relicario. Ahora tenía una foto suya y una de él dentro. Tomó la mano del rubio y la abrió. Allí depositó la cadena con el relicario y luego le cerró la mano. Lo abrazó luego, transmitiéndole sentimientos mediante sus sollozos y hipidos.

-No llores más por mí, Granger- le exigió el rubio.

-No pueedo deeteneermee- dijo ella. –Pero, prométeme que vas a poder con eso; prométeme que no me olvidarás… No mueras; siempre te esperaré- dijo ella, ya los sollozos no podía contenerlos más y soltó varios fuertes.

-Lo prometo- dijo serio.

-Malfoy, me quiero casar contigo- le informó la castaña.

-Y yo contigo, Granger- le informó él.

-¿Van contigo Parkinson, Zabini y Nott?- preguntó ella cambiando un poco el tema.

-Si- dijo él.

La chica seguía llorando a grifo abierto.

-No llores, Hermione- dijo Draco; pronunciando su delicado nombre. El más hermoso de todos, eso era lo que él pensaba.

-Gracias- pronunció ella.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigado.

-Por decir mi nombre, Draco- dijo ella. Lo miró fijamente a sus grises orbes y él a sus cafés. Se perdieron un rato en silencio, hasta que el rubio acortó distancia y rozó sus labios con los propios.

-Ohh, ¿te gusta que diga Hermione?- preguntó él divertido.

-Sí, demasiado- dijo ella y se sonrojó de vergüenza.

El rubio miró su reloj de pulsera y se levantó de un tirón.

-Debo irme, es tarde. Tengo que hablar con ellos, nos vemos a las dos en la sala de menesteres… solo pide que te muestre en dónde estoy.- dijo el rubio y se fue caminando a zancadas hacía su sala común.

Se topó con varios estudiantes atravesados en el camino, pero llegó rápidamente a las mazmorras.

Al entrar observó a Pansy, llorando, salir del dormitorio de chicas y la abrazó de manera fraternal. La llevó por la cintura hasta el dormitorio de chicos y a su cuarto, que compartía ahora con Zabini y Nott. Ella se sentó sobre la cama de Theodore y le dio un beso en los labios, salado por las lágrimas de la morena que se colaban por sus labios.

-Nott, Zabini, Pansy… Snape me ha estado entregando clandestinamente algunas pociones y ungüentos para cualquier emergencia; solo sé que con eso nos dejarán curar nuestras heridas. A lo muggle- Zabini bufó- y para Pansy, sobre todo- terminó Draco.

-Tenemos que agradecerle- dijo la morena.

-Te dolerá- dijo Blaise amargamente, a propósito. Recibió coléricas miradas de Nott y Draco y luego dijo –Tiene que saberlo, de algún modo-

-No llores, Pansy- dijo Therodore como caballero y ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

-En fin, a las dos treinta estén en la sala de menesteres; partiremos por el armario. Ya enviearon sus baúles, supongo- dijo él. Error. No habían hecho baúles aun, por lo menos los muchachos no. La de Pansy ya estaba lista.

-La mía está lista pero no la he enviado.- dijo Pansy calmada.

-Accio baúl de Pansy- dijo Theodore al instante. Por la puerta principal llegó el baúl y lo golpeó en el pecho, lanzándolo al suelo. Se levantó con cuidado verificando no tener ninguna fractura ni contusión. Y no, no había ningún hueso roto.

Zabini colocó su baúl al lado de donde se encontraba el de Pansy y luego Nott. Draco fue el último en colocarlo. Theodore y Pansy volvieron a besarse y Blaise los miró con asco. Al instante y cuando Pansy se dio cuenta, le vació su vaso de agua sobre la cabeza. Haciendo que su expresión cambiara de repente y que gritara improperios como _"Maldita Zorra, ¿Qué te ocurre?"_Theodore saltó a darle cara y golpearlo pero Draco se colocó en medio para detenerlos.

-Zabini, Nott… Estamos juntos en esto; no quiero peleas, ¿entendido?- dijo Draco con decisión y autoridad. Theodore se echó para atrás sólo porque Pansy lo tomo por un brazo y lo jaloneó.

-Tus deseos son órdenes- dijo resignado y sarcástico Zabini. Draco lo miró ceñudo.

-¿Es que acaso tienes que ser así todo el tiempo?, Imbécil- dijo Pansy ardida por completo. Estuvo a punto de si quiera imaginarse como golpearlo o zamparle una bofetada; pero se desvanecieron sus pensamientos al oír la voz del moreno.

-¿No puedes callarte la boca por alguna vez en tu insípida vida? ¿O es que no tienes el dinero suficiente? ¿Ahh, Parkinson?- dijo Blaise y luego hizo una pausa- ¿Acaso Nott no te satisface lo suficiente y por eso sigues chillando?, Zorra- sonrió de medio lado como solo él sabía y Pansy se le echó encima entre golpes y bofetadas, arañó sus brazos fuerte y con una uña le hizo una herida profunda. Cuando Theodore trató de separarla de un tirón, se vio introducido en la batalla, cubriéndose entre las patadas de Pansy y los improperios que le gritaba Blaise.

-¡Basta!- gritó Draco. Todos se detuvieron y Pansy ayudó a Theodore a levantarse. -¡Dejen de actuar como unos niños en este instante!-

Todos miraron el piso, como si hubiese algo interesante en sus zapatos.

-¿Desayunaron ya?-preguntó exasperado el rubio; el único que ahora tenía autoridad.

-Draco, por Merlín… Son las ocho de la mañana- dijo Pansy, razonable. Error. Lo dijo sarcásticamente y Draco rodó los ojos.

-Vamos- dijo Theodore. –Comamos como si no hubiese mañana; no creo que tengamos tiempo de tener un almuerzo- dijo desesperanzado.

Ellos siguieron a Draco que era el que había salido de primero del dormitorio de los chicos. Caminaron hasta el gran comedor casi en una fila; pero no totalmente. Zabini se fue solo por su lado, aruñado y magullado. Entraron y Draco buscó con la mirada a la castaña, que poco después entró ya después de una ducha; s notaba por su húmedo cabello y u aroma lo impregnaba aunque estuvieran a más de diez metros de distancia.

* * *

Hermione estaba sola.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, fue directo al baño y se dio una merecida ducha. Sacó todos los restos de polvo que su vestido tenía y que se había pegado a su cuerpo. Caminó lento cuando ya tenía el uniforme puesto y se dirijo al Gran Comedor, tenía un hambre que podía matarla. Cuando entró al lugar, observó por inercia la mesa de las serpientes, y allí estaba, observándola sigilosamente, como un felino. Ella supuso que era porque estaba con sus compañeros, o si no… Lo había mordido un gato radiactivo.

Se sentó sola, pues aun no había rastros de sus amigos o por lo menos de Harry y Luna. Luna, ahora le tenía algo de recelo; Ron se había enamorado de ella y Ron significaba algo aun.

Comió lo más que pudo, aunque no quería. Su estómago lo exigía, pues no había estado allí para le cena.

Cuando terminó, salió al pasillo y se fue también por inercia al banco frente al despacho del profesor Binns. Allí se sentó un buen rato. Se le hizo corto. Pensó en las mil y una cosas que le podrían pasar a su rubio. Pensó en él en sí. Estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de él. No quería que se fuera; no quería perderlo. Tenía miedo. No de otra mujer, no de perderlo, no de verse engañada. No. Tenía miedo de que él muriese. Al pensar en Voldemort un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Pensó en la fallecida Narcissa Malfoy; y en el desalmado de su marido. Recordó al traidor de Peter Pettigrew y le hirvió la sangre.

La traición de ese tipo no era perdonable. Le llegó un mal sabor a la boca. Tampoco Bellatrix Lestrange tenía perdón. Después de matar al padrino de Harry, y ahora recibía sospechas de ella misma sobre la muerte de la madre de Draco. Draco.

Pensó en Ron y su familia; que estaba en peligro solo y solamente porque a sus hijos menores les dio por juntarse con el pequeño chico de ojos verdes, piel clara y la cicatriz en forma de relámpago que hacía quince años había sido atacado por Lord Voldemort. Otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Y pensó en todo lo que se había metido al hacerse su amiga también. Observó el anillo que Draco le había regalado. Aun tenía el aroma de su cuerpo, su suave y varonil perfume. Observó su reloj de pulsera, ¡dos y media de la tarde!.

**2&**

Corrió como pudo, corrió con ambos pies. Error, tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo. Se rompió el labio inferior. No le importó el dolor, llegaría a la sala.

Cuando estuvo al frente de su ubicación, recordó lo que dijo Draco y comenzó a desearlo.

_"Muéstrame dónde se encuentra Draco Malfoy"_ Allí comenzó a aparecer una puerta gigantesca, cuando entró cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado. Comenzó a escuchar voces, no las podía reconocer, y aun no escuchaba la de Draco.

Se escuchaban sollozos de una chica, fuertes y algunos hipidos.

"_No pueden verte llorar, Pansy"_ dijo la voz profunda de un muchacho.

"_Pero… No puedo pa-r-rar"_ dijo la que ahora se reconocía como Pansy Parkinson.

"_Detente"_ exigió otra voz, más ronca y profunda; se escuchaba molesta.

"_Es hora"_ dijo su voz, esa voz. Su corazón se aceleró cuando la hubo escuchado, detallando cada sentimiento impregnado en esas dos palabras. Aterciopelada, prepotente y autoritaria, como él solía serlo.

Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, ahogando su corazón. Oyó el crujir de lo que parecía ser una puerta. Lastimó sus oídos. Su corazón se aceleró aun más. Trató de calmar sus sollozos para pasar desapercibida. Una tétrica voz de una mujer comenzó a reír desquiciadamente. Recordó el encuentro en la sala de las profecías. Era la asesina de Sirius.

"_¡Bastardos!"_Exclamó su férrea y odiosa voz _"Vamos, no pongan esas caras largas; deberían estar felices de que por fin conocerán en persona a su amo"_ dijo. Como si conocer a Voldemort sería su mayor ambición. Desesperada se movió un poco para tratar de ver la escena y lo consiguió. Por un orificio veía claramente todo. El rostro de Draco era algo aterrador. No tenía expresión alguna. Y ahora reconocía a los otros que lo acompañaban. También Greyback estaba allí. Sigiloso vigilaba toda la escena. _"Vamos hijos de perra; caminen"_ dijo de nuevo su voz desbordando su completa locura y dañándola sin querer o queriendo. No lo supo en realidad.

Todos pasaron y Draco fue el último en entrar seguido por Greyback. Hermione corrió a alcanzarlo, no le importaba que la mataran, la torturaran o cualquier cosa que le hicieran, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La puerta se había cerrado tras ellos. _"No… no…no"_ pensó.

-¡DRACO, NO TE VAYAS!- exclamó en un grito ahogado. Sus ojos botaban lágrimas como grifos abiertos. Y su corazón se despedazaba en millones de pedazos. Draco no podía haberse marchado; no.

Si se había marchado. Se había ido para siempre y no se había despedido de él.

Una parte de ella había desaparecido. Se alejaba de ella más y más. Temía haberlo perdido para siempre. Temía no poder casarse con él; le apenaba haberlo dejado ir así. De esa fría manera.

Se había ido.

Estaba sola.

Ya lo extrañaba; lo extrañaba desde que le había dicho que se marchaba.

Dudaba de su relación; de su supervivencia.

El adiós; no podía ser el adiós.

"_Este amor que nunca pensé no puede terminar; no así"_ pensaron sus entrañas.

* * *

Y éste queridos lectores, es el final.

Los quiero mucho; sigan leyéndome!

Reviews.

Pronto les deposito mi epílogo. Y espero pronto hacerles llegar la continuación de esta maravillosa historia. Esperen a ver que ocurre y no se hagan conclusiones apresuradas, podrían cometer errores.

Besos.


	21. Epílogo: Cuatro Primaveras

Bienvenidos sean todos a lo que nos responde algunas interrogantes sobre el final; no tan final.

Quiero que sepan que es fue un poco doloroso escribir qué pasaría con Hermione. Porque es lo que se viene. La historia de lo que ocurrió después con ella. Y en el prólogo de Remember December tendrán lo que ocurrió con Draco.

Tenía ansias de decirlo porque hay personas susceptibles que se ofenden antes de tiempo sin esperar al verdadero final.

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, Escenarios y Personajes…**

**Trama: **VMCH Original.

**Epílogo: Cuatro Primaveras  
**

Estas sentada en el sillón que se encuentra en medio del living de tu nuevo departamento. Acabas de graduarte de la academia de aurores hace tan solo un mes y ya has llegado a las veinte primaveras. Hace cuatro años que no lo ves. Desde que se fue, has tenido la misma pesadilla cada noche y cada vez se vuelve aun peor. Su muerte. Pero sabes que no lo está. Sabes que no ha muerto. Aun su anillo en forma de serpiente y con esmeraldas incrustadas adorna tu mano; lo observas con detenimiento cuando piensas en él. Aun sus pequeñas esmeraldas brillan, no te lo quitas ni para bañarte; aunque si lo haces por temor a dañarlo.

Tu rostro ha cambiado, ya no eres aquella indefensa e inocente adolescente que lloraba en el baño de su dormitorio y se paseaba triste por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando sus amigos no la trataban de animar. Pues ellos también tenían vida. Ahora eres toda una mujer.

Tus amigos aun son los mejores; te han acompañado siempre los pocos a los que confiaste tu historia con tu rubio. Siempre te apoyaron en todo lo que quisiste, aun en la remota idea de volverte aurora.

Hace poco terminaste de financiar este pequeño departamento donde vives, tus cosas aun están en cajas. Te mudaste lejos de Godric´s Hollow intentando independizarte, pues estos dos años que viviste allí con ellos, tus mejores amigos fueron cómodos, pero ahora necesitabas espacio. Muchas cosas han pasado desde que perdiste a tu amado.

Lloraste hasta que tus ojos se hubiesen secado y dejaste de comer. Solo dormías cuando dejabas de llorar y eso era solo dos horas por noche. Hasta que él comenzó a preocuparse. Por ti y tu estado de salud mental y física. Te llevó a San Mungo en un casi secuestro, sin importar lo que le ocurriera a él y allí estuviste por cuatro meses, recuperándote. Cuando tu vida se hubo regularizado y cuando volviste a ser la Hermione de antes, volviste a Hogwarts.

Un despreciable último año de escuela te esperaba. Tu último año en Hogwarts. No querías regresar a esa escuela, pero no tenías opción. Te graduaste con honores, pues no tenías nada más interesante en qué preocuparte sino en los estudios y ayudar a tus amigos a graduarse contigo y no sufrir quedarse otro año en el colegio. Tus honores de final del año solo Draco Malfoy podría igualarlos, más no superarlos. Soltaste una risita tonta al recordar su competitividad.

Volviste a casa para el diecinueve de septiembre; para tu sorpresa, en La Madriguera te esperaba una fiesta sorpresa en la que fingiste una sonrisa para no demostrar que no estaba de ánimo. ¿El organizador?; George Weasley, él que te había ayudado a salir de aquel horrible intento fallido de suicidio inconsciente como dejar de comer, dormir y llorar. Te felicitaba por tu cumpleaños número dieciocho. Ron te daba otro abrazo de oso y Harry un beso largo en la mejilla. Son recuerdos tan vívidos como una película.

El tiempo pasa lento. Te sientes extasiada de recuerdos y memorias, dolorosos y no tanto.

Hace una semana te bebiste una botella de Whiskey muggle completa, encerrada y sola en casa de tus padres.; no lo puedes olvidar. Y ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo?, si se grabó en tu piel y tu corazón con tinta indeleble. Lo amas tanto o más que a ti misma.

Recuerdas a Bellatrix Lestrange llamándolos _bastardos. _Te dan escalofríos al recordar su siniestra voz;y haberlo visto escabullirse por ese armario seguido por Greyback tampoco era una linda memoria. Es inverosímil que lo olvides, es parte de ti y de tu ser. Pero no es lo único que ha pasado.

En estas cuatro primaveras no solo han pasado cosas malas. Sino positivas también.

Hace más de dos primaveras que George Weasley se preocupa por ti y tú por él. Fue él el que impidió que murieras de aquella depresión, quién te llevó a San Mungo; quién no duda en llamarte por teléfono cada noche y habla contigo por horas hasta que Morfeo trata de acunarte en sus brazos. Cada vez que vas a La Madriguera no quieres partir de vuelta. Aunque Molly Weasley sufra una extraña enfermedad y que en cualquier momento es posible que muera; sigues asistiendo a aquel lugar para estar con él y su familia en esos momentos difíciles. Su gemelo tiene una relación amorosa con su novia desde Hogwarts. Pues según dicen, si algún día se casaran, serías la madrina de la boda a petición de Fred. Porque él sabe que no te llevas bien con Angelina.

Cada vez que te das una escapadita, entras allá como si fuese tu propia casa, pues así te reciben siempre. Cuando lo vez te entra un nerviosismo inigualable y te sientes cual niña cuando te da la bienvenida como dice que mereces. Lo quieres mucho, pero mucho. Se ve en tus ojos y en como lo miras cuando te dice cosas tiernas al oído mientras haces la cena o lavas los platos.

Sientes mariposas revoloteando tu estómago cada vez que te besa en los labios. Él es a quien deberías amar, el apropiado para ti y tu corazón.

A veces ver a Ron te hace sentir culpable, pocas veces en realidad. Casi ni lo ves. Pues ha decidido mudarse con Luna después del fallecimiento de su padre por una extraña alimaña. Te sientes feliz de que esté feliz.

No quieres ser pesada cuando ves a Lavender Brown en la calle, al fin y al cabo ella no tuvo la culpa de lo ocurrido. Fue Ron, y a pesar de todo no sientes rencor hacia él. Es uno de tus mejores amigos y uno de los que saben que casi mueres por la partida de Malfoy.

Harry, por otro lado. Terminó su relación con Ginny a petición de ella y consolaste a ambos cuando en las noches no pegabas un ojo. Alternadamente; un día Harry y el otro Ginny. Además de todo, sólo con Harry te dejabas llevar y mojabas sus camisetas de dormir con saladas lágrimas. Solo con él te abrías completo y le decías cualquier cantidad de cosas que sintieras, pues con Ginny no te sentías tan cómoda.

A veces sentías que Harry te quería demasiado, y ansiaba las noches en que hablaban hasta que te quedabas dormida y te llevaba en brazos hasta tu dormitorio y te acobijaba. Una vez lo pusiste en prueba y te hiciste la dormida para ver qué pasaba. Te subió en brazos y te llevó hasta tu dormitorio, acobijándote como siempre y te besó en la frente. _"No sé qué me pasa contigo Hermione, y me preocupa"_ musitó antes de irse… Te asustó pero decidiste no darle importancia ni alejar su amistad, pues no querías que supiera que le estabas mintiendo.

En estas pascuas, le dijiste adiós a tu amada familia y modificaste sus memorias. Ahora creen que se llaman Wendell y Monica Wilkins, no tienen hijos; y su sueño era ir a vivir a Australia. Lo cumplieron y ahora están sanos y salvos allá.

Te mueves como fantasma hasta la cocina y enciendes la cafetera que pertenecía a tu casa, donde viviste desde que tu madre te trajo al mundo. Una lágrima se te escapa. Los extrañas. Ese par de dentistas que nunca quisieron que comieras dulces sin cepillar tus dientes después y los que siempre te cuidaron. Recuerdas que mañana tienes que asistir a la oficina de Aurores para que te otorguen una sección en la cual trabajar. No tienes sueño aun; recuerdas más cosas.

Harry le propuso matrimonio a Ginny, pero se casarán después de que todo termine; así como Draco y tú lo harían, si todo hubiese terminado ya. Te sentiste feliz por ellos. Cuando Voldemort caiga, tendrán una pequeña ceremonia en el jardín de la madriguera. Aun se crispan los vellos de tus brazos al recordar su nombre. Malfoy regresa a tus pensamientos, como si lo hubieses llamado. Era creíble que hubiese muerto con sus compañeros. Pero no, aun tenías la esperanza de encontrarlo algún día con vida. Desde ese día nadie pronuncia sus nombres. Como si en realidad nunca hubiesen existido ni ellos ni sus familias. Mortífagos. El mismo día que desaparecieron, también lo hizo Snape. Slughorn lo sustituyó y asististe un tiempo a sus reuniones del club de las eminencias. Tampoco se conoce el paradero de los Greengrass. Aunque el rencor es el mismo, te preocupas de que su destino haya sido el mismo que el de Draco; unirse a la causa de _El que no debe ser nombrado. _

Crees recordar que Viktor Krum te invitó a su boda, pero preferiste no ir. No estabas de ánimo para presenciar una boda y menos para amargársela a él. Además estabas internada en San Mungo para ese momento.

Vuelve el maduro pelirrojo a pasearse por tu cabeza. Sólo a su lado y abrazada a él pudiste dormir esos cuatro meses en San Mungo. Te arrepientes por perder el tiempo y no estar con él. Pero dudas en llamarlo, pues esta entrada la noche y es muy tarde.

De repente suena la irritante melodía del teléfono inalámbrico del departamento. Sin quererlo, vuelas hasta su ubicación y descuelgas.

-¿Diga?- dices indiferente.

"Aurora, ¿te desperté?" dice su voz, dulce y varonil al otro lado del teléfono. Te alegra que haya llamado.

-¿Puedes venir a pasar la noche?- preguntas sin siquiera contestar su pregunta.

"Dame diez minutos" dice otra vez su voz dulce y encantadora. Complaciente.

Caminas hacia una de las dos habitaciones que tiene el departamento y del armario de caoba extraes su jersey y pantalón largo que te regaló hace tiempo para que lo tengas para él cada vez que quieras que venga. Se pondrá cómodo en cuanto llegué y lo sabes. Solo se conforma con una taza de café caliente con un poco de crema. La noche será larga, pero dormirás como una bebe pegada a su cuerpo y el sosteniéndote firma por la cintura.

Esperas frente a la chimenea con la red flú abierta. Colocas más café en la cafetera eléctrica, que era de tus padres. Con la venta de la casa en Inglaterra compraste este departamento..

Un sonido fuerte te sacó de tu ensimismamiento y lo observas. Tiene una tonta sonrisita que te encanta. Trae un regalo en manos y un girasol de los que plantaste en el jardín de la madriguera el día en que su madre se enfermó. Desde ese día las riega como si fueran sus hijas. Pues el maduro Weasley se toma en serio todo lo que haces por él y su familia.

Un sonido fuerte te sacó de tu ensimismamiento y lo observas. Tiene una tonta sonrisita que te encanta. Trae un regalo en manos y un girasol de los que plantaste en el jardín de la madriguera el día en que su madre se enfermó. Desde ese día las riega como si fueran sus hijas. Pues el maduro Weasley se toma en serio todo lo que haces por él y su familia.

Te tomas un día a la semana para ir a Sortilegios Weasley y ayudarlo con el inventario; es malo con los números. Y en la noche de ese día lo acompañas a visitar a Molly. No puedes evitar abalanzártele en un abrazo cuando llega. Te da un beso en los labios. Pues aunque nunca lo dijeran ni pronunciaran; viven una relación amorosa. No han tenido sexo; pues eso es lo que menos busca. Dice que esperará a que se casen aunque tú no sepas cuando te lo propondrá.

Le ofreces café y lo acepta. Se sienta en la mesita del comedor; dentro de la cocina y te observa detalladamente mientras sirves el café. Lo sabes porque sus ojos cafés te pesan un poco en la espalda.

Le das una taza llena de café y sabes que solo se tomará la mitad. No importa. Te entrega el regalo y rompes el empaque. Una hermosa cadena de plata esta allí, posándose con un pequeño cristal rosa en forma de corazón colgando de ella. La sacas de la caja y la observas mejor. Lo besas en los labios cuando baja la taza y la calidez y sabor del café te hacen recordar que lo quieres mucho, y como le agradeces todo lo que ha hecho por ti.

-¿Qué tal la mudanza?- pregunta el pelirrojo cuando separas el beso. Vuelve a tomar un sorbo de su taza y tu uno de la tuya.

-Muy bien; pero falta algo- dices tú desganada, esperando a ver si entiende que insinúas que es él sin decírselo directamente.

-¿Ahh si? ¿Qué será?- dice con astucia. Si lo descubrió y ansias saber que dirá luego.

-Tú- dices y entrelazas tu mano con la suya. Se enterneció con tu gesto y tu único argumento.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que me mude contigo?- preguntó y tú te alegraste de que el estuviese accediendo.

-Eso creo- dices dejándolo intrigado. Como te gusta ver en su rostro esa interrogante divertida plantada en su sonrisa.

-Sus deseos son órdenes- te dice y lo abrazas de inmediato. Se levanta luego de eso y se comienza a quitar el pantalón y a colocarse el jersey y el pantalón que tú le tenías.

-Con respecto al corazón que tiene la cadenita de plata, cambia de color cuando tu ánimo cambia, tiene grabado tu nombre- dice y te asombras- Tuve dos meses diseñándolo. El rosa es cuando estas feliz, morado cuando estas enamorada, rojo cuando estas molesta y gris cuando estas triste; así sabré como en realidad te sientes- dijo divertido y sonreíste ante el hecho. No le apenó cambiarse de ropa frente a ti. Pero a ti si te apena. Así que vas a tu dormitorio y te colocas el pijama rápidamente para encontrarlo sentado en el sillón en donde hace un rato estabas recordando. Observando una foto que había en la mesita. Cuando eras pequeña. Una pequeña niñita de menos de un metro sentada en un banquito. Con el cabello rizado sujeto por una cola alta, como la que usas ahora y sonriente. La fotografía no se mueve; pues es muggle y te encanta.

-Me encantaría tener una tuya- le dices a George dándole un susto y riendo dulcemente por eso.

-Te la conseguiré- te dice consiguiendo que sonrías aun más. Camina hasta la habitación y entra después de ti. Cierra la ventana un poco por el frío que hace en la ciudad. Se recuesta bajo las sábanas y tú te diriges al baño. Cepillas tus dientes y te lavas el rostro. Sonríes al espejo y te colocas la cadena que te ha traído. Estaba la mitad rosa, mitad morado. Le agradeces el detalle desde el baño pero no obtienes respuesta. Cuando entras observas su carita de bebe dormido. Te enternece su expresión. Te acuestas junto a él y lo abrazas. Él se acopla a tu delgado cuerpo y solo de aquella forma caes rendida a los brazos de Morfeo. Pues sola no concibes el sueño.

Solo con él te sientes segura en estos momentos.

Porque sabes que su cariño es incondicionalmente tuyo; lamentas que el tuyo no sea suyo.

De alguna forma lo amas. No tanto; pero sí demasiado.

Vuelves a tener la misma pesadilla y lo abrazas más y más fuerte.

Esta vez, Draco se salva. Pero tú no lo encuentras.

Temes. Temes a perderlo.

Temes no encontrarlo y lágrimas involuntarias brotan de tus ojos mientras duermes.

Tu sueño cambia. Estas con George feliz.

Solo con ese sueño Descansas.

Solo con él.

* * *

_**Besos.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto en Remember December.**_

_**Aqui esta el final.**_

_** VMCH**_


End file.
